A Fine Line Between Love & Hate
by samekraemer
Summary: Divorce is a dirty business.  A socialite decides that her husband is having an affair and hires the best divorce attorney she can find...Bella Swan.  Who will the doctor bring to the mediation table, and what kind of history will opposing counsel share?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: What is she doing, you might ask? Well, I've had such a warm welcome over here that I thought I'd begin posting another story. It's quite different from Labels, and I truly hope you like it. It's about love/marriage/divorce. (One of those things doesn't happen in this story.) I think it's funny. It's in Bella and Edwar's POVs. There's adult language and situations (lemons), so if you're under eighteen, it's not for you. **_

_**The rest of you…I hope you'll give it a shot.**_

_**As you may have guessed…I don't own Twilight. **_

_**Chapter 1 – Pearls and Pastries**_

BPOV

I opened the door of my house to find my mother standing on the front porch with a basket of pastries and a smile on her face that told me that I was going to regret agreeing to help her friend. Mom had phoned me at six-fucking-thirty in the morning on a Sunday. Sunday was the only day of the week that I got to sleep in, and she damn well knew it. I was pretty sure that she did it on purpose, hoping to catch me in a moment of weakness from being sleep deprived so that I'd agree to her quasi-unreasonable request. I wasn't very happy about any of it.

"Bringing sweet treats isn't going to keep me from getting pissed about this, you know. How I let you guilt me into this is beyond me," I snapped as I stepped aside and let her enter. It was 8:00 AM, and she was already in full-on socialite mode. She had on full make-up, a stylish pantsuit and silk blouse, and pearls. Pearls at 8:00 AM on a Sunday morning were just wrong, unless you were going to church. I was going to regret the moment I said "yes" for the rest of my damn life, I just knew it.

"Oh, honey, couldn't you have put on something a little nicer? I mean, you're a lawyer for goodness sakes. You should look professional," Mom criticized having taken in my sweat pants, hooded UW sweatshirt…which was accented with a bleach spot on the front from a laundry mishap my second year of law school…and my hair pulled up in a messy bun. I didn't respond. I turned around and walked into my kitchen to get my first of many injections of caffeine for the day, feeling very certain I was going to need each and every one of them.

Seeing that I didn't take the bait regarding her assessment of my attire, Mom began her sales pitch. "So, Esme will be here in thirty minutes. I know you'll be able to help her, Bella. This is just so unexpected. I think she's being ridiculous about this whole thing, but she's insistent that she's going through with it, so I told her I'd help her get the best lawyer in Seattle to help her through it. Myself, I _believe_ Carlisle, but she just doesn't. That man would no more cheat on her than your father would have cheated on me, God rest his soul. Maybe you could talk to her and tell her how lonely it is to live alone. I've tried, but you've never lived with anyone or had a serious relationship, plus you're out there in the dating world, and you know how difficult it is to find a good man. It's going to be even harder for her because she's twenty-five years older than _you_," Mom continued.

And, there it was. The inevitable slam. It was amazing to me that, regardless of the topic of conversation, my mother could somehow manage to reference my status as a twenty-eight year old single woman. It was like a game for me…how's she gonna be able to turn the increase in the price of gas into '_poor Bella's never had a relationship and is likely to wind up an old spinster_'? Oh, I'll gladly tell you how she did it. She complained about the fact that the price at the pump had increased by nearly twenty cents over the previous two weeks and that I probably noticed it more so than she because I was a single woman trying to survive on my salary without the aid of a husband to contribute to the household income. Crafty, wasn't she?

"So, Esme Cullen, the reigning queen of Seattle society believes her husband, prominent heart surgeon Carlisle Cullen, is having an affair? There isn't one person in this entire city who doesn't know him. How would he be able to sneak around without it being plastered all over the front page of the _Style_ section of the paper?" I asked. I still couldn't believe it.

My mom and Esme Cullen were old friends from college. They'd stayed friends for several years, but their friendship sort of faded away over time as many did. When my parents moved to Phoenix after my father retired from the police force on disability, my mom went through this strange phase where she began reconnecting with friends from high school and college, and she contacted Esme. They began calling each other and e-mailing, and the Cullens even went to Phoenix to visit my parents a few times. When my dad passed away a year earlier from a heart attack, Esme flew to Phoenix with me to help pack up my mother and bring her back to Seattle. Mom said it just wasn't the same in Phoenix without Dad and wanted to be closer to me. How lucky for me…she bought the house down the street.

"She thinks it was his surgical nurse, Chelsea. Es claims the woman never liked her and had been after Carlisle for years. He took her to a medical convention in Los Angeles a few months ago, and Es said when he got back, he was acting different. She started following him around and followed him to Chelsea's house one night. He stayed until ten that night, and when he got home, he told Esme he'd been in emergency surgery which was why he was so late. I honestly think something else is going on, but she just won't listen. She wants _everything_, too. She said he took the best years of her life, and she wants him a miserable, homeless pauper for the rest of his," Mom told me.

Divorce was a messy business to say the least, but when one involved potential infidelity after years of marriage, it was brutal. Emotions were raw, and both parties wanted to go for the jugular. I hated late-in-life divorces. They paid well, but the pain on the faces of the injured parties, be it my client or their spouse, was the reason I never sought out relationships or thought about getting married in the first place.

I never wanted to feel that kind of pain, so I just resigned myself to living a life of singlehood with an occasional one-night stand or the mutual friends-with-benefits arrangement I'd had with a colleague at the firm, Jacob Black. The key word in that sentence was "had" because he'd recently met the girl of his dreams and announced that we couldn't sleep together anymore.

I wasn't _really_ that upset because the sex wasn't great in the first place. It wasn't really a devastating loss. We'd somehow managed to remain friends, which was more important to me than the sex in the first place.

"You do realize that the chances of _that_ happening are slim to none, right? He's a prominent heart surgeon, and they probably have more money than the Kennedys. After all those years of marriage, I can't think of a judge I've appeared before who would give her _everything. _It is a community property state, you know," I answered honestly.

Mom thought about what I told her, and shook her head. "I'd give a vital organ to have your father back, and she's just going to throw away almost thirty years of marriage because of a possible indiscretion. It's so senseless," Mom opined.

I knew that she still missed my dad very much, and I felt bad for her. She and Dad had been married for nearly twenty-seven years when he died…yeah, she was pregnant with me when they got married…but they loved each other very much and were happy until the day my dad died. I was tainted by my profession, but even _I_ had to admire the love they had. If I ever thought I could find anything remotely close to it, I'd probably have to re-evaluate my anti-marriage posture.

Just then, the doorbell rang. I saw my mom reach up and dry a tear and decided to give her a minute to collect herself. "I'll get it. Why don't you put some water on for tea for you and Mrs. C?" I asked. She smiled at me for my comment, and I went to open the door to begin the descent into the gutter that was to be the Cullens' divorce.

I opened my front door to find Esme Cullen, stunning and timeless as ever, standing with her own basket of muffins and a Pepsodent smile plastered firmly in place. I guessed that it was a signature move in my mother's circle of friends. You go to meet your lawyer to plan the demise and castration of your husband of thirty years…you bring pastries. I wondered if financial devastation brought with it pot roast, or if a death in the family got you a ham or turkey? Yes, I was the eternal skeptic.

"Mrs. C, please come in," I invited. She'd asked me to call her Esme for years, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't feel I knew her very well, and she just struck me as the type of woman who should be addressed as "Mrs." Well, that shit was going to change soon enough if she had her way_._

"Bella, please call me Esme. I'm about to lay out a mountain of dirty laundry that is my life, and I think you can call me Esme. Oh, and I want to go back to my maiden name, Platt. Put that in the papers somewhere, dear," she replied as she breezed by me and into the kitchen where my mother stood in the doorway.

They greeted each other in that shoulder-touching-air-kissing way that I'd seen more than once when I was around my mother and her crowd, and they moved into the kitchen to the table where Mom had pulled out plates, mugs, and condiments for the pastry buffet that the two of them provided. They chatted about the latest gossip in their circle…I think it was that Carmen someone got her eyes done and claimed she had laser-eye surgery instead of 'fessing up that she'd had cosmetic work done. I laughed to myself as I went to retrieve my laptop to begin taking the notes that I would use to completely and effectively disembowel Carlisle Cullen.

It sounded a little cocky, but I was a very good divorce lawyer. I know, I know.Society generally relegated lawyers to a notch just above bill collectors on the list of least desirable people to know, but that all changed when someone needed one_. _ Even in my own profession, my specialty was looked down upon, being just a hair more tolerable than personal injury lawyers. And, again, that all changed when one of my colleagues got caught screwing a secretary or a paralegal and word got back to the Mrs. Then, one of the two of them couldn't find me fast enough.

I had my reasons for my chosen specialty, and while it wasn't going to win me any humanitarian awards, I actually helped people in a time of need. Oh, and I was paid very well for that help. I had two clients who, in the four years I'd been practicing, I'd represented three times each. Victoria Traigor's divorces alone paid for my house, and Didi Volturi's bought my furniture and a nice shiny red Audi TTS Roadster. It sounded cold to think of it that way, but those women kept choosing the wrong guys…always very wealthy ones…and well, the way I saw it, _someone_ was going to represent them and get a hefty fee. Why not me? They were both currently engaged to lucky number four. My secretary had been instructed to find me _wherever_ I was, if either of them called for any reason whatsoever.

I walked back into the kitchen, taking the seat across from Esme and firing up my laptop. "Mrs. C…Esme, are you _sure_ you want to _divorce_ Dr. Cullen? There's no way you two can work this out? You've been married for a long time to just throw it away. Have either of you considered counseling? Maybe you'd be better to file for legal separation and think it through a little more," I suggested.

I always started with that option when I was working with a new client, because if there was any hesitation from them, whatsoever, I would encourage them to give it another shot. I wasn't the completely heartless bitch as I'd been described on more than one occasion by the opposition. I'd rather be known as the compassionate divorce lawyer who encouraged the couple to give it another try than the greedy harpy who pushed her client to follow through with decimating her life.

Oh, yeah, I'd only ever represented women. It wasn't that I _wouldn't_ represent men…men just never seemed to want a female attorney. I always felt like they saw us as weak. I was anything but weak, but they didn't figure that out until after the final decree was issued and their ex-wife was going on her first singles' cruise on their dime.

"Bella, I'm certain I want a divorce. I want out. I've looked it all up on line, and I understand the difference between legal separation and actual divorce. He's screwing a woman half my age, and when I confronted him about it, _with proof_, he told me it wasn't what I thought and that he couldn't tell me what was going on. Even after I packed his shit and tossed it out on the front yard, he stuck to that story. I have no desire to continue to keep myself tied to a lying philanderer," she answered confidently.

One thing that caught my attention was her comment regarding '_proof_'. "You know, it doesn't matter that he's allegedly cheated on you with regard to being granted a divorce. It could be helpful in the mediation process or if he contests the divorce, though. What kind of proof do you have?" I asked. I assumed that she'd hired a private investigator to follow him, and if she had a report or, hopefully, photographs of the good doctor in an intimate moment with the woman, it would be very beneficial to our demand for most of the money he'd worked his whole life for and their marital home, along with alimony. Some men, when presented with proof, became a lot more willing to make a deal rather than to have their cheating ways exposed to friends, family, and business associates.

"I installed a tracking device on his car after he got back from LA when he started acting suspicious. Here's a printout from the internet site that shows everywhere he's gone. I highlighted her address. He goes there every Wednesday night, arriving at 8:00 PM on the dot, leaving at 10:00. This is just over the last three-and-a-half months. Here are tapes from a mini-recorder that I hid under the seat of his car. He talks to her every Wednesday before he goes over there. Unfortunately, the conversations are only one-sided, but he references things like '_Esme doesn't suspect a thing_,' or '_I've never given her a reason to doubt me, so I'm in the clear on this, trust me_'. Well, I'm done being stupid.

"Here are photos with date and time stamps on them from the first night I followed him. When he goes into the house, you get a clear shot of her in skimpy shorts and a halter top, and when he leaves, he hugs her on the front porch. I nearly wrecked my car trying to beat him home that night. When I asked him where he was, he said he had emergency surgery. It's awfully damn funny that he has an emergency every Wednesday night, don't you think?" she asked. She had a point to be sure. I didn't realize Esme Cullen had so much MacGyver in her. I was really quite impressed.

I took notes as she told me about his suspicious behaviors, some of which were that he had started sending her flowers again and buying her gifts for no reason at all. She chalked it up to guilt. Working under the assumption that he was, indeed, cheating, I tended to agree. He'd become more attentive to her the rest of the nights of the week, save Wednesday, and had started calling again during the day just to talk to her. I thought it was sweet, but she saw it as…yep, _guilt._ He had also become quite randy prior to their separation. She determined _that_ was to throw her off the scent of him getting a little strange on the side. She did admit that things between them had become quite mundane in the boudoir prior to his trip to LA, so his sudden change of behavior after the medical convention made her suspicious immediately.

We talked for two hours…she cried, which would trigger my mother crying with her. My mom attempted to explain away his behavior as maybe he was going through some mortality crisis because he was in his early fifties, but Esme dismissed it. Finally, at 10:30 AM, the two of them left because they were meeting some of their friends for brunch downtown where they would likely chew Carlisle Cullen up and spit him out over Mimosas and eggs benedict. They invited me to join them, and I probably should have because it never hurt to meet new people in my line of work but I declined, saying I wanted to do some research so as to begin preparing for battle.

Being the aggrieved party, Esme wanted to charge infidelity or mental cruelty as grounds, but I had to explain to her that the only grounds under Washington State laws were that the marriage was irretrievably broken. She appeared to be disappointed, but I assured her that, in the long run, she'd be grateful because a divorce like theirs would definitely hit the society pages of the paper, and she wouldn't want the entire Seattle metropolitan area knowing the intimate details of the downfall of their Camelot.

After they left, I thought about what she'd said with regard to what she'd found out. I Googled Carlisle Cullen and read many articles regarding his philanthropic ways. His successes as a surgeon were well documented in prestigious medical journals the world over. He was well-known for his expertise in transplant surgery, and there wasn't one article or blog post or rumor that alluded that he was anything other than a good family man. That didn't add up to the man who Esme described to me while sitting at my kitchen table. Even when she was bitching about him, she still looked like she had love in her eyes for him.

She couldn't say enough about how good he was to their daughter, Alice, and she told me that she'd kept the information about the split from Alice because she was in France working for a fashion house, and Esme didn't want to interfere with her success. It wasn't a surprise to me at all that she put her daughter's needs and successes ahead of her own. It really seemed like that was just the way in which she ran her life.

I wasn't looking forward to delving into the details of their marriage. Things were never black and white when it came to relationships, and there was generally enough blame to be shared equally in a divorce. I was going to have my work cut out for me on this one because if Carlisle Cullen was getting a divorce, he was going to bring in a big gun to handle it for him. I tried to figure out who it would be, because I needed to be on my game and there was no room for surprises.

At 2:30 PM, my phone rang. I didn't answer it because I was researching potential adversaries based on who the top divorce lawyers were in the Pacific Northwest. At 2:33, it rang again…and again at 2:35…and again at 2:38. I finally got up from my chair at the table and walked over to where the phone rested on the counter. I saw that the calls were from my best friend and former roommate, Rosalie Hale. It was then that I remembered that I was supposed to be at her bachelorette tea, and I was late.

I quickly called her back and left a message that I was running behind and dressed. I drove to the tea room preparing myself to receive the ass chewing that I was due because I'd completely dropped the ball and that wasn't my style.

Her wedding was the next weekend, and I had completely screwed up by not making it to the tea on time. She was going to have a field day with me, and I deserved the dressing down she was going to give me because friends didn't screw over friends, regardless of what else is going on. Men and cases would come and go, but your girls stuck by you. The fact that I'd allowed business to get in the way didn't set well with me, and I knew I'd have to eat humble pie in addition to finger sandwiches that afternoon.

##

EPOV

God, my head was still fucking pounding. It was fucking Tuesday, and I should have gotten over the hangover yesterday, but I was pretty sure I was still dehydrated because when our plane got in from Vegas on Sunday night, I was still drunk. The bachelor party for my friend and colleague, Emmett McCarty, had been a great time. Saturday night we went to the _The Bank_ at the _Bellagio_ and partied like we had no sense. We then went to the _Playboy Club_ at _The Palms_, and I took a bunny back to my room for the night. Unfortunately, she wouldn't shut the hell up, and I had to flip her over on her stomach to fuck her so that her continuing biography of her life was muffled by a pillow. I woke up at 5:00 AM and went to the casino, bags in hand, to keep from having the uncomfortable morning-after conversation. All in all, it was a great time.

"Edward, your ten-o'clock is here," my assistant, Shirley, called over the intercom. I had a jug of water on my desk that I was trying to get down along with enough ibuprofen to be able to cut off my arm without pain, but my head wouldn't stop pounding. It was like a drum line in there. I was so disoriented that I hadn't even looked at my calendar that Tuesday morning. I should have taken off today.

"Thanks, Shirley. Send them in," I replied as I adjusted my tie and pulled on my jacket. I went to the mirror behind my office door and checked how badly I actually looked and decided that I looked like shit and there was no way to hide it. I hoped that my new client would be forgiving of my appearance and not take it as a bad reflection on my ability to do my job.

A brisk knock at the door caused me to jump. I reached for the handle and pulled it open and was shocked at who was on the other side. "Uncle Carlisle? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked. Yeah, I really should have asked Shirley who it was.

"I'm your ten-o'clock appointment. I got these hand delivered to me yesterday at the hospital. I need you to help me make this go away. There's no way in hell she's going to get away with this," he told me as he walked into my office having handed me a stack of papers that I could see had been balled up at some point in time and then smoothed out again. I took in his appearance and saw that he looked as bad as I felt. Obviously, something had him worked up.

I reviewed the cover sheet and was shocked to see that Aunt Esme was suing him for divorce. "What the fuck?" I asked sounding completely unprofessional. They were two of the happiest people I'd ever met in my life. If they couldn't make a marriage work, there was no way that anyone on the face of the earth could either. My parents hadn't been able to, so_ I_ was pretty much fucked.

There must be something genetic on my mom's side that left them predisposed to be unsuccessful at marriage, because Carlisle was my mom's brother. Mom was a bit older than him, but she always coddled him and called him her baby brother.

When I moved to Seattle from Chicago, my mother made my Aunt Esme and my Uncle Carlisle swear that they'd look after me. That would have been fine had I not been twenty-nine years old at the time. I'd gone to dinners at their house when I was studying to take the Washington Bar, having already practiced in Chicago for four years, but after I got word that I'd passed, I got so busy that I barely saw them.

Our weekly phone calls had fallen by the wayside as well. Since I'd joined my dad's firm two years ago, I hadn't actually touched base with them more than a handful of times, the last having been nearly six months ago. How things had gone off the tracks so quickly between the two of them was a surprise to me.

"Why is she filing for divorce?" I asked as I tried to rally my brain around the current catastrophe that was laid at my feet.

"She thinks I cheated on her…I didn't, okay? I love that woman more than anything in the world. After Alice left to go to France, we just sort of drifted apart. You know, living together but living our lives separately. I got tired of it and decided to do a grand gesture to make her see that I wanted everything back the way it was before Alice left. It came back to bite me in the ass because she thinks I cheated on her. I was so hurt that she would think I was capable of it that I never actually came clean about what the hell I was really doing. You've got to help me fix this. She kicked me out about three months ago, and my ego was so damn bruised because she should know me better than that, so I waited for her to come to her senses. I thought it would all blow over and I'd carry on with my plans to get things back to normal between us. Then, yesterday, I get this. She served me at the hospital which was enormously embarrassing," he responded.

Watching my uncle fall apart in my office wasn't helping my headache at all. If he and Aunt Es couldn't make it work, then marriage was indeed a hopeless endeavor just as I'd always suspected. Each divorce case I handled only succeeded to solidify my resolve to avoid marriage at all costs.

"Don't you want Dad to handle this? He's got a more impressive reputation in Seattle than I do," I offered. My father was well known in Seattle for his tenacity in the courtroom. If things were going to hell for my aunt and uncle, my dad would probably be better equipped to minimize the impact of the settlement for Uncle Carlisle.

"Oh, hell no. I don't want Ed anywhere near this. No offense, but your dad has always had a thing for Es, and if he finds out she's single, I'm sure he'd waste no time trying to get her to go out with him after he gets my ass out of the way. I want _you_ to handle this, Edward. You love us both, and you won't push us to court before you try to help me get her back," he responded. He did have a good point.

My dad was a bit of a playboy and hadn't made any secret of the fact that he had carried a torch for Aunt Esme since the first day he met her. It was probably a good idea to keep the fact that Aunt Esme was separated from Uncle Carlisle under our hats. My dad pursuing my aunt would make for bad blood in the family…that was for sure.

"Tell me _exactly_ what happened," I informed as I settled back with a pad and pen to take notes. He explained what he'd done and what he thought she'd assumed based on his behavior. It looked bad at first blush, but it wasn't anything they couldn't get passed with an honest explanation and maybe a little counseling.

I flipped through the petition and saw it was well-crafted. Based on the thoroughness of the document, Aunt Esme had gotten a top-notch attorney to handle it, and I had my work cut out for me. "Do you know this Isabella Swan?" I asked as I read through the documents he presented me. There were enough discovery requests to keep us busy for at least six months which led me to believe that opposing counsel intended to bury us in paper.

That wasn't something I was unused to, and I could handle it. I actually loved it. I loved a challenge, and if Isabella Swan was picking a fight, I was ready for it. I hadn't had such a formidable opponent in quite a while, and I was looking forward to it.

"She's Esme's college friend's daughter. She's a goddamn piranha from what I've heard. She only represents women, and she rarely walks away without a huge settlement. I need you to shut this down and figure out how to get Esme to meet with me so I can actually explain to her what's going on. She refuses to return my calls and won't answer the door when I go by the house. She even changed the damn locks of my own home on me," Carlisle explained looking completely beaten.

I couldn't let that happen to him. If Aunt Esme was looking to take him to the cleaners, I was certainly going to head that shit off at the pass. I loved her, but Uncle Carlisle was my mother's brother, and we looked out for family. No _Isabella Swan_ was going to get the best of me. I'd gone up against some of the toughest attorneys in the Midwest, and I was certain that I could handle the Northwest. I was preparing for battle, and Isabella Swan was going to be my first victim. I needed to make a name for myself in town anyway so I was taking no prisoners. I almost felt bad for the woman…almost.

I reviewed the petition over the next few days and worked up a response based on the assertion that my client didn't believe that the marriage was irretrievably broken. I had the papers served on Ms. Swan and Aunt Esme on Friday at 5:00. That usually pissed off opposing counsel because nobody wanted bad news at 5:00 on a Friday. I hoped it let the women know that I meant business, and if they pursued their course of action, we'd fight them every step of the way. Isabella M. Swan, Esq. wasn't going to know what hit her.

_**I hope I hear from you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews of the first chapter. I'm glad for the interest. A few answers for you: (1) Someone mentioned that this sounded like a movie with Pierce Brosnan and Julianne Moore. While I love legal dramas, any resemblance between this story and that movie (or any other one) is purely coincidental, as I've never seen the movie. Maybe I have no more original ideas… (2) Ages: Bella-28 (as her mother reminds her); Edward-32. (3) No real posting schedule because it's finished, so I'll post every so often.**_

_**I hope you like this chapter. I enjoyed writing it.**_

_**I don't own Twilight, unfortunately. I just borrowed these characters and possibly corrupted them!**_

_**WARNING: LEMON AHEAD…ENJOY!**_

**\\\\\**

2. The Hook Up

EPOV

"Do you, Emmett Michael, take Rosalie Lillian to be your lawfully wedded wife…?" the minister asked as I stood next to Emmett as the best man. I wanted to grab him by the coat and ask him what the fuck he was doing.

He was a family law attorney for God's sake. He knew how wrong things could go. He waded through the rubble of failed marriages and child custody issues on a daily basis. Nothing lasted forever, and he knew it as well as I did.

My parents had been married for nearly thirty-one years, and one day, they called me over for dinner and dropped the bomb that they didn't love each other anymore and that they were getting a divorce. My dad packed up and moved to Seattle and opened a boutique firm specializing in domestic and family law, and when I decided I'd had enough of Chicago, I packed up and moved to Seattle to join him in his practice.

Dad and I got along okay, but he was busy sowing his wild oats…again…and we didn't spend much time together. My parents' divorce taught me one lesson…marriage was an archaic pipe-dream, and anyone who got married in this day and age was absolutely, certifiably crazy.

After the vows were said and we convened to the cocktail area, I began to scope out any potential Ms.-Right-Now's as I sipped my glass of champagne. There was a bleached blonde, a natural blonde, and a redhead who caught my eye right away.

Jasper was next to me, and he was very good at pointing out potential talent, but nothing really stirred my blood that night so I decided that I'd just enjoy the reception and go to my room alone. It happened from time to time, so I wasn't unaccustomed to spending the night alone.

After the toasts and dinner was served, I was headed to the restroom before the dancing began when I actually ran smack into one of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen in my life. Petite in stature and figure. Long mahogany hair with glints of red. Big brown eyes. Curves in all of the right places. A smile that went on for days. She'd be the perfect Ms.-Right-For-The-Night, in my opinion, so I righted her on her feet and smiled my killer smile at her, hoping she'd take the bait.

"God, I'm so sorry. I know better than to text and walk at the same time," she remarked as she blushed a beautiful pink that went straight to my cock. I had my target for the night standing right in front of me. All that was left was for me to seal the deal.

"No bloodshed. No problem. Hi, I'm EJ. I'm a friend of the groom," I volunteered as I released her to stand on the sexiest pair of shoes I'd ever seen on a woman.

"Hi. I'm Marie. I'm a friend of the bride's," she replied as she thrust out her hand for me to shake. I did her one better. I brought it to my lips and kissed her knuckles gently. I heard her gulp, and I couldn't help but smile. I'd guessed that we'd be in my room before the cake was cut.

I'd rented a room at the hotel where the wedding took place because I had no intentions of being able to drive myself home, even though it was only about a fifteen minute drive. I hated weddings, but this was a good friend, so I sucked it up and decided to rent a room at the hotel and stay. I'd decided that I'd get through it with copious amounts of alcohol and maybe get myself a bridesmaid along the way as a bonus for showing up.

"Well, now, aren't you smooth. Tell me, EJ, would you let me buy you a drink?" she asked as she held my hand by the bathrooms.

"If you'll wait just a moment for me to take care of some personal business, I'd be more than happy to let you buy me a drink," I remarked, feeling quite impressed with her aggressive behavior. If the lady was eager, I wasn't going to disappoint.

"I'll be waiting at the bar," she replied coyly. Oh, hell yeah…game on_._

When I emerged from the men's room, I was happy to see her standing at the bar with two drinks in front of her. God, she was gorgeous. I wasn't looking for a relationship, and luckily, she didn't appear to be either.

I walked up to her and rested my arm on the bar next to her. "So, Marie, what are we drinking?" I asked cockily. She smiled at me and handed me a glass half filled with brown liquid.

"Bourbon just slightly chilled. Here's to the bride and groom. I hope it works out for them," she toasted. I touched my glass to hers and took a drink, finding it to be very good sipping whiskey slightly chilled, just the way I liked it.

"You could be just about perfect. So, Marie, what do you do?" I asked making the usual small talk. She surprised the hell out of me when she started laughing and placed her hand on my chest sending a shock through my clothes that caught me off guard.

"Oh, come on. You're much too smart for senseless small talk. Let's not ask any questions. You don't really give a flying fuck what I do, and I don't really give a flying fuck what you do. Let's just see this as what it is. I'm attracted to you, and if I'm reading you right, you're attracted to me. Let's drink these drinks, have a dance, and then go back to one of our rooms and fuck. You _are_ staying here, right?" she asked. Oh my God, she was absolutely the perfect woman.

I drained my glass and led her to the dance floor without a word. We danced to three and a half songs, and I could wait no longer. I had to get her alone, and there would definitely be nakedness involved. "So, Marie, your room or mine?" I asked seductively in her ear. She pulled away smiling at me and flipped a room key card at me as she leaned in close and whispered "918" into my ear as she licked my earlobe. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever experienced.

I watched her walk away…which was a treat in and of itself… and I went to find Emmett to tell him goodnight. In my peripheral, I saw her hugging Rosalie and then strolling to the elevators. I waited a minute after I saw her leave the room, and then I decided to grab a bottle of champagne and two glasses as a welcome-to-my-party offering.

Five minutes later, I found myself on the ninth floor wandering down the hallway. It was the perfect storm. I could get up and leave anytime I wanted without having to experience the awkward morning-after and the horrible breakfast conversation with the obligatory "I'll call you" that always followed those types of encounters. It was almost like the sex gods were smiling on me that Saturday night.

I found the door and wasted no time sliding the card into the slot. When the door opened, I was almost as giddy as a school girl. It was the _least_ I'd ever actually had to do to get a beautiful woman into bed, and for a moment, I contemplated _who_ had seduced _whom_. It was only for a moment, because when I walked into the room, I saw the temptress sitting on the couch with a bottle of champagne and two glasses waiting for me. She was apparently a plan-ahead kind of girl. I liked that a lot.

I walked into the room and slipped the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door handle and closed it. Just then, I heard the cork on the champagne bottle pop, and I chuckled to myself. All signs pointed to the fact that the woman was exactly like me…waste no time…take no prisoners…get in…get some…get out. I knew what she wanted from me, and she knew what I wanted from her. There was no need for pretense. We were both adults, and we knew what we were after. It was the easiest hand I'd ever been dealt.

We again toasted the McCarty's wedded bliss and before I knew what the hell was happening, I was stripped out of my tux down to my boxers, and she was in her bra and panties. I was grinding into her against the wall, and her hands were wound tightly into my hair. I was holding her up with my hands under her ass and relentlessly grinding my hard cock into her panty-covered pussy, but it wasn't good enough so I quickly carried her over to the bed and climbed up next to her where we were making out like teenagers after prom. She tasted sweet, and she wasn't afraid to let me know that she wanted me to fuck her as much as I wanted to fuck her.

"Um, let me just get something," I whispered as I detached my lips from her nipple. I was very pleased with the bra came off. The woman's tits were a work of art.

"No need. Pick one," she replied as she held three condoms out to me from out of the blue. I picked one and quickly pulled her panties off of her. Jesus, I loved a woman who was prepared.

I wasted no time kissing my way down her body and kneeling between her legs. I wanted to taste her, but I was about to shoot off, and I knew that I'd never last through it. I decided I'd get back to it after round one.

I opened the foil and quickly encased myself in the condom she'd offered, and she wasted no time pulling me down to kiss her again. Without another word, I slid inside her, and we were moving against each other in a very desirable way. I'd have almost bet that there were sparks coming off of us because the friction was so fantastic even with the condom.

I hated condoms, but they were a necessary accessory to the lifestyle that I led, so I'd grown accustomed to them over the years. The fact that there was a layer of latex between us didn't detract from the fact that the woman was very good at the act of sex, and she was very tight and wet. That was a welcomed surprise for me.

She begged me to pound into her, and I was only too eager to oblige. I worked her clit with my thumb because I never wanted it to be said that Edward Masen was selfish in bed. When she came, she wasn't quiet about it, and I loved hearing her dirty mouth so much that it caused me to lose my shit and come right after her. I blamed it on the pulsing that her tight pussy was doing around my cock, because I usually had more control.

After I disposed of the condom, I thought about getting up and leaving, but I was so tired and maybe a little drunk, so I settled into the bed with Marie at my side. We both fell into sleep pretty easily, and I decided a little nap with a nice, tight, warm body next to me wasn't the worst thing in the world.

I pulled her close to me and enjoyed the feeling as I sunk into sleep. I was so relaxed that I wasn't sure I could walk anyway, so sleeping next to her was a welcome departure to my usual routine.

When my cell went off at 5:30 AM, I reached for it and found that I was alone in the room. I knew there had been a woman with me, but she was gone. I turned on the bedside light and found a 'thank you' note for the good time, and that was it.

I reached down and pinched my leg to be sure I wasn't dreaming, but it hurt, so I knew it was real. For the first time in my life, I'd been the one abandoned after a one-night stand. I didn't like it very much, and her cursory little note did nothing to make me feel any better about the situation because sometime in the night when I woke and felt her warm body next to me, I decided I didn't hate it and maybe I wanted to actually see her again. I was obviously a fucking idiot.

##

BPOV

I pulled into my driveway and couldn't help but laugh to myself. The wedding had turned out to be far more enjoyable than I'd anticipated. I hadn't planned to hook up with a groomsman, but when presented with the opportunity, I certainly didn't look a gift horse in the mouth. It didn't hurt at all that he was stunningly handsome and somewhat on the cocky side. That was how I liked them.

While I was in my hotel room waiting for him…I wanted home field advantage…I set my cell alarm for 4:00 AM as a precaution in case the guy was a cuddler and I accidentally dozed off to sleep. I wasn't the kind of girl who liked the awkwardness of the morning after, so I always left as soon as the _man du jour_ was out for the night. I'd have pegged EJ for that kind of guy as well, but he seemed to settle into sleep pretty easily after the deliciously wild sex we had. I, too, fell asleep, and when my alarm went off at 4:00, I slipped out of bed, grabbed my bag and slipped into the bathroom to dress.

I pulled on yoga pants and a hoodie and quickly wrote him a note thanking him for making a dull affair much more exciting. Maybe I was a bit of a slut, but I was an appreciative one, and I hated it when guys didn't even bother to leave a note. I didn't go so far as to leave a number, because, let's call a spade a spade…it was a one-night stand and nothing more. He wasn't going to call, not that I'd have answered if he did.

Looking back on it, I was kind of sorry that it went by so quickly because the guy knew what the hell he was doing in the sack, and I could have definitely spent a little more quality time with him. I hadn't been fucked so thoroughly in a long time.

I went inside my house and went back to bed with the smell of him still on my skin. It wasn't unpleasant at all.

##

When I woke at noon on Sunday, I remembered the shady stunt that Carlisle Cullen's attorney had pulled on Friday afternoon, and I got pissed off all over again. It was a shit move to have the response served on me at 5:00 on a Friday night when it was too late to do anything about it. I needed to call Esme and schedule a meeting with her because when I tried to call her Friday night, I couldn't get in touch with her. I was pretty sure she was freaking out, and a freaking out client was an unpredictable client, which never made my job any easier.

I went to my laptop and pulled up a web browser to see what I could find out about Edward A. Masen, Jr. The firm where he worked, Masen & Associates, was well-known in Seattle as being a high-priced, successful domestic and family law boutique. Rosalie's husband worked there, and he was a great attorney, so I knew the caliber of talent who walked the hallowed halls.

I'd gone up against another attorney from there, Tyler Crowley, the year before, and he tried to bury me in discovery. What he didn't know at the time was that maneuver was _my_ M.O., and nobody played that game better than me. I was very satisfied when my client got the settlement she asked for and showed my appreciation to opposing counsel by sending the guy a nice bottle of scotch.

Of course, the idiot called me every day for a month trying to get me to go out with him. He wasn't my type at all so I quickly shut him down, telling him I was exploring my sexuality and was only dating women at the time. It didn't really dissuade him, so Emmett went by the guy's office and threatened to beat his ass if he didn't leave me alone. Thankfully, _that_ shut him down pretty quickly. It was all in who you knew, I guessed.

I pulled up the firm's website and perused their roster of attorneys, finding two Edward Masens. I clicked on the senior Masen's profile and saw the picture of a very attractive older man. He looked somewhat familiar but that didn't really surprise me because the Seattle legal community was somewhat small, and I was sure I'd seen him at the courthouse at some point or another. He looked like the kind of guy my mom should go after. _Hot…hot…hot._

As I was about to click on the junior Masen's profile, my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked, seeing it was Esme.

"Hi, Bella. Sorry I haven't gotten back to you. I was in Portland for the weekend visiting a sick friend. So, what's up?" Esme asked. If she was that calm, then the chances she got served with the response on Friday were pretty slim.

"What time did you leave?" I asked.

"Oh, I left Friday at noon. Is everything okay?" she asked.

I braced myself for the tirade I was likely going to hear when I delivered the news that her husband was contesting the divorce and requested mandatory counseling for six-months before the divorce was decided. If she wanted out as badly as she said that wouldn't be welcome news, especially if her 'sick friend' in Portland was a man. It wasn't my business what she did in her personal life unless it impacted my case and then I'd have to get involved which wasn't something I wanted to think about at all.

"Well, sit down. Carlisle responded to our petition by filing a Response and Request for a Stay in Disposition until the completion of six-months of mandatory counseling," I informed and waited.

"_He did what? That rat bastard!_ Tell me, in lay terms, what the hell that means," she shrieked through the phone. I was pretty surprised that the prim and proper Mrs. Cullen had such a potty mouth. I poured myself my third cup of coffee and settled at my kitchen counter.

"He's asking the court to hold off on scheduling settlement mediation and the dissolution hearing until the two of you have gone to counseling for six months. It's a scare tactic to get you to be more amenable when we sit down at the table to hammer out the settlement. It only works to their advantage if you're in a hurry to get out of the marriage. I hate to ask, but are you currently involved in any type of relationship with anyone that could possibly be construed as that of a romantic nature?" I asked, cringing inwardly as I said the words.

"_What_? No. Did he say that in the paperwork? Carlisle is the only man I've been with in my entire life. How he could suggest that…" she trailed off, and I could tell that she was crying. I hated that it upset her so much, and I had to set her straight.

"Esme, he didn't suggest it at all. I'm just telling you that sometimes it's a tact that less scrupulous attorneys use to coerce the other spouse to relax on settlement demands to get out of the marriage quicker because they've got something else in the wings. Have you talked to Carlisle since he's moved out of the house?" I asked.

The fact that she was so upset about the prospect of him thinking she had already moved on put up a red flag for me. I knew she thought that he'd cheated, but it seemed very important to her that he not think the same of her. The fact that she admitted he was the only man she'd ever been with actually surprised me. I knew my mom had only ever been with my dad, so why I was surprised that it was the same way for Esme I didn't know.

"He's called and come by a few times, but I refused to see him or talk to him. Childish, right?" she asked. I could hear her sniffling through the phone, and I felt bad that she was still crying, but it also solidified my opinion that she was as ready to divorce the man as _I_ was to get married.

"No. Actually, that's pretty smart since you didn't have representation until last week. Look, I'll call his attorney, Edward Masen, Jr., and see if we can have a sit down with them to hammer out a few rules to make this easier on both of you," I suggested.

"Did you say Edward Masen, _Jr_.? That little shit. I'll pinch his head off when I see him," Esme hissed. I didn't know who the guy was, so I wasn't sure why she was reacting the way she was at the news.

"Who _is_ he?" I asked, trying to figure out the reason for her outburst.

"He's our nephew. I fed that boy and took care of him just like I did my daughter, and this is the thanks I get? Well, I've got a thing or two that I'm going to tell him. I'm shocked he'd do this. That was so completely low of Carlisle to hire Edward to represent him. That lying, cheating, underhanded…" she began.

"Whoa. Slow down before you pop a blood vessel or something. It's inappropriate for you to talk to opposing counsel about the case since he's Carlisle's attorney. I'll call tomorrow and set up a meeting at my office for some time in the week, and I'll be in touch. Esme, don't call Masen or Carlisle. Pissed off women say things that come back to bite them in the ass," I advised. We hung up after she promised not to call, and I put my head down on the counter. It was just getting better and better.

##

The meeting was scheduled for Tuesday afternoon. Masen and I had gone round and round about the location because he was just as determined to meet at his office as I was to meet at mine. We finally compromised on meeting at The Cheney Group, a mediation firm I wanted to use if we got that far in the process.

Masen said that he'd used Ben before, and I'd used Angela and found the couple to be quite impartial when it came to divorce mediation. It was a good place to start. Angela had been more than happy to let us use her conference room, and she and I made plans to get together for a drink after the meeting to catch up.

We'd gone to the same law school and had several classes together, though we weren't really close back then. When she and her husband opened their own mediation firm, I contacted her and discussed doing business with them when I started working at Black & Clearwater. I'd pitched it to the partnership and they were on board, so we used The Cheney Group as often as we could.

My firm was run by Bill Black and Harry Clearwater. Both of their sons worked there, and my father had known them both years ago. They were all fishing buddies, so when I started looking for a job after graduating from law school, they pursued me pretty aggressively. Bill even handled the probate of my father's estate after he passed away.

Of course, the fact that I'd slept with his son wasn't widely known at the firm because I was pretty sure _that_ would raise some eyebrows, and I was glad that Jacob agreed with me that we should keep everything surreptitious. It wouldn't have looked good for either of us if the news was to become common knowledge.

I was in my office reviewing a settlement agreement on another case when my cell phone rang. I saw it was Rosalie and thought it quite odd that she was calling me because she and Emmett were supposed to be in Hawaii on their honeymoon. "Rose?" I answered.

"Hey, Swan. Don't think I didn't notice that you never returned to the reception like you told me you would. Who'd you hook up with? I know the only thing that would have taken you away from an open bar was the opportunity to get laid. Who was it?" she demanded. I could tell she wasn't pissed because I could hear Emmett laughing in the background.

"You're calling from your honeymoon to ask me about my sex life? Does Emmett not get the job done for you?" I asked knowing he was probably listening on speaker.

"Hey, I resent that. I take my husbandly duties very seriously, and if you could see the hickeys on my…" Emmett began before I heard the familiar whack that was telltale that Rosalie had just cracked him.

"Ouch, babe. That shit hurts," I heard him complain. I laughed. Watching the two of them was comical. He was a behemoth of a man, and Rosalie was tall and slender and very delicate in appearance. That was where all female frailty stopped. She ran a customizing shop, classic cars being her specialty, and the four guys who worked for her were scared shitless of her with good reason.

"Now, Bella, which of my guests did you sully on Saturday night?" Rosalie asked. I rolled my eyes at her overly dramatic statement, but I knew I'd never get off the phone with her unless I gave her some kind of an answer, and it wouldn't do any good to lie because she'd be able to tell immediately. If she had to, she'd call every male guest…married or single…who'd attended until she narrowed it down. She was much more patient than me in her pursuit of the truth.

"First, the open bar crack makes me sound like I need to get my ass to the nearest AA meeting, so thanks for _that_. Second, the guy wasn't the type of guy who minded being sullied, trust me. He was just as aggressive in his pursuit of me as I was of him. Third, his name was EJ and that's all I know. We didn't exchange a lot of pleasantries or personal information, and I was out of there by 4:00 AM, having left him to dream the rest of the night away and wonder the next morning if it was real or a drunken mirage. Now, leave me alone and get back to your man. We'll get together when you guys get back in two weeks. Bring me one of those leis," I responded.

"You don't need _my_ help in getting laid, but if you've already plowed through the men of Seattle, might I suggest you take a weekend trip out to Port Angeles. Gotta go. Love you, Bella. Bye," she called through the line and then it went dead. I laughed as I flipped my phone closed and was startled when there was a knock on my doorjamb. I looked up to see my assistant, Tanya, standing in the doorway looking at me.

"Hey, Tanya. What's up?" I asked.

I'd met Tanya during my second year of law school. I volunteered at a women's law center that specialized in helping low-income women with legal advice or even representing them on a _pro bono_ basis when court appearances were required.

Tanya came in one day with the biggest shiner I'd ever seen and asked what she had to do to file a restraining order against her then-husband. I helped her get the restraining order, and a divorce, and we remained in touch. That was when I decided that I wanted to pursue domestic law as my specialty.

After I graduated law school and found a job, I talked her into coming to work for the firm. She had a degree in women's studies, but she didn't want to pursue it to teach so she worked for me as my right hand.

The firm paid her pretty well, but I made sure to give her bonuses out of my own pocket because she was fantastic at her job. She never bitched about the hours I needed her to put in, and she was good for a drink every once in a while when I was feeling a little lonely. We'd become very close in the time I'd known her, and I was always grateful for her company.

I didn't have many women friends, well, only her and Rosalie, so I valued having someone to talk to besides my mother, whose favorite topic of conversation was my lack of a love life at my age.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked as she walked over to my desk and handed me a cup of coffee. She was just as much of a slave to caffeine as me.

"Sure. Shut the door and take a seat. I've got some time before Esme gets here, so what's on your mind? Tell Momma all about it," I teased.

I knew that a guy she was seeing after her divorce had dumped her rather unceremoniously at a Mexican restaurant the month before, and he still called her for booty calls. She still cared about him, so she'd never say no, which usually brought her to my office the first business day after the hook-up for a therapy session wherein I reminded her that he'd never see her as anyone other than a hook-up if she kept opening the door when he knocked at all hours of the day or night.

"After you left on Friday night, I stayed to take care of some filing and stuff. About 7:30, I was getting my stuff together to go home when Seth Clearwater came by my desk. He and I talked for a few minutes, and he walked me to my car. Bella, I really like him, and I think he likes me, but I'm afraid to pursue anything with him. I don't want to lose this job or disappoint you. I love it here too much. He's the son of a name partner, and I don't want to jeopardize my position. Does he chase after the secretaries on a regular basis?" she asked.

Seth Clearwater was a very good looking guy. He was a second year associate, and he was smart as a whip. He'd asked me out once right after he started working at the firm, but I told him I didn't date colleagues. To clarify, _no_, I didn't date them, I just fucked them. I was involved with Jacob at the time, so I didn't let things go anywhere with Seth. An office love triangle was the last damn thing I needed.

I didn't think he was the type to chase secretaries around their desks, but I couldn't be sure. "Well, I don't _think_ he's that way, but I can't really answer that for sure. I don't know what Harry or Bill would do if they found out that you and Seth had something going on. It's not really written down anywhere, but I don't hear many rumors about office romances, so I'd say you need to follow your gut," I suggested.

"You don't hear any rumors? _Are you deaf_? Didn't you hear about Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton in the workroom downstairs? They were caught on the security camera. Bella, people are having sex all over this building. You should come out of your office a little more often," Tanya joked. Hell, I hadn't heard about anything. Hey, as far as I was concerned, they were made for each other.

I didn't like either one of them and had refused to use Mike Newton on my cases as a paralegal. If Jessica wanted to use him…in _any_ capacity…more power to her. She was more senior than me in the pecking order and was on the partnership track, so if she wanted to risk a sexual harassment suit to get a little nookie with a younger guy, I wished her well.

I laughed. "Well, they make a perfect pair. Look, why don't you just sort of try to get to know him and see what happens. I'm sure that he wouldn't want any trouble just as much as you. Let's face it, Tanya, he's an associate and the _son_ of a name partner. You'd be well within your right to assert sexual harassment if he makes an unwelcome move on you, and he knows that better than anyone. If he's willing to risk it, then I'm going to guess that you've got nothing to worry about. They're definitely not going to fire you for dating the boss' son. That's a lawsuit I'd take on," I joked.

She smiled and appeared to be happy with my answer so we moved on to my calendar for the week, and the subject was dropped. I hoped it worked out for them. I thought she deserved to find a decent guy after that son-of-a-bitch who used her as a punching bag, and I actually thought Seth was one…that was if someone was in the market for one.

An hour later, Tanya buzzed me and told me that Esme was downstairs waiting for me. I quickly combed my hair and straightened my jacket. I was wearing a navy pinstripe suit that I reserved for such meetings. The skirt was tight, and the white silk blouse I had on under the bolero style jacket showed a little more cleavage than I usually risked at the office.

I'd found that men were easily distracted by any hint of tits, and I used it to my advantage. Tyler Crowley had been a sputtering mess when I'd worn it in the meeting we had, and I was hoping that those were the types of male attorneys who worked for Masen & Associates. Hey, you go with what works.

I climbed into Esme's new car, a red Mercedes SL550 Roadster convertible, and I was immediately impressed. The top was up, but the car was something else, and I knew how much the damn thing had to have cost. My client was changing, and I wondered how her estranged husband would take the news.

As I sunk into the supple leather seat, I was taken aback at Esme's appearance. I was used to seeing her in very conservative pantsuits or skirts and sweater ensembles. She always wore her hair pinned up in a chignon, and of course, the required pearls.

The woman sitting next to me in the car wasn't _that_ woman by a long shot. She was wearing a form fitting green dress and black FMPs that I didn't know how she drove in. Her hair was loose and wavy, and she looked absolutely stunning. She was always a beautiful woman, but in that moment, she made _me_ consider playing for the other team. If she was looking to bring Carlisle to his knees, I was pretty sure she had the right prescription for the good doctor.

"Esme, you look stunning," I complimented. I saw her smile and slip on a pair of Gucci sunglasses as we pulled into traffic.

"Well, Miss Swan, you look quite stunning yourself. Love that suit. Is that a D&G?" Esme asked. Well, her daughter _was_ a fashionista from everything I knew through my mom, although I'd never met the girl, so Esme would know her Dolce.

"It is. I save it for meetings just like this. I met with another attorney from this firm, and he couldn't put two words together for looking at my boobs. It's a little underhanded, but you have to use things to your advantage in situations like this. So, do you have any questions before we get there?" I asked as I flipped through my phone checking for any texts from Tanya.

"No, but I feel the need to warn _you_ about something. My nephew, the Judas, is extremely handsome. I just want you to be prepared. He's quite the ladies' man, and I don't want you to be caught off guard by how good looking he is. I've seen smart women turn into spluttering idiots around him, so just beware. He'll try to charm the pants off you, literally, and he's been quite successful at it in the past," Esme told me.

Ah, the cocky, arrogant type. Well, I sort of figured it based on the one phone call we'd had, and I was ready with a the calm, cool façade as we drove into the parking lot of the small building where The Cheney Group operated.

I got out of the car and straightened my clothes again, looking at my reflection in the tinted window of Esme's car. I smoothed my hair and turned to her as she walked around from the driver's side. "Ms. Platt, I can assure you that I'm more than ready for any charms your nephew throws my way. Worry about him…my tits seem to have powers of their own," I joked. She laughed a musical laugh, and we walked into the front door of the building.

There was a young woman sitting behind the desk with a sweet smile. "Hi, Bella Swan and Esme Cullen are here for a meeting with Edward Masen and Carlisle Cullen. Mrs. Cheney agreed to let us use your conference room," I announced. She smiled a toothy smile and rose from the desk.

"Oh, you two are like _so_ lucky. If you need _anything_ at all, please call me. Just like dial "one" on the phone in the conference room, and I'll come right in. Those two men are yummy," she gushed. Apparently, they'd dazzled the ditzy receptionist. She was young and likely not a challenge for Masen. He was going to have a harder time with me.

We walked into the conference room, and I saw Carlisle sitting at the table with another man standing by the window, quietly talking on his phone. I focused on Carlisle as I stepped out of the way for him to get a look at Esme.

When his eyes landed on her, I saw him take in her appearance and swallow hard. She'd definitely made her point. He looked quite haggard, but he was a very handsome man, nonetheless. How either of them could have let it get to the point where we were sitting in a room to discuss how we would go about taking apart nearly thirty years of marriage was beyond me.

We settled in across from the table just as the man I assumed was Masen hung up the phone. When he turned around to face us, I saw him look at me, and then my own recognition set in. Holy hell…that's not good…that's not good at all.

\\\

_**E/N: Please let me know what you think! Till next time…xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So happy that you're enjoying the story. Love the reviews. They brighten these grey days of winter!**_

_**I don't own Twilight…I just steal…ap, ap, ap, borrow…her characters and return them relatively unscathed. No infringement intended.**_

_**\\\\\**_

3. Meet Cute?

##

EPOV

"I talked to someone at the firm who's gone up against this Isabella Swan, and he told me that she's very beautiful, and she uses it to completely disarm opposing counsel. Don't worry, I'm ready for it. How about you with Aunt Esme?" I asked as we settled in at the conference table, waiting for the other two parties to arrive.

"I haven't seen her smile in nearly four months. I have no idea how to feel or what to say. You've got to make her give me a chance to talk to her," Carlisle pleaded. I knew what he wanted, and I felt very sorry for him.

I truly hoped I'd be able to help him achieve it and that Isabella Swan would keep her damn mouth shut and let nature take its course. As we sat there waiting…we were early…my phone rang. I saw it was Emmett, and I excused myself to answer it. He had a hearing that I had handled for him on Monday, and I was sure he was just calling to check on the outcome.

"Hey, Em. Rosalie let you out of bed?" I asked cockily as I walked over by the window to get better reception.

The building where the Cheneys' offices were housed was an old house that had been modified into offices and conference space. The Cheneys were kind enough to allow us to use their conference room because the stubborn woman with whom I was dealing wouldn't agree to meet at our offices. I could tell she was a bitch, and I was more than ready for her.

"Yeah, finally. Look, I noticed that you snuck out of the reception early. Who was the lucky lady?" Emmett asked with a laugh in his voice. He knew me well enough to know that I'd probably picked up one of his female wedding guests because, well, that was just me, and I wasn't surprised he asked.

It was then that I thought about Marie. The woman had some kind of body, and the way we moved together could still cause my pants to get tight. I was disappointed when I woke up at 5:30 Sunday morning and she was already gone, but it was probably for the best.

I'd contemplated calling Emmett when he and Rosalie returned from Hawaii to try to track down Marie because I certainly wouldn't mind spending more time with her, but that had been Sunday night when I was pretty lonely. Sunday nights were the worst when you were single. The cold light of Monday morning brought me to my senses in a hell of a hurry.

"Her name was Marie. She said she was a friend of Rosalie's. That woman was something else. If you have a party anytime soon and she's invited, you better fucking invite me. I'd like another shot at that," I bragged. I heard him laugh and then heard Rosalie in the background.

"Rose, you owe me a twenty. Hey, Ed, I need to go. We've got an appointment for a couple's massage. I'll see ya when we get back. Good luck," Emmett replied before he hung up. I thought his sign off was strange, but I assumed that all of the sex he and Rosalie were having had shaken something loose, and I merely laughed and hung up the phone. I heard people talking behind me and turned around to see Aunt Esme looking lovelier than ever. Just then, movement next to her caught my attention.

I looked at Isabella Swan, and I thought I was going to pass out. It was Marie. Oh, that was very bad. I'd slept with Aunt Esme's attorney, and by the look on Isabella's face, we both knew we were in trouble.

I turned to Carlisle seeing him looking completely dreadful, and I knew that I needed to talk to Isabella/Marie before we ever began any discussions regarding my aunt and uncle's divorce.

"Uh, I'm Edward Masen. You must be Isabella Swan?" I remarked stupidly. Of course she was. I extended my hand, and she shook it nervously. We both pulled back because there was a jolt between us that reminded me of how it felt to have her hand on my chest as we stood at the bar during the wedding reception. That led me to remember how it felt to be inside her, and I knew I had to get out of there immediately. I really needed to talk to her.

"Aunt Esme, you look lovely. Before we begin, I'd like a minute to speak with Miss Swan outside. Don't kill each other," I announced as I moved toward the door and opened it, waiting for my nemesis to join me in the hallway.

"Don't argue. We're here to try to reach a middle ground. Getting pissed at each other won't help us achieve our goal for the afternoon," Miss Swan replied as she stood and walked out the door ahead of me.

I had no idea what to say to her, but I knew whatever it was couldn't be said in the middle of the hallway. I saw a dark office to my left so I quickly pulled her inside behind me and closed the door. She flipped on the light, and we stared at each other.

I saw her begin to wring her hands and pace in front of me. My hands were in my trouser pockets, or I'd have been doing the same fucking thing. "This is really bad. I mean _really_ bad. Why did you say your name was EJ?" she snapped at me as if it was my fault that we were in the position we were in. She was so incredibly beautiful that I was fighting with my dick because he wanted me to spread her out on the small desk in the room and fuck her blind.

"Hey, you weren't exactly forthcoming, _Marie_," I snapped back. She looked at me and stopped pacing. She crossed her arms over her chest apparently formulating a snappy comeback. I saw her chewing on her bottom lip, and I wanted to pull it from her teeth with my own lips and kiss her until she was panting. I was completely out of my element, and I had no idea what to do. We had a big problem.

##

BPOV

_Oh Fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck_. This wasn't good. Well, that was a damn understatement. "Look, let's just stipulate that we're both whores and move on to the matter at hand. I feel a fiduciary responsibility to my client to let her know that we've had…um…a personal interaction prior to this meeting and give her the option to find new counsel," I commented. It really was the right thing to do under the circumstances.

"Interaction? We fucked, remember? What's wrong, sweetheart? Scared of taking me on?" he asked cockily. The smug son-of-a-bitch thought I was afraid of going against him in court? That was _so_ not the case because I was certain I could have him in the fetal position in front of the jury box without much effort, but I couldn't let my ego take over. I had to think about what was best for my client.

"Scared? Hardly. I, unlike you, have ethics. I can't represent my client to the best of my abilities with distractions. It has to be her choice," I answered trying to keep from either slapping him or climbing him and kissing him.

"So, I'm a distraction to you?" he smirked. At that point, I wanted to hit him more than I wanted to kiss him.

"To clarify, Mr. Masen, you _personally_ aren't a distraction. I don't relive the past. This _situation_ is a distraction. I need to talk to my client and give her the option to seek new counsel. It's the _right_ thing to do in _my_ opinion. I can't speak for you," I admonished the cocky bastard.

"I'm fairly certain that my client won't care. I can, and will, take care of business, Miss Swan, and it really doesn't matter who sits across the table from me. I'm a winner, and nothing keeps me from winning. If you're not up to the task, then by all means pass it off to someone else," he replied condescendingly. I'd had enough.

"I win cases as well, Mr. Masen, so let's put it to our clients and see what they want to do," I suggested angrily. Just then, there was a loud knock on the door of the small office. I opened it and saw the receptionist and then I heard the shouting coming from the conference room.

"You guys better like get back in there before they like kill each other. Mrs. Cheney's trying to calm them down, but she's not having a lot of luck. We have other clients, you know," she reminded, actually twirling gum around her finger. I quickly walked out of the room and saw Angela trying to calm down Carlisle and Esme. They were both out of their chairs leaning across the table only inches from each other faces.

I walked in and put my hand on Esme's back. "What's wrong? We actually need to keep it down," I reminded as I eased Esme into her seat. Her face was so red that I was momentarily worried that she'd have a stroke.

Masen got Carlisle to sit down and then took a seat himself. The situation was far too volatile, and I considered cancelling the meeting immediately, but we needed to hammer out some ground rules, and I needed to tell Esme about knowing her nephew socially. I hoped I didn't have to tell her that I'd fucked him, but I wasn't sure that I'd be able to adequately explain it without _that_ piece of information.

"Look, we're all running on adrenaline so let's just take a breath. I need to talk to my client before we proceed," I announced.

"Isabella, we should just tell them both. You don't necessarily need to leave the room. Look, Aunt Es and Uncle Carlisle, Isabella and I know each other outside of this current situation. She feels like you need to be aware of it before we progress in case Aunt Esme…" he began. I cut his ass off.

"I can talk to my client, Mr. Masen, and no one calls me Isabella. My name is Bella," I snapped. I saw him laugh which pissed me off to the extreme.

"I thought it was Marie," he smirked. God, he was so handsome and so annoying at the same time.

"Esme, Masen and I actually spent _time_ together at a wedding reception on Saturday night. We were less than forthcoming with each other regarding our true identities, and, uh well, we actually spent the night together.

"If you feel, in any way, that I can't provide you the best counsel in this matter in light of the information I've just given you, I want you to tell me, and I'll give you some referrals to acquire new counsel," I offered. I could see the shock on her face and I saw the grin on Carlisle's.

"You slept with Edward?" Esme asked. I felt my skin flush with embarrassment. It wasn't my finest hour.

"Barely slept," Edward added. I heard Carlisle chuckle, but I truly failed to see the humor in the situation.

"Shut it. We spent the night together. Now, we can reschedule this meeting if you'd like time to think about it. I want you to know that I'll do everything I can to represent your best interests, but if you'd feel more comfortable finding another attorney with whom your nephew hasn't slept, I'd be fine with that," I responded, sporting a little smirk of my own.

Without missing a beat, Esme replied, "I don't have that kind of time to try to find one of the three women in the state who haven't spent the night with my nephew. I'm fine with it. Let's just get on with this." I laughed, as did Carlisle. The only one who wasn't laughing was Edward Masen.

"Aunt Es, that's a little harsh," he whined. I could have told him that was the wrong thing to say. She wanted to give him a verbal spanking, and he'd just handed her the switch.

"Edward Anthony Masen, you representing my husband in this action is _harsh_. I took care of you like you were one of my own. I can't believe that you'd go behind my back and do something like this. Shame on you," Esme chastised.

"Look, I'm perfectly fine with continuing with this. I have no intentions of backing down on my position of us going to counseling. You and I need to talk and since you won't answer my calls or see me, if the only way to get you to talk to me is at court-ordered counseling, then I'll take it. I did _not_ cheat on you, Esme. I love you," Carlisle announced rather loudly.

I saw Esme beginning to gin up to unload, so I did the only thing I thought plausible. "Can we take a little break and let me talk to my client?" I asked. Edward and Carlisle both nodded, and I pulled her out of the room and into the office that Edward and I had occupied about fifteen minutes prior.

I closed the door and waited for her to blow. I could see it coming, and I'd rather have her unload on me than on Carlisle. It was a situation that I couldn't control so taking us out of the room was the best idea. After pacing for a moment, she didn't disappoint. "That self-righteous jackass. I can't believe he has the balls to sit there and say those things to me. He's lying like a Persian rug. I can't _believe_ him," Esme snapped. She ranted for ten more minutes, and then she sunk down into a chair and let out a huge breath.

The one thing I'd learned through all of the divorce cases in which I'd been involved was that you could tell when people were truly done with the marriage. They might fight about stupid things like a lake house or a boat, but they didn't have too much passion about the rest of it. What I saw on Carlisle Cullen's face was absolute passion and love. He was completely sincere in everything he said, and if she couldn't see it through her anger, I could.

"As your attorney, before you fire me, I'm going to give you some advice. If there's no one else in your life, what's your hurry? Go to counseling with him. If you make the effort and it doesn't work, you've got a leg up with the court. It's going to be beneficial to you either way you go," I reasoned.

I hoped that she'd see it for what it was. It was a chance to see if there was anything left of their relationship or not. If there was nothing, it would give her closure. If there was something left, it would give them the opportunity to clean out all of the bad stuff and open the door to a new beginning. The very tiny piece of me that held any hope for romance hoped that she'd take it. I couldn't be responsible for tearing apart soul mates. If there were ever soul mates, Esme and Carlisle Cullen were the second set I'd ever met. My parents were the first.

##

EPOV

"Uncle Carlisle, you've got to get a grip. She may not want to go to counseling. If she doesn't, you need to be prepared," I offered in my best supportive voice that I could. I was still reeling from the fact that Esme's lawyer was the most beautiful woman I'd ever met in my life, and she seemed to be far more than just the sexpot who got my attention at the wedding reception and agreed to have sex with me later that night…and it was some of the best sex I'd ever had if I was being honest with myself.

"She has to. Edward, I can't live without Esme. I know that you've never been in love, and the fact that Liz and Ed split up a couple of years ago doesn't support my theory, but I'm a firm believer that you have one shot at true love, and I had mine and let it go. It's my fault for letting things slip away, and when I realized it and tried to change it, it was already too late and my motives became suspect. I've never, in my life, seen a more beautiful woman than the one who sat across from me still wearing the ring I put on her finger all those years ago. It's gotta mean something if she's still wearing her ring, right?" he asked as he twirled the ring he was still wearing as well. I hoped to God he was right.

When they walked back into the room, I could see a look of satisfaction on Bella Swan's face that worried me. I was certain that she had talked Aunt Esme into filing a Motion to Dismiss our request for a Stay. I truly hoped she wasn't that stupid to have not seen that they still loved each other. Surely, even in her jaded heart, she could see the look of two people who still loved each other and had just hit a rough patch.

"Okay, gentlemen. Here's our proposal. My client has agreed to the Stay and to attending counseling. I'll file an Answer tomorrow and send a copy by fax, if that's okay. Now, what we'd like to ask is that if it doesn't result in reconciliation, we'd like Dr. Cullen to come to the table with a viable offer of settlement. Mrs. Cullen has been a devoted wife and mother for many years, and since she never worked outside the home…and taking into account the delicate circumstances of her age and potential problem beginning a career at this point in her life…I believe Dr. Cullen can see how difficult it might be for her to secure a position that would allow her to support herself. If he's willing to continue support through counseling and thereafter, we agree to the requirement of counseling," Bella announced.

I was actually shocked. Maybe she wasn't the greed-seeking soulless ambulance chaser I believed her to be. Maybe there was more to her. Only time would tell, of course, but some guy out there was going to be very lucky someday. Bella Swan was a hell of a woman.

I leaned into Carlisle's ear and asked, "You okay with that?" He nodded his agreement, and I couldn't help but smile.

"We agree. Would you like to submit a list of potential counselors, or would you like us to?" I asked.

"Es, I'd be comfortable with Carmen," Uncle Carlisle volunteered. I saw Aunt Esme smile and nod. I didn't know who Carmen was, but if they could find someone who they both trusted, it was music to my ears.

"Great. So, I guess we're done," Bella responded. I racked my brain to think of any other issue we needed to talk about to prolong the time I got to sit and stare at her. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind.

I looked at Uncle Carlisle, and he nodded in agreement. We rose from the table and filed out. Carlisle walked Esme over to a new car I hadn't seen before, and they spoke briefly. He kissed her hand and helped her inside. "So, Bella, I guess this worked out well for our clients. I look forward to getting the paperwork on the Stay, and I hope and pray that it works out for them in the long run. I never thought they should get a divorce in the first place," I remarked as she and I stood at the curb together. She was so striking, and it was on the tip of my tongue to ask her to dinner when her phone chirped in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at it, smiling.

"Yeah, I'll get it to you tomorrow and file it with the court. I hope we don't see each other again. That means that we've done something right. It was nice to meet you, Edward. Tell EJ I said hi," she joked as she walked back inside the building. I walked over to my car and climbed in. I didn't know what to do with her or about her, but I needed to find a reason to see her again. She was so incredible that I couldn't wrap my mind around it. Beauty, brains, oozing sexuality. Fuck, she was the total package.

##

BPOV

When I walked back into the office that afternoon, I was riding a high. I truly believed that Esme and Carlisle could figure out where things had gone wrong and get back together. That was my hope anyway. I stopped at Tanya's desk, seeing that she'd already left for the day because I wasn't supposed to go back to the office after the meeting. Angela had asked if we could put off drinks for another night, and I was so damn spent after the tense meeting that I couldn't have been happier.

What I wasn't prepared for that afternoon was Jacob Black pacing inside my office. I walked in and put down my briefcase, waiting to find out the reason for his visit. It was after five and I thought he had a serious girlfriend to get home to.

I wasn't very happy with the look on his face. I'd called Tanya from the cab and told her what had transpired with the Cullens, and she and I were both very happy about it. I was sure that she'd relayed the news around the office, and I wondered if that was the reason for Jacob's visit.

"Jake, what's up?" I asked. I kicked off my heels, because my feet were really killing me, and I waited. He obviously had something on his mind, and I was a little worried about it.

"Uh, I heard that you pushed Esme Cullen to go into counseling with her husband instead of pushing for the divorce. That's not good, Bella," he reprimanded. I sat down behind my desk and bit my lip before I unleashed the hounds of hell on him. It was very short-sighted of him to make the comment, and I wasn't sure what was driving it. He didn't strike me as one of the greedy, notoriety-seeking, divorce attorneys I'd encountered in the past.

He sat down in the guest chair across from me and crossed his ankle over his knee waiting for my response. "So, you're telling me that I should have pushed my client, who doesn't want to divorce her husband in the first place, into divorce rather than trying to help her find her way and perhaps reconcile? That's far too jaded for me, Jake. What the fuck happened to the guy who found his soul mate and was selling that love shit up and down the halls not a month ago?" I replied sarcastically.

"Listen, my dad is getting ready to retire soon, and I'm going to be named as managing partner. If you're going to play marriage counselor instead of divorce attorney, I think we may need to revisit how you fit into the firm. In light of _our_ history, I think maybe you should reconsider your position here if you're going to kill the cash cows that come to us for representation," he demanded.

The fucker was actually suggesting that I wasn't pulling my weight? Hell, I'd brought more business into that firm than the other seven attorneys combined in the last year. If the little prick was planning to challenge me, he was in for a rough ride.

"Oh, _please_, let me get this straight. Because I advised my client to reconsider her divorce and go to counseling with her husband who she clearly loves, you're challenging my ability to do my job? Are you fucking kidding me with this?" I blasted. The jackoff wasn't going to know what hit him, because I was going to sue his ass seven ways come Sunday.

"Bella, we have a history and I'm getting ready to propose to Vanessa so having you around is uncomfortable for me. We stood to make a lot of money if the divorce of Esme and Carlisle Cullen went forward, but you advised her to seek counseling. I see that as you undermining the best interests of our business. I'm not saying you did anything _ethically_ wrong in this instance, but I'm not entirely comfortable with your way of doing business. I don't know how you're going to fit in here once I'm in charge, but I think it may be in both of our best interests if you start floating your resume out there," he responded as he rose from the chair across from me. I was rightfully stunned. He had to be smart enough to see what he was doing was so completely contrary to the law, but he seemed to be plowing ahead, nonetheless.

"Do you know what I think? I think you really need to be very careful about what you say right now, Jacob," I answered holding my temper as best as I could. That jackass was actually going to ask me to resign because I didn't force my client to divorce her husband? How stupid was he, and how stupid was I for letting him stick his dick in me?

I took a deep breath and took in his appearance. Something was definitely off about him. I knew Jacob very well, and the guy standing in front of me wasn't the same guy who was my friend and had been my lover once upon a time.

It was in that moment that I remembered something my mom had told me once. Men were relatively simple creatures. They rarely said what they actually meant without some coaxing. In order to find out what the real problem was, you had to dig deeper and not get offended by the first stupid thing out of their mouths.

"Jacob William Black, what's _actually_ going on? This isn't you at all. Tell me what this is really about. You're not a money clutching jackoff like you're portraying right now. Now, tell me what's wrong?" I coaxed. I saw him drop down into the chair again and loosen his tie, and then scrub his hands up and down his face. I waited.

"I'm sorry about what I said. That was completely uncalled for. I just don't know what the hell to do. Vanessa knows about our past, and she knows that we still slept together after I started dating her. She told me that if I don't fire you, she's going to break up with me. I don't want to lose her, and I'm just scared to death. She doesn't believe me that things are over between us. I'm really sorry about the way I went about it," he responded appearing to be very sorry.

"Good, now we're getting somewhere. Do you want me to call her or something and tell her it's over? I'll help you any way I can," I offered. He actually looked quite pathetic.

"That won't be enough. I know her, and she's just as stubborn as you," he answered. Just then, a thought popped into my head. A little lie wouldn't hurt, right?

"Tell her I'm seeing someone. Hell, let's get together for drinks. She can see me with the guy I'm dating and see that there is nothing but friendship between you and me. Would that work?" I asked. He seemed surprised at my declaration about dating, and I knew why that was. I didn't date, and he knew it.

"_You're_ seeing someone? You didn't tell me. Hell, you'd do that for me? That might work," he responded looking somewhat better.

"Yeah. Just let me know when so I can make sure that my, um, boyfriend is available," I replied. That declaration caused his eyebrows to disappear into his hair line, and I couldn't blame him. I almost choked getting the words out myself.

"Wow. I gotta meet this guy. What's he do?" Jacob asked. My brain scrambled, and I came up with the only answer that made sense. The only men I ever spent time with were attorneys, and Jacob knew that.

"He's a lawyer. I know… cliché. Don't judge. Now, just call me with a time, and we'll get this straightened out so that you don't have to defend yourself in a wrongful termination suit," I teased. He smiled and left after a few more minutes of him probing me for information regarding the boyfriend I didn't really have.

After he left, I sat at my desk and searched my brain for who in the world I could get to pretend he was my boyfriend to put Jacob's girlfriend's mind at ease that Jake and I were done. It couldn't be anyone from the firm because I wasn't willing to keep up the charade for more time than a happy hour, so I was going to have to come up with someone else.

The rest of the night I wracked my brain coming up empty. Just as I was dozing off to sleep, I thought of the perfect person. I just had to figure out how to get him to go along with it, and I wondered what it would cost me to get him to do me the favor. I knew it wasn't going to come without a price. I just hoped it was one with which I could live.

\\\

_**E/N: Hope you liked it! Let me know.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hi! Hope all is well with you this Super Bowl Sunday! Thank you so much for the overwhelming attention that this story has garnered! A appreciate your reviews and I'd give you all a big hug if I could. **_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**Let's see what's going on in Edward's pretty little head…**_

_**\\\**_

4. The Elusive Unicorn

##

EPOV

Tuesday night, I met my friend Jasper for drinks at "Celtic Swell" in West Seattle. I lived in Queen Anne, but Jasper lived in West Seattle. He didn't have a car so we decided to meet somewhere within walking distance from his apartment. He'd recently moved back to Seattle from New Mexico.

He worked for the government, but he never actually said what he did. I teased him about Area 51 and little green men, and he gave me sideways glances all the time which really worried me. We had a lot of crackpots in the Pacific Northwest who claimed to see shit all the time, so the fact that he was back in town made me wonder what the hell was going on.

I'd known Jasper during high school, and we were pretty great friends back then. I was glad he contacted me when he moved back and we reconnected, aliens aside. He'd actually become friends with Emmett which was why he was at the wedding with me the weekend before when I hooked up with Bella Swan.

She still had my head spinning so I decided I needed a distraction, and Jasper was always a great wing man. That was why I was willing to drive my ass to West Seattle to meet him for drinks.

I walked inside and saw him talking to a short platinum blonde and a tall slender brunette at the bar. I wasn't surprised at all because he was an even faster worker than me when he was on the hunt.

He seemed to be favoring the blonde, so I assumed he thought the brunette was my type. She had long brown hair and a pretty smile with curves in all the right places. On any other night, that would have been more than enough to distract me from my troubles, but for reasons I wasn't ready to explore, it held no interest that night, and I nearly walked out and left him with both of them. When he saw me and waved me over, I knew that I was caught, and it was too late to get out, so I walked over to the bar and waited.

"Ed, good to see you. I'd like to introduce you to Jane and…what was your name again, sweetheart?" he asked looking at the brunette standing next to me, eyeing me like a kid eyeing candy at fat camp. I felt a little uncomfortable by her intense stare and shifted on my feet.

"I'm Heidi. Pleased to meet you," she responded to Jasper sticking her hand out to me without taking her eyes off of me. I really wasn't in the mood for it that night.

"Nice to meet you, too. Look, Jazz, man I'm sorry, I can't stay. Something came up," I began. Jasper looked at my obvious lack of interest in the brunette and thankfully caught the hint.

"Uh, Ed, I really need to talk to you. Here, Jane. Here's my number. Give me a call sometime if you want to get together. Can you ladies excuse us?" he dismissed them after he handed the blonde a cocktail napkin with his number on it.

I glanced down to see that it was actually his _real_ number, so I knew he must really want to get to know the blonde…well, in the biblical sense anyway.

After they left, I sat down on the stool vacated by the blonde and ordered a double scotch. I was only letting myself have one drink because I was driving, but it was going to be a big one, then I'd switch to water for the rest of the night.

Jasper picked up on my bleak mood immediately and began the conversation that I wasn't sure I wanted to have. "What's got you down, Champ? I thought you liked brunettes. I saw you leave with that one at the reception Saturday night," he asked.

"Yeah, I do _usually_, but the brunette from Saturday night is fucking with my head. She was incredible, and she wasn't like any other woman I've ever met. She didn't want to do the bullshit small talk like you usually have to endure to get 'em into bed. The woman wanted to fuck, and she wasted no time letting me know it. She was incredible in bed, and when I woke up in _her _room at 5:30, she was already gone. She'd left me a note thanking me for a good time, and that was it," I began my explanation of my lack of interest in the brunette Jasper had introduced to me whose name I couldn't even remember.

"She sounds like a unicorn," Jasper commented. I looked at him like he was crazy, and he laughed. "Come on, you've never heard of a unicorn? A mythical creature who you'd like to believe exists but you know better. Did she leave her number?" he asked. I shook my head no.

"It gets better. My aunt and uncle are separated, and I just came from a meeting with the two of them and my aunt's attorney to set up something regarding their situation. I talked to Aunt Esme's attorney yesterday, and she was a complete bitch. I mean, the kind that's so awful that if she was standing in front of you naked holding a bottle of your favorite liquor, you wouldn't cross the floor to fuck her or get a drink because she's so goddamn mean. Anyway, I walked into the meeting today, and she's there. Guess who she is," I baited. I watched his screwed up face straighten out and then the slow smile of clarity register.

"The girl from the reception? No way? What'd you do? Oh, sorry about your aunt and uncle. Can they work things out?" he asked. He'd never met them, but he'd heard me talk about them enough so he knew how fond I was of them.

"Hopefully. They're going to try counseling first. Anyway, yeah, it was her. She looked so damn sexy I thought my dick was gonna poke a hole through the conference room table. Anyway, I reminded myself that she was a harpy based on the conversation from the day before, but then when we started talking about the case, she wasn't like that at all. She's one of the brightest attorney's I've ever been up against, and she's just as cocky and demanding as me. I can't get her out of my head. This shit doesn't happen to me, and I don't know what the fuck to do," I complained. I took another sip from my drink and waited for the erudite advice I'd come to expect from Jasper.

He started laughing and ordered another beer for himself. "You know, I don't know if you've ever heard of this, but there's this thing that guys do when they find themselves in the position you're in," he began.

Whatever it was, I'd certainly do it. "And…?" I urged.

"They _call_ the woman and ask her out for a _date_. I know it's a completely foreign concept to you, but some people actually swear by it. You've got her number…well, her work number at least. Why don't you ask her out?" he suggested. I laughed because he was just like me, and he knew better than to suggest that I go out on a date with Bella Swan.

"Oh, _really_? And, when was your last date?" I asked cocking an eyebrow at him.

"I know…I know. I'm one to talk, but if I ever met the right girl, I'd give it a try. If she's gotten to you so much, you'd be a fool not to figure out why. Maybe there's something there. Maybe you've found the right girl. Who knew you were just looking for…well, _you_?" he teased.

"That's absolutely crazy. I just think I'm fascinated because she left on Sunday morning before I got the chance. Shit," I sighed as I drained my drink. I ordered a glass of water and sat and talked to Jasper for another hour and decided to call it a night.

I thought about what he'd said and what he'd suggested, and I was more confused than before I went to see him.

Later that night, I passed out in bed trying to put the meeting with Bella Swan and the conversation with Jasper out of my mind without any luck whatsoever. The next day was going to be brutal.

##

"Edward, Bella Swan is on line two," Shirley called over the intercom. I was so happy to hear the news that I wanted to squeal like a teenage girl. Then I wanted to slap myself, because I wasn't ready to talk to her.

I cleared my throat and picked up the phone. "Edward Masen," I answered trying to sound aloof but likely sounding like a dick.

"Hi, Edward. It's me, Bella Swan. I'm working on the response, and before I send it off, I wondered if Carlisle had anything he wanted included. If he does, I need to talk to Esme about it, and I thought we wanted to file this today," she reminded.

The only thing Carlisle had complained about was living in a hotel, so I decided to try to get him back into the house. They had a mother-in-law's quarters in the basement, and he could live there and Esme could have the upstairs. Maybe it would help them start talking. I was pretty sure he'd be pleased if I could get them to agree.

"Well, Uncle Carlisle doesn't like living in a hotel. They have that huge house in Queen Anne, and it has an apartment in the basement. If he could move in there, that would go a long way toward getting into his good graces if it all goes to hell regarding the counseling. The house on Bainbridge Island is too far to commute every day, so if he could move into the 23rd Avenue house, it would make things a lot easier," I suggested. I had no idea if she'd bite or not, but it was worth a shot.

"_Okaaaay_. I'll need to call her and talk to her about it. If she agrees, I'll find out when the best time would be for him to move back in and call you back. I can't make any promises, but if I can get her to agree, you'll owe me one. I can tell you that if he's still seeing that woman, she's going to find out about it, and she might try to kill him in his sleep," Bella remarked. She was completely right, but for what Uncle Carlisle was planning, he had every intention of continuing to see Chelsea. I was in a minefield and had to step very carefully.

"Listen, I can't divulge what's really going on, but I can tell you that he's still seeing Chelsea, and he's going to continue to see her for a couple of more months. He's not cheating on Aunt Es, I promise you. He's got a surprise planned, and Chelsea, the very monogamous, died-in-the-wool, card-carrying _lesbian_ is integral to its success. If there was some way to get Aunt Es out of the house on Wednesday nights, she wouldn't have to know about him going out, and the surprise would mean a lot to both of them. Any thoughts?" I asked.

She seemed to want to get them back together as much as I did, so I'd accept any suggestions she had. We weren't _exactly_ breaching attorney/client privilege by plotting behind my aunt and uncle's backs, but it wasn't _exactly _on the up and up. Eventually, Aunt Esme would be happy that we'd meddled, right?

"Okay, let me see what I can do. I'll call you back before the end of the day," she responded and then hung up. I was sorry that she wasn't still on the other end of the line, but at least I had something to look forward to. Isabella Swan was going to call me back. I was so stupidly lame it wasn't even funny.

##

BPOV

I couldn't believe I was selling out my client for my own selfish purposes. Well, I wasn't _precisely_ selling her out. If Carlisle moved back into the house, even if it was downstairs, they'd run into each other and hopefully open the lines of communication that seemed to have shut down…well, with the help of a counselor they would. That was what I was trying to convince myself when I called her number, anyway.

"Hi Bella. How are you, dear?" Esme asked through the phone line that Wednesday afternoon. The guilt over what I was about to do was eating me alive.

"I'm well. Listen, Carlisle wants something added to the response. He wants you to let him move into the basement apartment because he doesn't want to spend more money on living in a hotel. I said I'd run it by you," I explained trying to sound upbeat about it. I was cringing on the line wondering what was going to happen when what I said sunk in for her.

"Crap. I guess it _is_ a waste of money. Fine, but I want it understood that he lives downstairs. I'm not cooking for him or doing his laundry or playing answering service. I'll see him on Tuesday and Thursday at counseling, and nothing more. You make sure he understands I'm not taking him back. I'm being practical," she demanded. I let go a heavy sigh of relief and smiled to myself. I was pretty sure it was the first step at the two of them reconciling, and I was very happy about it.

"I'll make sure it's crystal clear. Now, what are you doing tonight?" I asked launching into the self-serving part of my request.

"Knitting. I think this damn afghan will cover the house when I'm done. Why?" she asked skeptically.

"I wondered if you wanted to get together for drinks and dinner. I'll call Mom, and the three of us can go out. We could make it like a weekly thing if you wanted. Wednesdays work the best for me, but if another night's better for you, I'll try to rearrange some things for another night," I offered. It was my attempt to occupy Esme on Wednesday nights so that she didn't know what Carlisle was doing. If the nurse was helping him with a surprise for Esme, I wanted to do all I could to help keep the surprise and keep the peace at the same time.

"Oh, that sounds fun. What time?" she asked excitedly. I actually fist pumped at my small victory. We set up a time and place, and I called my mom who was more than on board with a scheduled girls' night with me. She constantly complained that I didn't spend enough time with her, so it was actually a double win for me.

The next part of my plan was a little trickier. I dialed Edward's number and was really surprised when he picked up himself. "Hi, Bella," he called over the line. He actually sounded happy to hear from me, which truly surprised me. I was happy to be talking to him and hoped he'd consider my request without giving me too much bullshit over it. I took a deep breath and plowed forward.

"Hi. Listen, she agreed, as long as he's clear that she's not taking him back. It's a matter of practicality. She's not going to cook for him or do his laundry. The only time she wants to see him is at counseling on Tuesday and Thursday. That's her offer," I outlined.

"We agree. Now, what are we going to do about the Wednesday night meetings he's having with Chelsea?" he asked. I was pleased that I had an answer for him.

"Oh, I've instituted girls' night out with her and my mother. I'll make sure she's out of the house on Wednesday nights from 8:00 until 10:00. Hopefully, she won't put two and two together and see what I'm doing. Oh, and somewhere on his car is a tracking device. He might want to find it and take it off," I suggested. I kicked myself because that was more than I should have told him. If it was going to work though, Esme couldn't know that he was still seeing Chelsea.

"God, that's fantastic. Okay, I owe you one. When do you want to cash in your favor," he asked. It was the perfect set-up.

"I need a date for happy hour on Friday, and I wondered if you'd go with me. I need you to pretend to, er, be my _boyfriend_," I asked. I wasn't sure if he actually heard the last word because I was so mortified at asking him that my voice failed me…that or my subconscious wouldn't let me say the word in a normal voice because it was completely repulsive to me.

He didn't say anything. I knew it was a long shot at best, and I was kicking myself for asking. "Look, just forget I ever…" I began.

"No, wait. I can do that. Who are you trying to convince? An unwanted Lothario?" he asked with a laugh in his pompous voice. I really didn't want to have to explain it to him, but if we were going to be convincing, I was going to have to give him something, so I very basically outlined the situation and then listened to the jackass laugh when I got to the end of my explanation.

"Oh, _that's_ all. Hey, don't beat yourself up too much. I left Chicago because I'd dated a co-worker, and when it ended badly, it was really tough to continue working together. I was tired of the whole thing anyway, so I moved out here to work for my dad. That's when I learned my lesson about fishing in the company pond," he offered. By 'date' I knew he meant 'fuck', but I was guilty of the same thing so I couldn't really fault him.

"Thanks. I guess we should meet somewhere else and show up for drinks together. That sounds like what a boyfriend and girlfriend would do, right?" I asked because I really had no clue whatsoever, that being my first time at the party.

"Hell, I guess. I don't exactly know. It sounds like what _should_ happen. Okay, I'll pick you up at your place and drive us. What's your address?" he asked. I knew what he was doing. He thought that if there was a shot at having sex with me again, he wanted to do it at my house so he could leave when it was over like I'd done to him. Well played, but you can't play a fellow player.

"Uh, I've got a more practical idea. How about you meet me at my office, and we can cab together from there. That way, we've each got our cars so you don't have to take me back home later," I suggested, cutting him off at the knees. Don't get me wrong, he was very smooth, it's just that I was smoother and I had no intentions of having sex with Edward Masen ever again.

"As you wish, _dear_. I'll see you Friday night. Send me a text with the time," he told me and then he proceeded to give me his cell number. I surprised myself and wrote it down. Why I didn't just tell him I'd send him an e-mail, I didn't know. I needed to talk to Rosalie, because I was doing a lot of shit that wasn't in my usual repertoire. That didn't bode well.

##

Thursday's lunch found Tanya and me at _Barneys _at Pacific Place Mall. Wednesday night with my mom and Esme had gone well. I'd made the mistake of mentioning that I had a date on Friday night which launched my mom and Esme into their litany of reasons why I should buy a new outfit. Esme's comment that she always felt more confident in a new dress actually sold it. Thankfully, neither asked me with whom I was going out, so I was saved from having to tell yet another lie.

So, with that suggestion in mind, I hauled my ass to the mall and was actually shopping for the faux-date. Why I wanted to buy a new dress to wear on a fake date with a man-whore was completely beyond my comprehension. My subconscious suggested the impossible…maybe I liked the guy more than I was willing to admit.

That was bullshit, but I had to consider it for a minute, so I did as I stood at the cashier stand in the Marc Jacobs department buying a $950 black pocket dress and $1,600 black and white plaid jacket. I had the perfect black patent leather Louboutin pumps to wear with it, so I was all set. It was more than I actually wanted to spend on an outfit for the farce, but I'd get a lot of use out of the dress and jacket, so I expensed it in my head and moved on.

##

Friday morning, I was nervous as I dressed. I had a pre-trial hearing in chambers on another case, so I took my more conservative Manolo's so that the judge didn't think I spent my off-time as a hooker, and I went through my day. Jacob had sent me a message that we were to meet at 6:30 at _Boka_ off 1st. I sent a text to Edward relating the same.

_Masen – meet me in front of my building at 6:00 if you can still go for drinks. IMS_

Just then, the clerk told me the judge was ready for me and I turned off my phone. I wasn't looking forward to going up against James Traigor again. He still had an axe to grind with me because I'd represented his wife in their divorce. He made the mistake of representing himself. What is it they say? It's something to the effect that an attorney who represents themselves has a fool for a client? Yeah, he was the poster boy for that shit.

I walked into chambers and waited to be acknowledged. Judge Murphy looked up from the schedule I'd submitted and frowned. "Where's Mr. Traigor?" she asked. He was a fool if he was late because she was one of _those_ judges who would hold that shit against you forever. It wouldn't bode well for any future client you'd ever represent who drew her to hear the case.

"He wasn't outside. I'd hate to have this…" I began when the door suddenly flew open and a harried-looking Traigor waltzed in. I hated the prick.

"I'm sorry, Your Honor. I stopped to help a woman who'd dropped a stack of files in the hallway, and it took a bit longer than I anticipated. It won't happen again," he schmoozed. God, he was a slimy fucker.

"See that it doesn't. Now, let's get down to scheduling. I see that your client has yet to submit financials. What's the hold up, Mr. Traigor?" she asked. I was glad that she saw it on my list.

The asshat had been dicking me around for two weeks regarding the financial disclosure statements of his client, Laurent Rainier. My client, Irina Rainier, was a successful software engineer and had found out that her husband had a huge gambling problem, along with an assload of child support from his first marriage, and he was trying to steal money from her behind her back to satisfy his responsibilities. She wasted no time filing for divorce, and her good friend, Victoria Traigor, had recommended me to represent her. Word of mouth was the best P.R. in my business.

"Your Honor, Mr. Rainier is still trying to compile his financial information. Miss Swan's shortened timeframe has made it quite burdensome on my client to gather the information he needs. He's employed by a Canadian company, and it's taking time to get the information from his employer. We're working hard to get them together, but Mrs. Rainier is making an unreasonable request," he snapped. He actually sneered at me.

"Your Honor, Mr. Traigor has been practicing domestic law for what, ten years at least? He knows that the Court requires a financial accounting before a settlement can be reached. It's nothing new. I'm concerned that Mr. Rainier is trying to hide assets from his wife and that's what's taking so long," I suggested. It was certainly something I expected from the likes of Traigor. He'd definitely be the type to try to help his client hide assets.

He'd tried that shit with his own wife, but she was smarter than he knew and had already gotten her hands on what we needed and made copies of everything. It was more than a little embarrassing to him when I submitted the copies and suggested that maybe he was being less than forthcoming with regard to some of his holdings. His lame-ass excuse of having lost some of the documents wasn't believed by me, and it wasn't believed by the judge either. Unfortunately, he didn't get sanctioned by the Court, but he did pay up.

"I'm curious about that myself, but I know that Canadian divorce laws are different, so maybe the company isn't used to having to respond to such an expedited deadline. I'll give you another week, Mr. Traigor. After that, I'll hold your client in contempt. Now, call the clerk tomorrow and she'll give you a date for hearing. I don't want to have to come between you two again like I did the last time I had you in my courtroom, so bring your manners. We're done here," she ordered.

I packed up my shit and tried to get out as fast as I could so that I wouldn't have to talk to Traigor because he made my skin crawl. Unfortunately, the elevators in the courthouse were slow as molasses, and he was at my side before I could get away.

"If it isn't the hot shot Spinster Swan, self-anointed ball buster of all married men in Seattle. Still single? How many cats do you have now?" he snapped. I laughed.

"I really owe you a thank you, James. My fee for representing your wife paid off my mortgage," I snapped back sarcastically.

"Well, glad I could help. It seems only fair that you should have me over to tour the property. I wouldn't mind trying to ease your sexual frustration while I'm there," he goaded. God, I was going to need a shower.

"Well, my dick is bigger than yours, but sure, I'll have you over. Call me the day after you find your balls," I replied. Just then, he crushed me against the elevator wall, and the cocksucker ground his hard-on into my hip.

"I've got my balls, Swan. Wanna see 'em?" he purred in my ear. I elbowed him in the gut, and he backed off. His breath smelled like garlic, and he was so repulsive that I wondered how Victoria let him come near her for the time they were married.

"Sorry, I don't have my glasses today so it would be impossible for me to see something so small. Get me the financials, because I won't hesitate to file a motion for sanctions against you, you slimy bastard," I snapped as the doors opened. I stepped off the elevator quickly and marched over to the security desk. The last thing I wanted was for him to follow me to my car. I heard him laughing as he walked by and then out the front door of the courthouse. He knew he'd scared me, and I wasn't happy about it.

\\\

_**E/N: Duh duh dah! Up next…the faux date! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I look forward to hearing from you : )**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews and support of this story! I'm overwhelmed. Please, keep it up!**_

_**Just a head's up…this story is 14 chapters and an Epilogue. I don't want anyone surprised that it's not a decathlon like "Trip of a Lifetime." I also hope that you don't jump ship on me with the news!**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. I just got my copy of "Breaking Dawn" yesterday and stayed up way to late watching it. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**\\\**_

5. "And the Oscar Goes To…"

##

EPOV

"Shirley, I need directions to Black & Clearwater, please," I asked through the intercom. I was in the middle of reviewing a custody proposal for one of my cases that was drawn up by Tyler Crowley, and it didn't make a damn bit of sense. It was exactly what I'd come to expect from him. The guy was nice enough but he was such a moron, and while Emmett usually dealt with him, it was left to me while Emmett was on his honeymoon.

I checked my watch and saw it was nearly 5:30, and I needed to get going if I was going to pick up Bella on time. I sent a quick message to Crowley that I'd e-mail him the changes over the weekend, and I packed my briefcase to leave. I walked out to Shirley's desk and took the printout she handed me, and I was off.

I pulled into the parking garage off the side of the 5th Avenue building, and I hurried to the front. I was a bit early, so I pulled out my BlackBerry and sent a message to Bella that I was outside waiting for her. Luckily, it wasn't raining that evening though a storm was supposed to be coming in overnight, and the weekend was projected to be a complete rainout. It really wasn't anything unusual.

I'd done my best to put what Jasper told me out of my mind, but I wasn't very successful. I'd had a Continuing Legal Education class regarding Ethics on Thursday, which was quite ironic, and I could honestly say that I got nothing out of it because I paid not one bit of attention for the four hours I sat in the ballroom at the Hyatt. The topic wasn't very exciting, or so I told myself as the reason for my daydreaming, but I knew deep down that they could have been schooling me on how to find the keys to the kingdom and I wouldn't have paid attention. The woman was driving me insane.

Ten minutes later, I turned to see her walk out of the building, and I nearly fell over. She looked absolutely stunning…more than she had at the wedding reception where she first caught my eye. She was wearing a black dress with a black and white jacket and a pair of heels that were sexy as fuck.

She looked around and saw me standing there, feeling completely nervous. When she'd asked me to go out for drinks and pretend to be her boyfriend, at first I wanted to say unequivocally, _no way in hell_. But, as I thought about it…rather quickly I might add…I couldn't find a reason in me _not_ to help her out. Well, that's what I told myself I was doing.

Carlisle had been so damn happy to get to move back to his house, and I'd told myself that I owed her something for making it happen. My pretending to be her boyfriend so that her ex's girlfriend wouldn't make him fire her was my payment.

Of course, I'd researched unlawful termination and sexual harassment laws because if that fucker thought he could get away with firing her to appease his girlfriend, _I'd_ represent her _pro bono _to sue his stupid ass for everything he had. Not that I didn't think she could handle herself, but a smart attorney never represented themselves in court. It made you look arrogant, and it immediately turned the judge and jury against you.

"Thanks for doing this, Edward," the beauty commented as she walked over to where I stood waiting for her. I swallowed hard and tried to engage my brain and disengage my dick. It wasn't easy.

"Hey, Carlisle's at home, and they've gone to their first counseling session. It's the very least I could do," I chanted as I walked to the curb and hailed a cab. I got in first because I'd read that a gentleman didn't make a lady slide across the seat of a cab. Of course, that put the kibosh on my opening and closing the door, but it was a trade-off. I'd actually Googled manners because I wasn't an expert, no matter how hard my mother had tried to beat them into me as a young man.

The whole "boyfriend" thing was new to me, but I was going to give it my best shot. I remembered what I'd witnessed when Emmett was dating Rosalie, and after all, we were meeting Bella's "friend" and his girlfriend, so I decided I'd take my cues from him.

We pulled up in front of the bar, and she got out as I paid the cab. I joined her seconds later and took her hand which I could see freaked her out. I could quickly tell that we needed to have a little pep talk. "If you want this to be convincing, you're going to have to be a better actress and actually pretend to _like_ me. Now, look through the window and point them out," I ordered. I took the opportunity to wrap my arms around her waist to add a level of authenticity in case they were looking at us through the window. That's what I told myself, anyway.

"Okay, he's a very tall Native American guy, and she appears to be a small redhead with curly hair. They're looking at us now," she responded as she placed her hands on my biceps through my suit jacket. I glanced through the window and saw the couple who she described. The man appeared to be scowling which made me chuckle, and the young woman was smiling. I took the opportunity to seal the deal for the young woman, and I ducked down and caught Bella's soft mouth in a kiss.

"What are you doing?" she mumbled against my lips. Hey, when I committed to a role, I committed to a role_._ The other couple was going to believe that we were a serious couple if I had to fuck her on the table to prove it. And, I certainly wasn't opposed to taking that step…in the name of authenticity, of course.

Her lips were soft, and I remembered kissing her the night we spent together. It had been incredible, and as I stood there on the sidewalk with people walking by, it was even more incredible than my memory did justice. She was sex on legs, and I couldn't help but sweep my tongue over her top lip. When she parted hers, I dove in like a true thespian. As my tongue tangled with hers, I tasted cinnamon. She'd either brushed her teeth or taken a mint, and I appreciated the effort. Plus, it tasted amazing mixed with her natural taste. After an indecent minute, we broke apart. I was pleased to see that she was out of breath and completely flushed.

"Shall we,_ girlfriend_?" I teased as I unwrapped one of my arms from her and walked her toward the door. She wrapped her arm around my waist, and to the innocent passerby, we looked every bit a couple. I didn't hate it as much as I thought I would. Quite the contrary. I actually liked it very much_._

##

BPOV

Son-of-a-fucking-bitch.I had no intention of letting the man kiss me again. I remembered, even in my slightly impaired state after the reception, that he was a fantastic kisser, so when he pulled me into his arms and kissed me, it completely took me by surprise. When I felt his tongue against my lips, I couldn't resist sucking it into my mouth. I was nearly making a slutty spectacle of myself on the street, and I'd only been in his presence for about fifteen minutes. It wasn't looking good for my self-control.

I'd been chanting to myself all day after the encounter with Traigor that there was no way I was going to sleep with Edward Masen. I'd even skipped shaving my legs that morning as insurance that I wouldn't sleep with him. I had on stockings, so you couldn't see that I'd skipped shaving, but if anyone touched my bare legs, the stubble would likely draw blood.

"Shall we, _girlfriend_?" he teased as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I wrapped mine around his, and we walked inside. I saw Jacob waving to us, and I directed us over to the high top where he and Vanessa were waiting. They already had drinks in front of them, and I could see a look on Jacob's face that told me he was still skeptical.

"Hi. Sorry we're a little late. This one just can't keep his hands to himself," I offered as Edward pulled out the barstool for me. He waved a waitress over toward our table and took the seat next to me grabbing my hand as soon as his ass hit the stool.

I heard him laughing next to me and then I felt his arm on the back of my chair. "Hi. I'm Edward Masen. My girlfriend speaks very highly of you, Jacob," he introduced himself as he extended his hand to Jacob. Jake shook it and continued to look at me skeptically.

"Hi, Vanessa. I'm Bella. It's so nice to finally meet you. Jacob talks about you all the time," I introduced myself to her. She shook my hand and looked at Jacob for any reaction. Luckily for him, he didn't give her one.

She was a beautiful young woman. She had curly red hair and a very sweet smile. I could tell that she was smitten with Jacob, and I was quite happy about it. I wanted to make sure that she knew that there was nothing between Jacob and me other than friendship.

"Bella, it's nice to meet you. I can see why Jacob went out with you. You're a beautiful woman," she offered. I blushed, but I needed to head her off before she got too far down the path of 'are you still fucking my boyfriend'.

"She's just that, isn't she? Well, Vanessa, it's no wonder why Jacob is so taken with you. He's got very good taste in women. Let's just get it out there and clear the air so we can enjoy the evening. We all know that my Bella and your Jacob dated for a period of time. I can promise you that it's over. She doesn't have time for anyone but me, so I'd suggest that we just accept the fact that they're better off as friends, and we're better off that they figured it out. Now, where's that waitress?" Edward asked. I could have kissed him again. I saw Vanessa relax, and I was so damn happy about it, I could have danced a little dance. I saw that Jacob was happy about it as well.

We talked and drank for two hours. Edward was more than accommodating with regard to pretending to be my boyfriend. He was attentive and sweet, which completely threw me for a loop. I didn't think it was in his nature, but he was proving me wrong. He didn't keep his hands off of me all evening, and by the time we were ready to leave, I could tell that Vanessa bought in hook, line, and sinker. I could also tell that Jacob had as well.

We parted company when Jacob and Vanessa decided to go off for dinner. I actually liked her very much, and I hoped that we could become friends, and I thought that she felt the same way. The only thing left to do was shed myself of Edward Masen.

After all the touching and feeling and kissing, I was having a hard time keeping sight of my earlier determination that I wasn't going to sleep with him again. The man had me so keyed up that I was barely able to put together a sentence.

"Well, I think we pulled it off. So, are you hungry? We can just scoot over to the other side and grab a bite. I don't think I can drive home right now," he asked.

Dinner was the last thing on my mind. I had a decision to make with regard to whether I was going to go back on my word to myself and sleep with the man or whether I was going to skip out and take a cab home. My head was telling me to get the hell out of there as quickly as possible. My heart was staging a revolt. My lady parts…they were prepared to shut down completely unless I took the man home and fucked him mercilessly. It was a bad spot to be in.

##

EPOV

_Fuck. Shit. Son-of-a-bitch. _What the hell had I done? I'd played the part of _boyfriend_ so well that I was actually starting to believe it. Stealing kisses in the beginning was for the woman across the table from us. As the night progressed, it was more for me and the fact that I couldn't keep my stupid fucking hands off of her. She smelled incredible, and she looked so sexy when she took the jacket off that I wanted to take her out of the bar and somewhere private to fuck her into oblivion.

The evening had apparently been a success, and Bella and I had pulled it off. Jacob Black and his girlfriend, Vanessa Wolfe, believed that we were in love and that we spent a lot of time together. At one point, I found myself wishing it was true. That was when I switched to club soda. Adding alcohol to the situation was a horrifically bad idea.

I stupidly decided to offer to take her to dinner, and I was shocked when she answered. "I'm in no shape to drive tonight, and I really want to go home. I live on the outskirts of Queen Anne. How about we go to my house, and I'll make us something to eat, and you can get a cab home from there. Esme told me you live not far from her, so it's not that far to go. You can get your car tomorrow," she suggested as her foot grazed my shin. God, I was more than ready to get out of there.

"That sounds like a plan, Miss Swan. Come on," I responded as I tossed cash on the table and led her to the street, hailing a cab. Once we were inside, it was a matter of seconds before we were all over each other. The attraction was undeniable. It was almost unseemly, but I didn't really care.

When the cab stopped in front of her home, I was pleasantly surprised. It was a nice Tudor-style brick. It was the type of house that I could see myself coming home to at the end of a long day. It was the type of house that I could see myself walking into and pulling Bella into a kiss and being happy that I was home for the night. I needed to get the fuck out of there as fast as possible.

"Oh, shit, I just remembered that I've got an early meeting in the morning. I'm sorry to do this, but I need to leave," I told her. I turned to walk down the street to find a cab or a bus or a bike, but before I did, I pulled her into my arms and kissed her again.

It was a good-bye kiss if I'd ever given one, but I kissed her nonetheless. It felt fantastic and scary at the same time. I needed to distance myself from Bella Swan, because she made me think about things that I'd never thought about in my life. I was in trouble, and I needed to get the hell away. The woman was a witch, and I was under her spell. That wasn't good at all.

##

BPOV

The annoying bastard just left. He pulled me into him for a searing kiss, and then he left. That bullshit about an early meeting was just that…bullshit. I'd used that excuse so many times that I should have just recorded it and hit the play button. He was as scared as I was and he was sounding the retreat, and when I really thought about it, I was grateful. I wasn't able to rein in my hormones, and I was just a few layers of clothing away from fucking him…yet again…after I'd steeled myself that I absolutely wouldn't. I was pissed at myself for my weakness, and I was glad that one of us had the sense to call it off. No good would come of a repeat performance, I was certain.

Saturday morning, as I sipped coffee at my kitchen table while reviewing paperwork from the Women's Law Clinic for a _pro bono _case I'd taken on, I thought about how grateful I was that Edward had shut everything down the night before. I didn't have the slightest idea what had happened to my internal dialogue that guided me not to make bad decisions, but at least his was in place. I didn't need the complication of a relationship, and I was certain he didn't either, so the fact that one of us had the sense to stop it actually gave me a lot more respect for Edward Masen.

As I was preparing a Petition for Enforcement of a standing child support order for a nice young woman named Lindsay Gray, my front doorbell rang. I tightened my robe around myself and walked into the hallway to find out who it was, though I was pretty sure it was my mom. When I opened the door, I wasn't surprised to find her with her typical basket of muffins.

"Mom, my phone actually works," I remarked as I let her into the house. She walked into my kitchen with a little more swagger than I was used to seeing from Renee Swan. Something was up, and I had no idea what it was.

"I know, but this needs to be talked about in person. I'm at a loss of what to do, and you're _out there_, so you need to help me figure this out," Mom responded as she filled the kettle and put it on the stove for tea. I refilled my coffee and waited.

"Mom, spill," I coaxed. She had something on her mind, and she wasn't going to leave until I knew all about it. I wanted to finish my paperwork, go to the gym, pick up my car from the office, and grocery shop. I'd determined that all of those activities would keep my mind off of Edward Masen, so I was all over getting on with my day.

"Okay. So, yesterday I was at the grocery. I was next in line, and I actually dropped my basket. My stuff just went everywhere. This handsome _young_ guy behind me helped me gather my groceries, which threw me off, but I went ahead and checked out after I thanked him. I was out the door and on the way to the car when he came running out behind me calling my name. He had my debit card in his hand, and he was absolutely gorgeous. He handed it to me, and he asked me to go for coffee. I went with him for a quick cup, sort of as a thank you for returning my debit card. We talked, and he's really nice. He's a phys ed teacher and coaches a high school baseball team. When we left the coffee shop, he asked me if he could take me to brunch tomorrow. What the hell do I do?" she asked as the kettle on the stove began to whistle. She went to the cupboard and pulled out a tea bag and a cup and waited for me to respond.

I wasn't certain what to say. The fact that my mom was meeting men and I wasn't didn't exactly make my day. I thought about what she'd said, and I decided it was time for her to move on. Dad wouldn't want her wasting away alone, so I pushed down my protective side, and I decided to be encouraging. "Mom, was he legal?" I teased as I peeled the paper from the muffin in my hand.

"Bella, of course he was. I think he was about eight years younger than me. His name is Phil, and he was very striking," she offered with a small smile on her face.

"Mom, it's just a brunch. He's not going to have his way with you on the buffet. Dad wouldn't want you being the grieving widow for the rest of your life. Go to brunch. It's a meal. Do you want me to go with you?" I asked innocently.

"Dear God, no. If I have a chance with this guy, the last thing I need is for _you_ to show up. He'd forget me in a heartbeat when he got a look at you. Now, how was your date with Edward last night? I talked to Es this morning. He's in a bit of a tizzy, by the way," she offered.

Oh, that most assuredly caught my attention. "He's what?" I asked as I nearly choked on my pumpkin-pecan muffin. It was really good, but the news was a surprise. He'd left so abruptly the night before that I was certain that he couldn't get far enough away from me and likely erased any and all thoughts of me, including my number from his cell phone.

"He's in a tizzy. He called Carlisle this morning, and he doesn't know what to do about you. Of course, Carlisle told Es when they were having breakfast, and she called me when Carlisle left for rounds," Mom responded.

"Carlisle and Esme had breakfast together?" I asked inquisitively. I was quite happy about that bit of news. That was the progress we were all hoping they'd make…that was, unless it ended in a food fight or a screaming match.

"Yes, they did. She claimed that she'd needed to clean out the fridge and asked him to come up for breakfast, but I think it was genius for you to negotiate for him to move back in. I see this as a good thing," Mom responded as she sipped her tea.

I agreed, but I wanted more information regarding Edward's phone call with Carlisle, though I didn't want my mother to put too much emphasis on it. I was at a loss of how to broach it, so I decided to let it go. I wanted to know what was troubling him about me, but I wasn't about to ask. I wasn't the girl who worried about what a hook up thought. Actually…I was becoming that girl, and I hated myself for it.

##

EPOV

"Uncle Carlisle, can I come over to talk to you? Call me back," I left the message on his cell.

It was 6:00 AM on Saturday morning, and I was spinning in. I had done the one thing I never thought I'd do. I'd walked away from what I was pretty certain was a sure thing. The woman was giving me every indication that she was willing, but I couldn't man up for once in my life. I had the feeling that if I went into her house and spent the night with her, things would get more complicated than they already were with regard to my feelings for her, and I was having a hard enough time as it was. I didn't know what to do about Bella Swan, and it was eating me alive.

An hour late, my cell rang, and I saw it was him, so I answered. "Hey, sorry to bother you, but I need to talk to someone with some common sense and someone who has a handle on what a relationship entails. Can I come over?" I asked.

I couldn't call my dad because he was currently dating a woman younger than _me_ who had the biggest breast implants I'd ever seen. I liked my women natural. Apparently, Dad didn't. He wasn't the one to go to for relationship advice.

"Sure. We just got up and are planning to have breakfast in an hour, so I just got out of the shower. I think I'm wearing her down," he whispered through the phone. I truly hoped he was talking about Aunt Esme. I prayed to God he wasn't bringing women back to their house. That wouldn't bode well in trying to get the two of them back together.

I jumped into my SUV and drove to their place which wasn't far from mine. It was too early to be out and about, but I needed to talk, and he was a sounding board upon which I'd always relied. He answered the door and offered me coffee, and I took a sip as I settled on the couch in the small quarters. I could hear Aunt Esme overhead, and I truly wondered how he survived living in the basement of his own home with his wife living directly above him. He must love her very much if he was willing to put up with that shit.

"What's on your mind?" he asked as he sat down in a chair across from me. I had no idea how to even begin. It wasn't something I was used to talking about, ever. Women didn't get to me. I loved 'em, so to speak, and I left 'em without another thought. Bella Swan was so far out of my level of comprehension, I was hamstringed.

"Don't judge, okay?" I asked as I sipped my coffee nervously. He settled back in his chair and crossed his ankle over his knee, and he nodded.

"I've dug myself into a hole I don't know how to get out of. I can't talk to Dad about it because he's currently dating a woman younger than me, and he's no help with regard to romantic advice. I dare not call Mom because she'd be on a plane in a heartbeat to plan a wedding, and I don't think Aunt Es likes me very much right now," I began. I saw him chuckle, which I didn't really appreciate.

"Just lay it out there. You've got feelings for Bella Swan, and you don't know what to do. Am I right?" he asked hitting the nail on the head. How he did that, I didn't know.

"Yeah. I don't have the slightest idea of what the fuck to do. I went with her last night to a happy hour with friends, and I played the part of her boyfriend. Why isn't really important. The worst part of it is that I actually _wanted_ to be her boyfriend, and I left her standing on the sidewalk outside her house after she invited me inside. I don't do that, Uncle Carlisle. I'm not that guy. I can't imagine what to do next, but I can't believe how she's consumed my thoughts since I met her. You've been through relationships, right? Tell me how to get over this," I begged. He was a good looking guy. Surely he had some deeply profound advice on the subject.

"I'm afraid you've caught me at a bad time, Edward. I'm trying to figure out how to win back your aunt without ruining a surprise that's been months in the making, and I'm not having very much luck. Look, I think you're so freaked out because it's the first time you've met anyone like Bella. She's a beautiful, smart, funny woman, and if I'm not mistaken, you like 'em pretty and stupid. You're in a completely different ballpark, my friend, and trying to figure out how to navigate the bases is screwing with your head. That sound about right?" he asked. Fuck, he'd pegged it on his first try. He was a very astute man.

"Yeah, so what do I do?" I asked pathetically. He thought for a minute and then smiled.

"Maybe, just this once, you try…wait for it…asking her on a date," he replied. Aside from the fact that he seemed to be channeling Barney Stinson from "_How I Met Your Mother_," it was the same advice that Jasper had given me earlier in the week.

"Uncle Carlisle, I don't _want_ a relationship. What I need from you is how to make this all _stop_, not how to make it _worse_," I whined as I got up from my seat and began pacing while I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to stave off the headache that was definitely coming my way.

"Sorry, son, I'm in the business of being in love, not trying to run from it. Remember, I deal with hearts everyday…the health of the heart is my life's mission. Maybe your dad could help you with that more than you thought," he responded. Just then, his cell buzzed. I saw him look at the text and smile like a game show host. That was my cue to get the fuck out of there.

"I get it. I'm out of here. Good luck. I'll talk to you later," I announced as I left out the back door. As I walked around the front of the house, I knocked on the kitchen window where Aunt Esme was setting the table and waved to her. She had a smile that matched his, and I actually smiled to myself. I hoped they'd figure their shit out soon because it gave me a little glimmer of hope with regard to matters of the heart, of which my Uncle Carlisle was a self-proclaimed caretaker.

##

As I pulled into the driveway of my house, I noticed that the space next to me was empty. It was then that I remembered that I needed to get to Bella's office and pick up my other car. I'd gotten so keyed up by my thoughts of her that I'd completely forgotten that I'd left my car in the parking garage near her building.

I called a cab and went downtown. When I walked up to my Mercedes, I noticed a note stuck to the windshield. I assumed it was a nasty note from the garage management, so I shoved it into the pocket of my jeans and climbed in without too much thought.

I decided to go to the grocery store on the way home and pick up some food because I didn't feel like going out that night, which was definitely not like me. Jasper sent a text to see if I wanted to go out with him, and I didn't even respond. I couldn't let him know how pathetic I was because he'd never let me forget how much of a tailspin a woman had put me in.

As I was putting groceries away that afternoon, the house phone rang. I looked at caller ID and saw it was my dad. I didn't want to talk to him, but he rarely called me so I assumed something was wrong. "Hey, Dad," I answered.

"Hey, Junior. I haven't talked to you in weeks. How's everything going?" he asked. I hated the nickname 'Junior', and I was sure he knew it which was why he continued to use it. We definitely had a love/hate relationship a lot of the time.

"Busy. I'd have thought you'd have a date tonight," I answered sardonically. I wondered where his too-young girlfriend was because I'd tried to talk to him at the office the week before, and he was out with her.

"Oh, I broke it off. She was a sweet kid, but I could only take so much of her talking about shit I had no idea about. Why didn't you tell me that Esme and Carlisle were separated and you're representing him in the divorce?" he asked. I wondered how long it would take him to find out. The conflict sheet had circulated, but I was sure he ignored them unless someone brought it to his attention. I'd actually hoped he'd never find out because I agreed with Uncle Carlisle…my dad had more than a familial interest in Aunt Esme.

"Oh, that's likely going to go away. They're in counseling, and the judge is set to rule on a Response and Request for a Stay on Monday. Actually, Aunt Es agreed to go to counseling, so I'm pretty optimistic that they'll work it out. Sorry, Dad, you missed your shot," I joked. He laughed on the other end of the line, which surprised me.

"Yeah, well, that's not a bad thing. I think they're good together so I hope they work it out. I hope Carlisle's not as stupid as I was and allows a good thing to slip through his fingers. Speaking of which…how's your mother? Is she seeing anyone?" Dad asked. I was surprised. He never called me to ask about Mom.

"Mom and I don't talk about who we're dating. Hell, I haven't talked to her in about a month. She was going on some kind of tour with some of her friends to New England for leaf peeping, whatever the hell that is. I guess she's back by now. I should probably call her," I thought out loud.

"Hmm. I knew that was something she always wanted to do. She tried to get me to take her for years, but I was too busy. I was a damn fool. When you find the right girl, don't take her for granted, Edward. Don't let yourself become me…fifty-six and alone…trying to chase my youth by dating women who are far too young for me. It's really pathetic. Anyway, I just wanted to check in with you. We should talk more," he suggested. He sounded really down, and I didn't have anything going on, so I did something I'd never done before. I invited my dad over for dinner.

"Hey, I'm not doing anything tonight. Why don't you come over for dinner? I went to the store today and got some good-looking steaks, and it's warm enough to grill," I offered.

"I'd like that. How's 7:00 sound?" he asked sounding a little happier. I agreed, and we hung up. I went to the freezer and pulled out the steaks that I'd purchased. They weren't yet frozen, so I was happy I'd remembered them when I tendered the offer for dinner.

As I bent down to pull out a dish to marinade them in, I felt my car keys sticking me dangerously close to a very important part of my anatomy. I pulled them out of my pocket and something fell on the floor. I bent down and picked up the paper and remembered it had been on the windshield of my car when I picked it up. I was about to throw it away without looking at it, but I remembered that I hadn't really looked around my car and if someone had hit me, I'd definitely want to get in touch with them. I unfolded the paper and found something that surprised me. It was a note, but not from an unknown assailant. It was from Bella Swan.

_Edward,_

_Sorry I made everything so weird last night. It wasn't my intention, I promise you. I truly appreciate your help with that situation, and I promise I won't be asking you to do anything like that again. _

_Best of luck, and let's hope Carlisle and Esme figure their shit out._

_Bella_

For reasons unknown to me, I didn't like it at all. It seemed too final. I had no idea why, but there it was. I didn't want her writing me off like that. I had to figure out what to do because the phrase "_Don't let yourself become me…fifty-six and alone…trying to chase my youth by dating women who are far too young for me,"_ spoken by my father earlier kept rattling around in my head. _Did I want to be that guy?_ I had to figure it out quickly before the opportunity got away from me. Maybe Bella Swan was my opportunity?

\\\

_**E/N: So? Seems like Mr. Masen has himself in a bit of a pickle. We'll get to know Edward Masen, Senior in this one…I love his character!**_

_**Please, let me know what you think. I really love hearing from you.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Greetings and salutations! Thank you for the lovely reviews of chapter 5. Hugs to each and every one of you.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**\\\**_

6. Parental Bonding Moments

##

BELLA

I climbed on the treadmill in the gym at my office building and pumped up AC/DC on my iPod. I was kicking myself for leaving the note, but I felt like it was the smart thing to do. I didn't want the guy to live in fear that I'd start stalking him, so I left a note thanking him politely for helping me out and telling him that he wouldn't be hearing from me for anything of the sort ever again. It seemed like the right thing to do after my mom told me what she'd heard from Esme. I didn't want him worrying about it, and after what he'd done for me, I wanted to set his mind at ease.

I turned up the speed and the slant on the treadmill, and I lost myself in the music. I was so engrossed in my run that when I felt the tap on my shoulder, I nearly fell off the goddamn thing. I pulled out my earbuds and focused on the fact that Tanya and Seth were standing in front of me in workout clothes.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" I asked. I could see by the look on her face that she was very happy, and he didn't look like he was hating life either.

"We're going to dinner, but we thought we'd workout first. What are you doing here? You should be careful if you're here by yourself. You never know who's going to wander in," Seth scolded. He was right, but I had so much shit on my mind that I hadn't really thought it through when I climbed on the treadmill and pumped up the music.

"Oh, I'm just working through some stuff. I find that losing myself in mindless exercise helps me think. So, I take it that this is consensual?" I teased. I saw Tanya blush, and Seth smiled.

"Yeah, entirely. It took her long enough to catch on that I was interested in her. Thanks for telling her I wasn't a complete jerk, by the way. It means a lot coming from you," Seth responded. I took my towel and wiped my face and then turned the treadmill back on for my cool down.

Tanya climbed on a stair climber, and Seth got on the treadmill next to me. "So, you're not doing anything tonight?" Tanya asked as she set up the machine and began climbing. I hated the damn thing. If I was climbing stairs, they damn well should go somewhere.

"No. I had to come pick up my car from last night, so I decided to work out, go home and fix myself dinner, and turn in early. I've got to go over to my mom's house early in the morning and help her get ready for her first date since my dad passed," I volunteered.

It had taken a lot of talking to talk Mom into it, but I was sure that it was for the best. Maybe it would be nothing more than the fact that she made a new friend, but she needed to get out there_. Yeah, I was one to talk._

"Jake told me you had a boyfriend. I'd have thought you'd be doing something with him on a Saturday night," Seth questioned as he sped up his treadmill. I saw Tanya nearly fall off the stair climber, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, I'll tell you two, but you can't tell anyone, especially not Jacob. Vanessa thought there was something going on between Jake and me, so I got a friend of mine to go with me and pretend to be my boyfriend so that she would see I wasn't after her man. I'd like it to stay between us that the guy was just a friend, if you don't mind," I requested.

Tanya stopped the machine she was on and turned to look at me. I didn't like the look in her eyes at all. "So _that's_ why we went shopping? You bought a new $2,500 outfit for a fake date? Who'd you take?" she challenged. I didn't want to tell her, but I couldn't think of any other potential candidates quickly enough, and she saw right through me anyway.

"Edward Masen," I answered nonchalantly. I saw her smile and shake her head.

"What?" I snapped. It was an innocent faux-date, and I wouldn't let her make it into anything more.

"You've got it bad for him. Did you take him home with you last night? You know you can't lie to me," Tanya ordered. At least I could honestly say no.

"No. We went for drinks, and he saw me home then he quickly got into a cab and left. Don't make more out of this than there is," I snapped as I wiped my forehead with my towel. I decided I wanted to get the hell away from the two of them, so I started packing up my things to leave.

"Bella, you know, one of these days you're going to have to admit that you don't really like being alone. I hope I'm around to see it. I'll see ya Monday," Tanya told me as she climbed on the treadmill next to Seth and then began talking to him. I rapidly left without another word.

She was right, of course. I was finding it increasingly difficult to be alone, and I just couldn't see my routine of one-night stands as being fulfilling any longer. I had to figure out something before I lost my mind or developed corporal tunnel syndrome from all of the self-abuse it was going to take to _keep_ from losing my mind.

##

"Mom, the dress looks tasteful and not slutty. Esme wouldn't have a slutty dress in her closet if her life depended on it," I confirmed.

My mother was as nervous as I'd ever seen her. She'd been going on and on about how she should have made Dad eat more fish…broiled, not fried…than steak. It was the same shit she said after he died. Dad was nine years older than Mom, and when he retired from the force because of a back injury, they decided that Mom would quit her teaching job and they'd retire to Phoenix because the weather would be kinder to his back than in Seattle.

Mom came from money, and my dad had worked hard his whole life and left my mom a big life insurance policy, so she didn't go back to teaching when she moved back to Seattle. She adopted a group of women her age who were in similar situations, and she poured herself into those relationships. She tried to dote over me but I didn't like it, so her friends got a lot of attention.

As she stood before me tugging on the dress that Esme had lent her, I couldn't help but laugh. It struck her just above the knee, and she had bitched and moaned that it was too short. My mom was a beautiful woman in her early fifties and for her to worry about showing her knees was ridiculous. "Quit tugging on it because you'll stretch it out. It looks perfect," I ordered as I fastened her pearls around her neck. They'd been an anniversary gift from my dad, and she never left the house without them.

"You're sure it's not too short. I don't want to give this guy the wrong idea," Mom whined. I laughed again and handed her the sweater that she was going to wear over the sleeveless brown dress. She looked beautiful, and I was sure that Phil, whoever he was, would be quite happily surprised.

"Mom, you _need_ to give him the wrong idea. You need to have someone else to dote on besides me and your friends. You need a man in your life. You were married to dad longer than you weren't, remember? Now, do you have cab fare?" I teased. It was something she always said to me when I was younger. I was enjoying being able to throw it back at her.

"Ha, ha, smartie pants. Yes, I have cab fare. Now, he'll be here in fifteen minutes. Go ahead and get out of here. Even in that ratty outfit, you'll still look better than me. I don't need the competition," she ordered. I knew she was completely wrong because she looked stunning, but after the shot at my yoga pants and t-shirt, I wasn't going to challenge her.

I made my way to the door and just as I was about to open it, I yelled, "Mom, don't put out on the first date. He won't respect you for that." I laughed to myself but when I opened the door, I saw a guy standing there with a smile on his face and a bouquet of flowers in his hand. _Fuck, I guess that's the guy_. He _was_ good looking but he definitely wasn't my type.

"Quite the opposite, actually. I'd respect her very much. You must be Bella. I'm Phil Dwyer," he introduced as I stepped aside to let him in. I felt my face redden, but he seemed to be laughing, so I didn't really worry. He was a pretty smooth talker, and I hoped that Mom wasn't in over her head.

I shook his hand and smiled at him because he seemed really nervous. "Hi, Phil. Sorry about that. I like doing that sort of thing to my mom. She'll be down in a minute," I told him as I showed him into the living room and invited him to sit down on the couch.

Mom breezed into the room a moment later, and I noticed that the pearls were missing. I wondered why, but decided that I'd quiz her about it later. I kissed her cheek and told them to have a good time, and I quickly left.

I ran home, having decided to work for the rest of the day. I had a deposition coming up the next week for which I needed to prepare, and I could always get lost in work. It was just what I did.

##

At 2:00 PM, my doorbell rang. I opened it to find my mom in jeans and a blouse, which was completely uncharacteristic for her. She looked so happy that she was glowing. "Wow, how was the date?" I asked.

Mom walked by me and straight into my kitchen. She immediately started cleaning up the dishes in my sink, and she turned to me with a smile planted firmly on her face. "Go shower and get dressed. Esme has invited us over for an early dinner and girl talk," Mom ordered. I could tell I wasn't going to get out of it, so I spared the argument and went to shower and dress.

An hour later, I was driving us to Esme's house. I pulled up into the driveway and whistled. "Damn, this _is_ some place. No wonder she was willing to fight for it," I commented.

We made our way up the walk to the front door, and before we could ring the bell, Esme pulled open the door. She, too, was in jeans and a t-shirt. I guessed that the Sunday afternoon attire of the Seattle socialite set was jeans and t-shirts. _Who knew?_

"Come in, girls. I'm so glad you're here. I can't wait to hear about this date," Esme gushed as she hooked her arm through Mom's and led her inside as I followed and closed the door. I checked out the house as we walked through and found it to be quite beautiful.

We congregated in the kitchen and watched Esme putting together a chicken casserole that looked like it was going to be heavenly. Esme gave each of us a glass of wine, and I could see that she was ready for Mom to spill. "Okay, Renee. How was the date?" Esme coaxed. I took a sip of my wine and settled back.

"It was extraordinary. He took me to _Boat Street Café_ which was quite lovely. He asked about me and about Charlie, and he was very sweet when I told him about Charlie's heart attack. He told me that he's divorced, but he never had children, and he said he was fine with that. He told me I was one of the most beautiful, fascinating women he'd ever met, and he has a great sense of humor. He told me what you said, Bella, and I was shocked. Be glad I didn't hear it, but he thought it was funny. He said that if he'd have seen the two of us out together he'd have thought we were sisters instead of mother and daughter," Mom gushed. Okay, I could see _that_ was a line of bullshit, but I wasn't about to burst her bubble.

"He sounds great. Did he ask you out again?" Esme asked as she pulled a cake out of the oven. I could tell the woman loved to cook. I was looking forward to a good meal that I didn't have to make for myself.

"He actually asked me out for Wednesday, but I told him I had plans. When I didn't elaborate, he seemed to get a little pissed, and then he asked me if he could take me out on Tuesday. I said yes, and we're going to the Philharmonic. I'm very excited. So, Es, where's Carlisle?" Mom asked. I turned my eyes to Esme. Those two had a lot going on, and it was quite entertaining.

"Well, let's see," she called as she walked over to her laptop on the desk in the corner of the kitchen and looked at the screen studiously. That was when it hit me. Carlisle hadn't taken the damn tracking device off his car, and if she was still keeping tabs on him, the surprise would be ruined even though I didn't know what it was because Edward refused to clue me in, but I actually trusted him that it was something spectacular which was why I was helping out.

"He's at the Bainbridge house. I wonder if he took _her_ with him," Esme remarked. I knew he wouldn't have because there was nothing between Carlisle and Chelsea. That, and the fact that Carlisle didn't come equipped with the parts that Chelsea was into made me chuckle to myself. It was then that I had an idea.

"Well, you know where she lives. Let's drive by her house and see if she's there," I suggested. Esme had to learn to trust Carlisle again, so I thought that if we drove by the woman's house and somehow ascertained that she was home, it might be a good first step in re-establishing trust.

"Bella, I don't know if that's…" Mom began. I held up my hand for her to stop. Esme didn't need Mom lending any doubt to the situation.

"Actually, lets," Esme responded. We climbed into my car after Esme determined that Chelsea would know her car, and I drove to the address as directed by the GPS. As we turned down the street, I was actually pleased to see a woman out front mowing grass.

"Is that her?" I asked as Esme hunkered down in the back seat. I hoped it was. I also looked at the woman behind the push mower because Edward had said she was a lesbian, and I had a hard time putting that together. The woman mowing the grass was quite beautiful, not that lesbians weren't attractive.

"That's her. Well, well. She looks like she's put on a few pounds," Esme remarked cattily. I drove down the street, made a U-turn, and drove back by. Luckily the speed limit in the neighborhood was only 15 mph, so it wasn't completely obvious that we were checking her out. On the second pass, I noticed that the woman had a very protruding bulge around her middle.

"Mother of God, she's pregnant. If that bastard knocked her up, I'll kill him," Esme screeched from the back seat. I actually sped up because I didn't want the woman to hear her shouting. I was certain Carlisle hadn't impregnated the woman, but I didn't know what to say to Esme. It was trouble, no doubt. I had only one way to get to the bottom of it, and it would involve going back on my word, but I had to find out. I was going to have to call Edward Masen.

##

EDWARD

Just as I was settling in for bed that Sunday night, my phone chirped. It was a text from Bella, but I was still reeling from what my dad had said the night before, so I wasn't sure if I should answer her or not.

_Are you up? I desperately need to talk to you. IMS_

I decided to swallow my nerves and call her. "Edward? Thanks for calling me. Look, I can't say how I know this but Chelsea is pregnant, and Esme knows and thinks its Carlisle's. Please tell me he's not a sperm donor or that this grand surprise is somehow linked to a baby," she rambled without giving me a chance to get a word in. Just hearing her voice calmed me down considerably until I processed what she'd said.

"No, of course not! He'd never do that to Aunt Es," I defended. I was 99.9% sure I was right. He'd have told me about doing something so stupid, I was sure, but there was that .01% of me that worried.

"Thank God. Look, he still has that tracking thing on his car, and she's still tracking him. He needs to do something about that," she informed. That situation, I knew something about.

"Oh, he takes it off on Wednesday nights and leaves it in the garage while she's out with you. He puts it back on when he gets home because he really does want her to trust him again. Look, I know this is all very shifty, but I promise you, it's almost over. Their anniversary is coming up, and after that, this will all be a big joke in the family. I'll send you an e-mail about what I find out regarding Chelsea's pregnancy, but I'm certain Carlisle had nothing to do with it. How are you?" I asked. I actually wanted to jump into my car and go to her house to have a conversation with her, but my pride kept me from doing it. That and what my dad had told me the night before.

"I'm fine. Busy. Look, I know I told you I'd leave you alone, but this was strictly business, okay? Just send me an e-mail so I can reassure her, please. Thanks for calling me. Night," she responded and then hung up. My chest was aching at that point. I got up and went to the bathroom finding my new best friend, Pepto Bismol, in the cabinet and quickly took two gulps. I climbed back into bed and thought about the dinner with my dad the night before.

"_I talked to Esme this afternoon, and she told me that she had a friend who I should date. She said you know her…Bella Swan? What's she like?" Dad asked as he sat on the balcony with me while I grilled our steaks. I stopped moving when he said it because I couldn't believe that Aunt Esme would suggest that my father start dating Bella Swan. She was far too young to be dating my dad. She was twenty-eight, and my dad was fifty-six. _

"_She's very young. I know you like beautiful, younger women, and she's all that, but she's not even thirty yet. She's a ball buster as well, plus she's Aunt Esme's attorney. You seriously can't tell me that Esme suggested you should date her," I snapped as I flipped the steaks._

"_She did. You wouldn't have a problem with that, would you? You're not interested in her, are you?" Dad asked. I wanted to scream._

"_What? Me? No. Hell, no. She's not my type, and I'm sure she's not your type either. She doesn't really date, and her job always comes first. I don't think you two would have anything in common," I responded. There was no way I was going to let my father date Bella Swan._

"_Eh, maybe I'll judge for myself. Es said I should call her, so I plan to as soon as possible. I promise I'll be on my best behavior," he replied. I felt myself getting ill. Bella Swan wasn't the type of girl for my dad. She was the type of girl for me but I'd been too stubborn to see it. I needed to figure out my shit because I was probably on the verge of losing any shot that I had at happiness. My dad was a smooth bastard, and if anyone could romance Bella Swan away from me, it would likely be my dad. I didn't want to think about that. I needed to figure out what to do._

I called Carlisle without looking at the time and wasn't surprised that I woke him. He started his work days at 5:30 AM, and of course, at 11:00 PM, he'd have been asleep for hours.

"Edward, what's wrong," he asked groggily over the line.

"Aunt Es knows that Chelsea is pregnant. I don't know how, but she thinks that you have something to do with it. You need to take care of this because I can't keep trying to cover for you. The surprise is going to be very shallow if you're in the hospital because she tried to kill you in your sleep," I informed. I got it that he wanted to make a grand gesture to his wife, but it was getting out of hand, and he was more stubborn than I was. I guessed it was a Cullen trait. My mom, too, was stubborn as hell.

"Shit. I'll tell her about Chelsea in the morning. She's actually not going to come back to work after the baby. Her partner, Gianna, is a fertility doctor, and Chelsea doesn't have to work, so they decided that she'd continue to work until I can find another surgical nurse. I should have told Esme that, but I haven't yet so I guess I'll tell her at counseling. That explains the fact that she didn't respond to my text earlier. When did this shit get so hard?" he asked. I had no answer for him. Fuck, I had my own problems.

##

BELLA

Time marched on, just as it always did. Edward had sent me an e-mail explaining about Chelsea, and I felt a lot better about it. If Esme went off on a tangent again, I'd tell her what I knew, but until then, I was keeping it to myself.

Mom was actually dating Phil Dwyer, and she was very happy. It was rare that she showed up at my door unannounced any longer because she had other things occupying her time.

Carlisle and Esme had continued to go to counseling and things seemed to be going well for them, just as I'd hoped they would. They hadn't officially moved back in together, but I was pretty sure that they were spending more time together than apart.

I'd signed up myself, Esme, and Mom for cooking classes at _Bon Vivant_. The series was International Cuisine, and each week we tackled a different region. I was looking forward to the French class because I loved French food, but I was a total fail at trying to master the recipes, not that I had anyone to cook for anyway.

It had been two weeks since I'd spoken to Edward Masen. I was knee deep in a new case, and I did everything I could to try not to think about him, but it really didn't work very well. How the guy had gotten under my skin so quickly, I had no idea.

The Tuesday before Halloween, Tanya buzzed me on the intercom. I was preparing a pre-nuptial agreement for Victoria Traigor, and I was laughing through it the whole damn time. I remembered my encounter with James at the courthouse, and I was very glad that I hadn't had to deal with him again.

The Rainier divorce was set to be final the week of Thanksgiving, and James had actually complied with all of our requests without me having to contact the court. Irina had the settlement she wanted, and it was just a matter of waiting out the time.

"Edward Masen is on line one," Tanya announced. I could hear the laugh in her voice, and I felt my heart rate pick up.

"Hey, Masen. What now?" I asked with a chuckle in my voice. I was actually very happy to hear from him. I found myself missing him, and more times than I liked to admit, I pulled up his profile on Masen & Associates and just stared at his picture.

Of course, when I went to bed, I had it firmly planted in my head. I remembered the way it felt to be with him the one night we spent together back in early September, so I had plenty to feed my fantasies as I touched myself. Closing my eyes and imagining that my hands were his hands was getting way too comfortable. I hadn't been with another man since Edward, and it was closing in on two months. I was in a sexual drought, and I wasn't happy about it in the very least.

"Miss Swan? This is Ed Masen, _Sr_. Esme gave me your number. I wondered if we might get together for lunch tomorrow," he asked. The voice was similar, yet different. I remembered looking at his profile on the website, and he was a very attractive man. He was twice my age, but hell…I wasn't seeing anyone so I decided what was the harm in getting to know Edward's father?

"Mr. Masen. Why would you like to get together for lunch? Do we have an upcoming case wherein we'll be adversaries?" I asked. Unless he was taking over Carlisle's case, I hadn't seen anything on my docket that led me to believe that he was going to be opposing counsel on anything I had going on.

"I think we have something in common, Miss Swan. I'd like to have the opportunity to talk to you about something of mutual interest. How about _Ruby's Diner_ at noon. I think you'll want to hear me out," he offered. I agreed and we hung up. I had no idea what he wanted to talk about, but I was anxious to find out. I was pretty sure meeting the man would give me a lot of insight into the junior Masen, which I needed because I couldn't get my mind off of the man. I was anxious to find out anything I could about him and hoped that maybe there was something so shocking in his past that I'd be completely turned off by him and forget him. I didn't really buy it either.

##

I walked into _Ruby's Diner_ and immediately zeroed in on Ed Masen, Sr, because he was certainly an older version of Edward. He had the same hair color as his son with a little gray sprinkled in quite attractively. I wondered if he had the same piercing green eyes as his son, because if he did, I was pretty sure I'd do about anything he asked of me.

I walked over to where he sat at the counter and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around on the stool and smiled at me. "You've got to be Bella Swan. Please, sit," he responded pointing to the empty stool next to him with a welcoming smile on his face as he rose to his feet.

I did as he asked, and I placed my purse on the floor, waiting as he resumed his seat. There was a reason we were there, and I was nervous to know why. "So, Mr. Masen, what, _exactly_, is our mutual interest?" I asked as I picked up the menu the waitress placed in front of me. I quickly ordered a diet soda and waited.

"You're everything Edward told me you were. Okay, let's just cut to the chase because I have a partnership meeting this afternoon, and I'm sure you'd rather be spending your time with someone closer to your own age. I know my son has feelings for you, but I think he needs a push. Do you, Miss Swan, have any feelings for my son?" he asked.

I really had no idea how to answer the man. I didn't want to contemplate it myself, so answering him wasn't going to be easy. I felt my face flush, and I hated it, opening my mouth several times and praying that a form of renunciation would come out of it. It didn't.

"Okay, I can see that you do, but you're as much in denial as Edward. So, here's my proposal. First, you need to come to terms with it yourself, and don't try to deny it because it's written all over your face, young lady. Second, you and I are going to start spending time together. Nothing untoward, I promise you…just enough time that my son gets pissed off and finally comes to his senses. I know him, and I know he has feelings for you but he's still completely clueless as to what to do about it.

"Now, you need to decide if you think he's worth it, and if you do, then you call me and we'll begin the charade. It won't take long because, trust me, he's a very impatient man. I can tell he feels very protective of you already, so when I tell him I'm taking you out, he'll get pissed off pretty quickly. Now, you think about it, and let's eat lunch. I'll leave the ball in your court regarding how you want to handle this," he concluded. I was stunned. We ordered lunch, and he told me about Edward as a young boy and teenager.

I walked out of the diner with a hug from the senior Masen, and I went home after I called Tanya to tell her I was working from home that afternoon. I needed to think and I couldn't do it in the office. _Hello God. It's me, Bella. Help!_

\\\

_**E/N: Senior's a pretty shrewd dude. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thank you so much for your support and reviews. I read each and every one and truly enjoy your thoughts. I hope you'll keep letting me know what you think.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**Here's the big showdown!**_

_**\\\**_

7. The Senior Charade and the Junior Epiphany

##

EDWARD

Two weeks of hell. That's what I was living. Every night when I closed my goddamn eyes, all I could see were big, brown, soulful eyes and a pink, pouty smile. It was killing me. Let's not forget the gorgeous face wherein rested the beautiful eyes and inviting mouth that I'd kissed on more than one occasion. Yeah, hell was an easy term for what I was going through.

My dad had informed me that he had an interest in Bella Swan, and I didn't do a goddamn thing to dissuade him. I prayed that common sense would step in and he'd see that dating a woman half his age was a ridiculous proposition, but apparently, I'd gotten all of the common sense in the family.

He'd called to tell me he'd started dating her and she was completely lovely. Fuck, I knew that. I didn't like it, and I had to figure out how to stop it, but it wasn't really my place, now was it? I was about at the end of my rope when I got the last bit of information I wanted to get by way of a phone call on a Thursday afternoon.

"Edward Masen," I answered. Shirley was eating lunch at her desk, so I was answering my own phone while she was working on a document. I'd walked to the deli and picked up a sandwich to eat at my desk so that I could review the document when she finished. I had no desire for company from anyone, and Emmett had asked me to go to lunch every day for the past week. I didn't want to bask in his stories from his honeymoon and the continuing wonderment that was wedded bliss, so I told him I was buried in work and blew him off at every opportunity.

"Son, it's me. Look, I'm working from Bella's house today, but I've got a new case that I think you'd be perfectly suited to handle. I truly don't have time for it, so if you could stop by her house and pick up the file when you get done, I'd appreciate it," my dad ordered through the phone. It was the last thing I wanted to hear, and I immediately threw my sandwich in the trash and grabbed the Tums.

"Why are you at Bella Swan's house?" I asked sounding less than thrilled, I was sure. He'd told me he'd taken her to lunches and dinners, and I didn't like it in the least. When I talked to Jasper about it, he told me I should just sit down with my dad and talk to him, but I wasn't prepared to do it because what would I say? _"I don't want you to date Bella because I have feelings for her, but I'm not sure I want to act on them."_ That didn't really sound like something I'd do.

"Oh, she's having plumbing problems and she had a hearing this afternoon, so I told her I'd stay and wait for the plumber. She's cooking me paella tonight, so I want to make sure that the plumbing is in working order. She's a hell of a cook," he responded.

Thinking about Bella cooking for my dad made me want to scream. There was also that word "stay" in there that made me wonder if he'd spent the night with her. I could feel the anger beginning to rise in me, and I didn't know what to do.

"That's nice. _Mom_ was a great cook. Apparently that's something you value in your conquests," I snapped, hoping he'd take the bait and give me a clarification as to whether he'd already slept with Bella. If he had, I was doomed.

"Well, Bella's not a conquest…yet. I have hopes for tonight, though," he answered. If they hadn't slept together yet, it wasn't too late. I had to stop it, because she wasn't meant for him. She was meant for me. I could see it and I had to do everything I could to make sure she didn't sleep with my dad.

It was wrong on so many levels for Bella to be with my father, but the most important thing was that I had feelings for her. I didn't know what the feelings were at that point, but they were something I'd never had for another woman in my life. The idea of her and my dad was impossible for me to accept. I had to get there and stop it, regardless of whether or not I pissed off my dad.

I packed up my shit and quickly walked out to Shirley's desk. "I'm leaving. I'll be at a hearing in the morning and then working from home tomorrow afternoon. Leave when you want. We can work on that document on Monday. Have a good weekend," I told her as I left. I needed to get to Bella's house before she did, and I hoped I could provide a cockblock for anything that was going to happen between them because I had my own ideas for Bella Swan and none of them had anything to do with my father.

##

BELLA

"Ed? Where are you?" I called as I walked into my house that afternoon. I'd received a text from him at 4:00 to get home as soon as I could because Edward was probably on his way to the house, and he was probably going to be pissed. Ed had actually come over at lunch time to fix my back door, and then he had the brilliant idea to work from my house while I went to the courthouse for a pre-trial conference.

I was still surprised that I allowed myself to be a party to the plan that Edward's father had put in play, but there I was walking into my house with Edward Masen, Sr., somewhere inside, and Edward Masen, Jr., on his way to my home to either tell me to go to hell or to toss his dad out on his ass and actually spend some time with me. I hoped and prayed it was the latter.

"I'm in here, Bella," Ed called. I found him in my kitchen rooting through my fridge.

"What's up?" I asked as I threw my mail down on the counter. He was actually a very sweet man, and getting to know him had been really nice. He told me so much about Edward, and he also told me about how much he missed Liz, Edward's mom. I told him that he should go to Chicago and try to fix things with her because I could tell he was still in love with her. He was actually contemplating it, but he said he wanted to be sure his son was on the right path before he left.

"Junior is on his way, and I promised him you'd make him paella. I was just checking to see if you had everything. Look, Bella, I really have enjoyed getting to know you, and I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that you're exactly what my son needs. I know that the next hour or so will be uncomfortable for you, but I hope you know me well enough to trust me. This is what he needs, and after this, you two will figure it out. Just humor me and go with whatever I throw your way. I promise not to grope you too much, and I won't get any satisfaction out of it…well, not too much…because I know that you're meant for my son. He might punch me in the nose but I still have pretty good reflexes, so hopefully he won't do too much damage," Ed remarked with a laugh.

He reminded me of Edward so much in that moment that I didn't stand a chance. I hoped it wouldn't be too uncomfortable because I actually liked Edward's dad, and if things worked out, I hoped we could all be close.

I started cooking and ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. "Ready?" Ed asked me. I nodded and we walked to the door together, arm in arm. It didn't feel _that _weird, about which I was grateful. He looked at me and winked before he opened the door.

On the other side of the door was the handsome man with whom I was so besotted, and he looked like hell. He looked at the two of us, and the anger on his face reaffirmed what his father already explained. He had feelings for me, and he wasn't happy about the prospect of me dating his dad. I was very glad about that.

I felt Ed squeeze my shoulder, and I knew I was up. "Edward, it's good to see you. Come in. I was just making paella. I have enough for three," I chanted as I wrapped my arm tighter around his father's waist. I saw Edward cringe, and I knew exactly how he felt. I wasn't very comfortable with it either.

He brushed passed us without a word, and when I looked at Ed, he winked again with a sly smile on his face. We walked back into the living room of my house and saw Edward pacing in front of my couch. He was pulling at his hair and he looked like he was about to lose it, so I spoke first. "Would you like something to drink?"

The look he gave me wasn't one I'd ever seen on his face, and I couldn't imagine what he was thinking. He clearly had something he wanted to say but he wasn't ready. I stood by the chair in my living room and Ed sunk down into it pulling me to rest on the arm. He wasn't touching me, which was a relief, but to anyone who didn't know what was going on it could have appeared more intimate than it actually was.

Edward pulled off his suit jacket and tossed it on the couch. "This has to stop. You two are completely wrong for each other. Christ, Dad, you're twice her age, and it's just wrong," he complained. I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say, so I stayed perched on the arm of the chair and waited to see what the two Masens had to say to each other.

"I gave you a chance to voice your opinion on this, and you didn't say anything. Well, actually, you said you _weren't_ interested in her, though I can't fathom why. She's beautiful and smart, so I don't know what _wouldn't_ attract you, but you said it was fine. So, here we are. We're together. You need to figure out how to deal with it because I plan on having Bella in our lives for a long time," Ed responded as he patted my leg quite innocently.

"No. That can't happen. You can't do this to me. Bloody hell. This is wrong on so many levels, but I'm just going to blurt it out there and figure it out later. You can't date her because I have feelings for her, okay? I think I might actually be in love with her or falling in love with her or something. I don't know what the hell that even means, but I can't stand by and watch this. Bella, you can't have feelings for him. I know how we are together, and I want to find out what that means. This…this can't happen," he ranted as he continued to pace my living room. I was stunned, but apparently, Ed wasn't.

"_Finally!_ Bella, dear, I want to thank you so much for being sweet to me and reminding me of what I was missing in my life. Now, I have a flight to Chicago that I need to catch. Junior, don't be stupid. If I was twenty-years younger and not completely in love with your mother, I'd have given you a run for your money with this one. I'm going to be gone for a while, so I'm leaving the firm in your capable hands. Don't run it into the ground while I'm gone, son," Ed responded as he kissed my cheek and left. Edward and I stood looking at each other completely unsure of what to do next.

A lot of things had come to light in a very short period of time. First, Edward Masen, Jr., had mentioned that he might be in love with me. I didn't think…nor believe…that the man actually had the first inkling of what love really was, but the fact that he'd held out hope for Carlisle and Esme gave _me_ hope that maybe, just maybe, he had the capacity to feel love. Did _I_? That was the bigger question.

Not knowing what else to say during the awkward silence, I offered, "Hungry?" It was the only thing that came to mind. He sunk onto my couch and closed his eyes for a minute. When he opened them, he smiled at me.

"Yeah. I'm starving, actually," he replied with that damn sexy smile on his face. I took his hand and pulled him into the kitchen with me. It felt like a beginning of something, and I wasn't sure what it was, but I was sure that I didn't hate it. Beginnings were good, or so I'd been told by my mother, Esme, and Rosalie. Hell, I had only one thing to lose…my heart.

##

EDWARD

Little did I know that life would lead me in a direction I never thought possible. On the race to Bella's house, I ran every red light that was in my way. I couldn't believe my dad was there with her and he had planned to have sex with her that night. If they'd slept together, there'd never be anything between Bella and me. I'd never be able to get that image out of my head as long as I drew a breath, and I just couldn't let that be the end of us, so I had to stop it.

As I blurted out everything I was thinking and feeling within the first ninety seconds I was inside her house, I looked at Bella's face to see if there was any reaction whatsoever. She looked shocked, but then when she smiled at me, I knew I wasn't alone in whatever was surfacing between us. She felt something too.

I was never as relieved as I was when my father told me not to be stupid before he left and that he was going to Chicago to try to work it out with my mom. It was then that I realized that it had all been a set-up, and I wasn't sure I was happy about it. I'd been played by my dad and the beautiful woman sitting on the arm of the chair across from me. When I opened my eyes and saw her gorgeous smile, I realized I didn't really give a flying fuck how it had happened, I was just glad that it had.

"Hungry?" she asked. I had so many hungers raging in my body at that moment that I didn't know which one to satisfy first. After a quick run through of the events that had just transpired, I decided that eating might be the safest thing until we figured out exactly what we were going to do with my proclamations and the newfound place where we found ourselves.

"Yeah. I'm starving, actually," I responded with so many meanings of the words circling my head on a constant loop. She took my hand and pulled me up from the couch and led me into her kitchen.

The house was really great, and I remembered pulling up in front of it that Friday night in the cab and how freaked out I got by my thoughts that I could actually be at home there. That was what caused me to bolt that night…it felt too comfortable and I wasn't ready to accept it at all.

We had a lot to talk about because my desire to be anywhere she was outweighed the fear I had at the realization. For whatever reason, I couldn't see myself without her in my life, and it scared the living shit out of me.

"So, I believe you mentioned paella. What can I do to help?" I asked as I took off my tie and rolled up my sleeves on my dress shirt. I watched her go to the stove and lift the lid off a pot and frown.

Apparently in my tirade, she'd forgotten that she was cooking and burned it. It didn't matter to me. Peanut butter sandwiches would have been fine. We needed to talk, and as soon as we could hone in on a meal, we could get on with the inevitable.

"Shit. I burned it. There's no salvaging this. How about…uh…my grilled cheese? Do you like pears?" she asked as she emptied the burned paella into the garbage and chucked the pan in the sink.

"Sounds good to me. Tell me where you want me," I told her. She turned around and looked at me with a smoldering smile that told me exactly where she wanted me. Oh, I wanted to be there too, but we definitely needed to talk first.

"Mind out of the gutter, Miss Swan. I'm happy to help _with the meal_," I responded. She giggled and I, in turn, laughed like a girl as well.

"Why don't you open the wine and have a seat at the island. We can talk while I cook. I think we agree we have a lot of shit to talk about," she suggested. I walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of chardonnay. She handed me an opener and pulled down two wine glasses from the cabinet. I uncorked the bottle and poured us each a glass, walking around to the other side of the island and pulling up a stool.

I wasn't sure who should start first, so I took a drink of the wine and then jumped off the bridge head first. "How'd this come about?" I asked as she pulled out ham, cheese, a pear, Dijon mustard, and butter from the refrigerator. She was working on the food and I wasn't sure she heard me, so I cleared my throat as I prepared to ask again.

"I heard you. I'm just trying to think about how to answer you because I don't actually have the whole story. Somehow, your dad and Esme got together and came up with this little con. Ed called me a couple of weeks ago, after the whole Chelsea pregnancy thing, and asked me to lunch. I thought it was because we were going to be opposing counsel on a case, so I went. He told me that he believed you had feelings for me and that, basically, you needed a come-to-Jesus call. He asked me if I had feelings for you, and eventually, I told him that I did but I didn't actually know what they were or what to do about them, and he came up with this. It was very underhanded of us, and I'm sorry about that," she responded as she sliced the pear and began assembling the sandwiches.

I couldn't let her feel bad about the "how" of it, because I wasn't upset at all about that part of it. I was upset because it took my father to point it out to me before I ever saw it for myself. "I had dinner with him the Saturday night after our Friday night date. I asked him to tell me how to get over you. I told him that I wasn't the relationship type, and I didn't think you were either, and he came back with '_don't end up fifty-six and alone like me_.' That really got me to thinking.

"Then, he called me and asked me if he could date you, and it sent me into orbit. I had every intention of coming over here and beating the crap out of my own father, if necessary, to get him away from you. I have to ask you one question, though. How, uh, physical did things get between the two of you?" I asked. I prayed nothing had happened, but if anything had, I had to know what it was to see if it was something with which I could live.

"What? _Whoa. _ No. What you saw here, tonight, is the most your dad's touched me in the five times he and I have had lunch and dinner. He's always been very respectful, and he never acted like he wanted to be anything more than my friend. You have nothing to worry about," she assured. I finally felt myself relax.

"Thank God. I don't know what I'd have done if anything had happened. So, now what?" I asked. She looked at me with the same lost look on her face as I was sure I had on mine, and we both laughed.

I raised my glass, and she picked hers up and lifted it. "Here's to the blind leading the blind," I toasted. She touched her glass to mine, and we both took a sip. At least we both knew it wasn't going to be a walk in the park. We were going to have to do a lot of work to figure out how or even _if_ we wanted to be together in a relationship.

The rest of the evening went by pretty easily. We ate dinner and cleaned up together. We sat at her kitchen table and tried to get to know each other, each asking questions about the past and school and college. I assumed it was what everyone did. We had to see if there was more to it than just physical chemistry…because we definitely had that down. At 10:00 PM, I remembered that I needed to go home because I had an early hearing.

We'd agreed that we should figure out the dating thing before we added sex into the mix. That was going to be very hard, but she was right. If we really had nothing in common, then fucking would definitely be a bad idea, though as I stood at her front door that night looking into her eyes and holding her hand, I couldn't recall _why_ it was a bad idea.

"So, can I take you out tomorrow night?" I asked. It seemed like the natural progression of things. I had pulled off a date or two along with way, so I was pretty certain I could handle it.

"Um, yeah…sure. I think that would be fun. Should we meet somewhere or what?" she asked as her thumb stroked the back of my hand sending sparks straight to my cock.

"No. A proper date requires that the man picks the lady up at her home. If we're gonna do this, I'd like to do it the right way. Look, it'll be a first for both of us, more or less," I offered. She smiled and nodded, and I leaned down and brushed my lips gently across hers, remembering how good it felt to kiss her. She put her hand on my bicep and deepened the kiss, and God, it felt good.

I traced the edge of her full lips with my tongue taking in the taste of her, and she opened her mouth and sucked my tongue inside. I let go of her hand and wrapped my arms around her waist without much thought, and it felt completely right. Her arms wrapped around my neck, and her fingernails gently scratched the back of my head as I pulled her tighter against me. I knew she could feel how hard I was through our clothes, but that was going to be a fact of life, so the sooner she got used to it, the better off we were going to be.

After several minutes of heated kisses, she gently placed her hands on my shoulders and pushed back breaking the kiss. We were both breathing hard, and her face was flushed in the most attractive way. "So, do you want to send me a text about what time?" she asked.

"A text? No. I'll call you tomorrow. Thanks for dinner. It was delicious. Good night, Bella. I'm looking forward to tomorrow night," I told her as I released the hold I had on her. I didn't want to, but I needed to leave before I succumbed to the desire to haul her over my shoulder and find her bedroom from where we wouldn't emerge for days.

"Good night Edward," she told me as she opened the door to go back inside. I leaned down and gave her another quick kiss and left. For once in my life, I didn't want to go home. That had to mean something, didn't it?

##

BELLA

"So, Bella, you've been quiet about this long enough. What's going on with you?" Rosalie asked. We were having lunch at a little restaurant near her shop. She was backed up at work after having been gone for her honeymoon and things hadn't slowed down at all since her return. Apparently, a '68 Shelby GT-500 KR that Rosalie had worked over had hit the papers, and people were crawling out of the woodwork to get her to work on their cars. She'd hired another mechanic and two body guys, but they were still behind. I knew if she was taking time to have lunch with me, she was dying of curiosity.

"Well, I'm not really sure how to explain it because I'm still kind of in shock. I, uh, have a date with Edward Masen tonight," I began. I should have timed it a little better because she choked on her water. Once she regrouped, I steeled myself for the barrage of questions that were coming my way.

"Bella, _you_ don't date. Not since we got out of college have you ever had a real date. I can't believe that your first plunge into the dating pool as an adult, you're going to date another non-dater. This won't go well, you know," she determined. She was probably right, but I certainly didn't want to hear it.

She was supposed to be one of my best friends, and there she sat beating down my shaky confidence that it was going to work out. I was ready to call him and call it off after her announcement. He hadn't called me yet, so I was certain that he was having second thoughts, too. I pulled out my phone to send him a text when it rang.

I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Edward. I swallowed hard and answered, "Hi." I started to get up and excuse myself when Rosalie grabbed my arm and shoved me back into the chair. I didn't want to get dumped sitting across from her, especially after what she'd just said. I started to get up again, but she gave me her infamous "bitch look," so I sat back down.

"Hi, Bella. I'm sorry I haven't called before now. I had a custody hearing this morning, and then as I was getting ready to leave court, I got assigned a _pro bono_ case by Judge Murphy. I just got out of a meeting with my new client. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I'm really looking forward to tonight. I'll pick you up at 7:00, if that's okay. I thought we'd go to _Volterra_ across from the Bell Tower. I mean, if you like Italian. If you don't, then we can find another place," he offered. He actually sounded excited, so I felt a lot better about it. I wasn't about to allow Rosalie to ruin it for me.

I looked at Rosalie and stuck out my tongue. "That sounds perfect, Edward. I can't wait. I'm just having lunch with Rosalie right now," I responded.

"Hey now, don't let her shake your confidence in me. I talked to Emmett this morning before I left for court, and he told me that they have a bet on whether or not we'll work out. He's betting we will, and she's betting we won't. I told him to go fuck himself and get a damn hobby. I'd suggest you tell Rosalie the same damn thing if she starts in," he reported. I laughed.

"That's interesting and very on point, Counselor. I'll do just that. I'll see you tonight," I replied. We said good-bye, and I flipped my phone closed.

I looked at Rosalie and smiled at her. "Go fuck yourself," I told her. She looked shocked for a second, and then she started to laugh. It was loud enough that everyone turned around to stare at us.

"Fine. You're onto us. Okay, just know you've been warned. When this goes south, I'm going to be the first to tell you that I told you so. Emmett's convinced that the two of you are meant to be, but I think he's crazy," she answered. Our food arrived, and I changed the subject, or so I thought. That was until she saw someone come in and another topic occurred to her.

"Out of curiosity, how are you going to handle it when you or Edward happens into a former fuck buddy? You know, it's going to happen because you both got around. How are you planning to handle it?" she asked. It was so far out of left field that I was actually stunned silent. Just then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw what had sparked the topic of conversation. Eric Yorkie.

Eric was a guy who Rosalie fixed me up with a couple of years ago. He was a very nice guy, and we went out for drinks one night after she coaxed me to go. One thing led to another, and we went back to his house. We had sex…or at least we started to…and in the middle of it, he went soft, collapsing on the bed next to me and proceeding to cry like a little girl.

After I dressed, I asked him what was wrong. He confessed that he thought he was gay and that he wanted to have sex with a woman at least once to figure it out for himself. I kind of popped his cherry, and he came out of the closet to his family a week later. Not my proudest moment, but I was happy he'd sorted out his little conundrum.

"If it isn't the only woman to have sampled the Yorkie goods? Bella Swan, you look absolutely radiant. Is that a Jil Sander? Only you could pull that off. So, listen, I'm glad I ran into you. How've you been?" he asked as he pulled a chair from another table to join us uninvited.

"Hello, Eric. I'm well, and yes, this is Jil Sander. How are you?" I asked. He was a nice enough guy. Since coming out, he'd become extremely flamboyant, but he was still a sweet man which was why I actually went for drinks with him in the first place.

"I'm good. Listen, I have a little legal matter that I'd like to talk to you about. Do you have a card?" he asked.

"Oh, um, sure. Are you sure it's something in my field? I handle family law and divorces. If it's something else, I can give you a referral," I offered.

"No, no. You're exactly what I need. My boyfriend and I want to register as a domestic partnership. We need someone to guide us through it. Do you know anything about it?" he asked. I actually didn't, but that was because no one had ever approached me to handle one before.

"I don't have any experience, but I can certainly help you. Give me a call, and we'll set something up," I suggested as I handed him my card.

"Now, how ironic is this? You popped my cherry, and now I'm going to pop yours…domestic partnership wise. This is delicious. Rosalie, I need to bring Trent in to see you. His car is in serious need of a makeover. I'll call you. Gotta toddle, ladies. Take care," he chanted as he left us. Once he was gone, we both laughed. He was something else that was for sure.

##

As I pulled on a DKNY white ruffled V-neck blouse and long, taupe silk skirt, I thought about what Rosalie had mentioned at lunch about running into former fuck buddies. It was inevitable, and it was likely something we should talk about.

I tied a black silk belt around my waist, slipped on a pair of red peep-toe pumps, and checked myself in the full length mirror on the back of the closet door. I looked good. I'd pulled my hair back in a low ponytail and skipped jewelry because the blouse had a lot going on, and I didn't want to look overly made up. It was dressy enough for dinner, but not too dressy that he'd feel compelled to take me somewhere fancier. It was just right for _Volterra_.

Just as I was walking down the stairs to the living room, the doorbell rang. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 6:59. He was a punctual guy, and I liked punctuality. I opened the front door, and there he stood, looking as gorgeous as ever.

I'd only ever seen him in suits, which fueled many fantasies, but damn if he didn't look completely edible in more casual clothes. He was wearing khakis, a blue and white striped button-down shirt, and a navy sport coat. He looked good enough to fuck, that was for sure.

"Hello," he chuckled as I stood blankly staring at him. I snapped out of my musings and stepped aside to allow him to enter.

"Hi. What's with the "Whole Foods" bag?" I asked as I closed the front door and followed him down the hallway to my kitchen. He placed the bag on the island and turned to me with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Well, I determined flowers were too trite, so I decided to go in another direction. Even though the paella was ruined, it still looked really good, so I wondered, if I provided the ingredients, could I get you to invite me over sometime and make it again?" he asked as he placed the meat and seafood in my fridge. I laughed. It was a unique offering, and I liked it a lot. It showed balls, which I could respect.

"Don't you want to see how this date goes before you harness yourself to another one?" I asked as I put away the remaining ingredients. As soon as I closed the cupboard door, he pulled on my wrist and pulled me into a hug.

"I can't imagine anything that would happen that would cause me not to want to see you again. I thought about you all day," he told me and leaned down and gently kissed my lips. Oh, man, did he kiss me. The man was very good at damn near everything he did, but kissing…if it was an Olympic sport, he'd have been the gold medalist.

After several minutes, he pulled back and relaxed his hold on me, and after I took a deep breath, my brain actually engaged. "I thought about you, too. So, should we go?" I asked noting it was nearly 7:15 and the fact that I didn't know what time was our reservation. I was in North Queen Anne, so it could take a little time to get there.

"We should. You look stunning, by the way, though I'd have expected no less," he complimented as I pulled on my raincoat. There was a chance of showers…just like every other day in Seattle…and I wanted to be prepared.

The car ride was nice. We listened to music, and he told me about the _pro bono_ case he got assigned by Judge Murphy. It didn't surprise me. She had a habit of hitting you with something like that when she ruled in your favor. His new case was a paternity suit.

"I mean, the guy knows he had sex with the woman. That's not even in dispute. He claims that she tricked him and got pregnant on purpose, and now, she wants to go after him for child support. My client, the young woman, is all of eighteen and says that he's the father because he was the first guy she was ever with. Then, the son-of-a-bitch takes off on her.

"I don't exactly feel comfortable meeting with her by myself, so I had to get Judge Murphy's law clerk to sit with me. I don't mind representing her, but I'm going to have to get someone to second chair it for me," he explained. I could see the problem for him immediately.

He was a very good looking guy and she was a young girl. Hell, I was into the guy and I was a jaded twenty-eight year old woman. A naïve, younger woman wouldn't stand a chance at not falling for the man.

"You know, I wouldn't mind helping you with that, in the interest of the greater good. I've done a few of those at the Women's Law Clinic. I'm busy, but I'd be up for helping you out with it, given the fact that you feel uncomfortable. You'd be lead counsel and take care of the paperwork, but I wouldn't mind helping with the meetings and any court appearances," I volunteered. I _may_ have been a little jealous. His dad liked younger women, and I didn't need a younger woman coming in and infringing on my territory. And, yes, he was definitely becoming my territory.

"You'd do that? That would be fantastic. I'll set up a meeting with her next week. She's still in high school so it would have to be later in the day, but I think you'd like her. Her name is Bree Tanner. She seems like a sweet girl, and she only has her mom. I don't know where her dad is, but they don't have a lot of money, which is why she was assigned to me. I'd love it if you'd help me. I'll e-mail you all the stuff tomorrow," he replied as he pulled up in front of the restaurant. He helped me out of the car and handed the valet his keys. The feeling of his hand on my back as he guided me into the restaurant was incredible. I was going to have a hard time keeping my panties on when he took me home.

\\\

_**E/N: Of course, Eric and Trent wouldn't have to register as a domestic partnership any longer because Washington State just pass gay marriage legislation, but at the time when this was written, that option wasn't available to them, so please bear with it. **_

_**Please let me know what you think!**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Good day! The hubs is in Vegas with his eighty-four year old mother for her birthday, and I'm enjoying a perfectly quiet Sunday, so I thought I'd post up a chapter for you. I'm so frickin' happy that you all like the story and leave me reviews. I appreciate each and every one of you.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**I believe Mr. Masen has the floor…**_

_**\\\**_

8. New Topography

##

EDWARD

Bella looked so amazing that I was actually tongue tied. She was a beautiful woman any time, but that night, she looked even more incredible than I'd ever seen her. The skirt hugged her curves nicely, and the blouse gave just the hint of the spectacular breasts that it covered. I'd seen them before, so I knew just how great they really were.

The fact that she was willing to help me out with Bree Tanner's paternity case made me very happy and very relieved. The young girl was nice, but she'd stared at me during the meeting we'd had, and I felt completely uncomfortable. With Bella there, I was certain Bree would calm down. I had enjoyed being Bella's adversary, so I was very certain that I'd enjoy working next to her on something.

We settled into our table and looked at the menu. "I've never actually eaten here. What's good?" she asked. I'd eaten there a time or two, so I had a few ideas.

"Uh, for an appetizer, the polenta and wild mushroom is good. As far as entrees, I like the spinach and lobster pommodoro or the crab ravioli. I've heard good things about the lamb ragu if you like lamb," I related.

I watched her lick her lips and my dick got hard. I was glad that I was sitting across from her so that the table blocked what the hell was going on in my pants. I scooted my chair a bit closer so that the rest of the patrons of the restaurant didn't see the tent in my khakis as I sat there taking in the stunningly beautiful woman who I was completely in lust with.

I wasn't one-hundred percent sure about the love, but I was damn sure about the lust. We hadn't actually talked about my proclamation of love the evening before, but I was still trying to figure it out, so until I did, I wasn't bringing it up. Thankfully, she wasn't either.

After I left her house the night before, I went home and had a drink as I listened to Dean Martin croon to me through my iHome instead of settling in at my piano. My dad liked his Aerosmith and Stones, but I went a little further back in the time spectrum when I wanted thinking music. When I heard Dino singing "Ain't That a Kick in the Head," I knew exactly what the fuck he was singing about for probably the first time in my life. He certainly had it pegged. If what I was feeling for Bella was love, it was a kick in the head all right.

I knew I had to explore the feelings I had for her because I couldn't sleep all night long and it made my Friday a walking hell. I was supposed to work from home in the afternoon, but I decided to sleep instead because there was no way I was going to yawn during our date. Of course, before I could fall asleep, I had to take care of business because the way the woman kissed me the night before, my cock wasn't going to go soft regardless of what disgusting image I put in my mind. I'd tried, and finally gave up and pulled out the lube and the Kleenex.

I imagined her beautiful mouth on my cock and my mouth enjoying the pleasures of her tight pussy, and it didn't take me very long to find the release I needed to be able to sleep. I hoped I wouldn't have to continue on the path of self-gratification for too much longer because imagining tasting her was a poor substitute for the actual privilege.

"Well, I think I'll let you pick the appetizer, and I'll have the crab ravioli. If you want to get something besides the ravioli, I'd be happy to share with you," she offered. I looked at her and saw a sexy smile on her face, and I suddenly wondered why the hell we'd gone out in the first place instead of staying at her place or going back to mine. I'd have made her a bowl of cereal and we could have eaten it in bed. I reminded myself I was actually trying to have a relationship so I shut down those thoughts, but I wasn't able to push them too far out of the way.

We ordered and then settled in with our wine, and it was time to talk about something. I could see she had something on her mind, so I let her go first. "So, Rose brought up a very good point today, and I've been thinking about it, and I wondered what you thought," she began.

"Okay. I'm all yours," I replied, and God, did I mean it in every way imaginable.

"Well, we both know how we are, so I'm just curious how it's going to be if we run into a former, uh, shit, uh, well partner. I mean, I'm not usually a jealous type of girl, but that's because I've never really invested in a relationship with anyone to develop feelings of belonging. I don't know for sure how I'll feel if we run into some of your former conquests," she explained.

I hadn't thought about it, but she had a great point. I wasn't usually a jealous guy, but if we ran into someone she'd slept with before, I couldn't say that I'd be happy about it. I wasn't happy about meeting Jacob Black, and I was pretty sure I'd be less happy about meeting casual hook-ups of hers since I'd accepted the feelings that I felt for her. We both knew we had former partners, so the issue was how we would react _when_ we ran into them, not _if_ we ran into them.

"I get what you mean. I wasn't exactly thrilled at meeting Jacob Black. I guess, uh, we'll just have to deal with it when it comes up?" I answered with a question. I didn't want to think about it at all. I wished that it had just been the two of us from the beginning, but there was a lot of water under that particular bridge…hell, between the two of us it would rival Hoover Dam…so I decided the only way to handle it was to start fresh. I certainly didn't want an accounting of her sexual history, and I damn well didn't want to give one of mine. If we could avoid it, I believed it was the best thing to do.

"Yeah, that's probably best. Uh, look, this is really early in, but I feel like I need to know before I let my heart get ahead of my brain. How many other women are you seeing right now? I'm not asking you to be exclusive or anything like that, but it just seems like I could handle it better if I run into you out with someone else if I know about it in advance," she asked.

I thought about what she'd said, and it didn't even register to me that she might be seeing other guys. How the fuck was _that_ going to work? Would I be okay if I ran into her with another guy? I was pretty goddamn sure I wouldn't be.

"I'm not seeing anyone else right now. Look, how about this. For the next week, we agree not to see anyone else. At the end of the week, we look at where we are and decide. I don't think I'd be too damn happy to run into you with another guy. Is that too restrictive?" I asked. I prayed she'd agree because I couldn't live the hell of wondering what, or rather who, she was doing every night we weren't together.

She seemed to think about what I'd proposed, and I held my breath. Finally, she answered me. "That seems fair. Okay, nobody else for a week and we'll evaluate things next Friday. Agreed?"

I lifted my glass and we toasted. It was my first foray into exclusivity, but I wasn't unhappy about it. I was actually relieved.

Dinner was great. We actually fed each other which was probably disgusting to people sitting near us, but I truly didn't give a rat's ass at that point. We laughed and we talked, and I had the best time I'd ever had with a woman that didn't include a part of me inside a part of her. We skipped dessert and went for a drive along the Sound, and then I took her home. It was nearly 11:00, and I had work to do the next day, so I needed to get home. I was pretty sure she wasn't going to invite me in, but it was actually okay because I was enjoying the beginning part of a relationship. I'd never done it before, and with her, it was more pleasurable than I'd anticipated.

I pulled into her driveway and turned off the car. I'd been holding her hand the whole way home, and it was really nice and normal, having decided that I could actually warm up to normal. I kissed her hand and hopped out of the car, walking around to open her car door. I offered my hand to help her out, and I walked her to the door, feeling nervous as fuck.

"I had a really good time tonight, Bella," I told her as we walked up onto her porch, our hands swinging between us carelessly. I had no idea how to end a date that didn't involve nakedness and panting. I knew the date wasn't going to end that way, but what was supposed to happen at the end of the night was out of my area of expertise.

"I did too. You're actually a great date. Uh, I've got seafood in my fridge that won't last beyond the weekend, so would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow night or Sunday night?" she asked. I wanted to say both, but that sounded a little needy. I didn't want to say "I'll let you know" because that sounded like I was waiting for a better offer, so I determined I'd take it one day at a time and commit to dinner the next night.

"I'd love to come over tomorrow night. Do you want to let me know what time tomorrow when you see how your day is?" I asked giving her the out. I saw her smile and look down at her sexy shoes.

"No, why don't you come over at 6:00 and you can help me cook. Maybe if we both do it, I won't burn it. How's that sound?" she asked. I was all over that.

"That sounds fantastic," I told her as I scooped her up and kissed her. I kissed her with every ounce of passion that was in my body. I wasn't going to sleep with her that night, but I'd leave no room for doubt that I wanted her.

My hands found their way to her very attractive ass, and planted themselves without my consent…yeah, that wouldn't stand up in court…but she didn't slap me, so I was good. After several minutes of kissing her like my life depended on it, we pulled apart reluctantly.

"Thank you, Bella, for allowing me to take you out. I look forward to tomorrow, sweetheart," I replied without thinking. Luckily, she smiled at my term of endearment.

"Thank you for showing me a good time, not that you haven't before. I'll talk to you tomorrow," she responded as she unlocked her door. I waited until she was inside, and I walked back to my car. I was pretty goddamn certain that no one ever had a better first date. I knew I never had, and I hoped she hadn't either. I could do normal. For Bella Swan, I _would_ do normal.

##

BELLA

Saturday morning at 8:00 AM was not the time to knock on my door…that was unless it was Edward Masen with a donut and a hard on…the donut could even be looped around the hard on. I didn't want him to leave the night before, so if he was knocking on my door that morning, I was definitely going to drag him into my house and back into bed. I'd fix him a very nice omelet or waffles if he didn't bring pastries; that was, after I let him up at around noon…or four.

Unfortunately, that wasn't who was at my door. It was my mom and Esme. I was actually sad to see that there were no pastries with the visit. "Ladies? To what do I owe this intrusion on my sleep?" I asked. If there were no pastries, I wasn't planning to play nice.

"We've got news and we need to talk. Now, Es isn't here as your client, she's here as your girlfriend. I've got my own news, but I guess you can't see me as anything other than your mother. Oh, and we want details regarding your date last night with Edward. Now, I'm going to fix breakfast…well I hope I am. Do you have food?" Mom asked as she and Esme pushed by me. If I thought I had a say in the matter, obviously, I was delusional.

I picked up the paper from my porch and closed the door. I walked into the kitchen and found them busy at work. "What's with the seafood and chorizo in the fridge?" Esme asked. It was then that I remembered that I had a lot to do that day, and I needed to make quick work of the bonding session those two were proposing. Thankfully, Mom was making coffee, so after a cup, I was certain that I'd be able to shoo them out without much trouble.

"Edward is coming over for paella tonight. Now, after I have my first cup of coffee, we'll go alphabetically," I responded as I sat down at the table and watched the two of them in action. They were a spectacle to say the least. I wondered if I could put them on stage and sell tickets with the proceeds going to the Women's Law Center. It would definitely bring in money for a good cause.

A few minutes later, Esme touched my shoulder and shoved a cup of coffee at me. "Okay, Bella, alphabetically, you're first. How was the date?" she asked. She knew all the gory details regarding how it came about, so I was sure my mom did too. I didn't have to give background. I just had to give detail. Unfortunately for them, it wasn't going to be very sexy.

"We went to _Volterra_ for dinner, took a drive along the Sound, and then he brought me home and gave me a very nice good-night kiss. We're having dinner here tonight. We hammered out a tentative agreement to take it a week at a time, which means we won't see other people while we're trying to figure this out. Now, Esme, your turn," I told her as I sipped my coffee. It was really good. I needed to ask her what she did to it because it tasted better than it usually did when I made it myself.

"Okay, uh, Carlisle cooked dinner for me last night in the apartment. It reminded me of when we first started dating. He's insisting on this damn anniversary party, and he's sent Alice a ticket to come home at Thanksgiving. Bella, I can't wait for you to meet her. You two will get along so well, I just know it. She's as fashionable as you. Carlisle actually asked me to stay the night, but I said no. Now, I wonder if I did the right thing. Renee, your turn," Esme told us as she cut up fruit that I actually didn't remember having. I wondered if my mom snuck into my house and stocked my fridge when I was out because I couldn't remember buying fruit within at least the past month.

"Well, you know how Tuesday night went. Last night, I was settling in to watch a movie on TCM because Phil had plans, when my doorbell rang. It was him. He cancelled his poker game and brought pizza and beer. We watched "_The Man Who Knew Too Much_," and then we made out on the couch like teenagers. He didn't leave until well after midnight. I'm not sure what to do. He wants to go to dinner tomorrow night. I'm really nervous," Mom offered. It was female bonding at its finest.

"Esme, I'm glad to hear that you and Carlisle are _dating_ again. I think it's good. Mom, I've got something to ask. When you went to brunch with Phil on Sunday, you didn't wear the pearls. You always wear the pearls. Why?" I asked as I felt the caffeine begin to move the blood through my body. Well, maybe my heart was moving the blood, but the caffeine was moving it faster.

"When I stood in the bedroom looking at myself in the mirror that morning, I decided that I couldn't wear the pearls. Your dad gave them to me for our twenty-fifth anniversary, and it felt wrong to wear them on a date with another man. I think they were my way of holding onto your dad. I've put them away for you, and if you ever get married, I'd like you to have them," she responded.

Her answer was so totally unexpected that I couldn't help but cry. I really missed my dad. He was always the buffer between Mom and me, and with him gone, we had to learn a new way to get along. We'd done it, but it hadn't been without its bumps in the road. I understood her logic with regard to the pearls, and I truly hoped that she'd be able to move on and find someone. She was too young to be alone.

Mom walked over to the table and hugged me after drying my tears. I could tell that we both missed Dad very much, but we were both trying to move forward with our lives. "Bella, your dad was so proud of you for all of your success. I know he's looking down at you and smiling. You're a wonderful daughter," Mom told me as she hugged me. I tried to compose myself because I could have crawled under the table and folded myself into the fetal position at the thought of not having Dad around. How she was able to function on a daily basis was beyond me.

"That's so sweet. Now, let's eat and then dissect our individual problems," Esme announced as she piled eggs in a bowl. Mom had, somewhere along the way made toast, and we were settling into a new routine of breakfast at my house on Saturday mornings. I was grateful for the relationships I had with the women because it was a new phase in my life.

"Okay, Esme, as your friend, not your lawyer, have you and the handsome Dr. Cullen reacquainted yourselves with the pursuits of the flesh?" I asked as I piled the fluffy scrambled eggs on my plate. I heard my mother laugh and looked up to see Esme blushing.

"Without getting too vulgar, I'll admit that we haven't done _it_ yet, but I did experience something that I've never experienced before. I gave him a BJ," she responded with a giggle. I assumed that a _BJ_ meant that she'd blown the good doctor, and if it was the first time that she had, I was pretty sure the man was reeling and incoherent that morning.

My mother, of course, looked completely stunned. "Oh, God, Mom. You never gave Dad a blow job? That's really sad that Charlie went out without the experience," I teased. I saw my mom blush which led me to believe that maybe Dad _didn't_ go out without one.

"Bella, I won't go into detail, but let me say that your father and I had no problem enjoying each other in _every_ sense of the word," she responded without missing a beat. I looked at Esme and saw that she was pretty surprised.

"Esme, have you and Carlisle not explored oral sex?" I asked as I filled my second cup of coffee.

"Well, we actually hadn't until the other night. I have to say, I'm quite sorry about that. I enjoyed giving _and_ receiving. Who knew the man had such skills," Esme teased as we all laughed. It was a little weird to have the discussion with the two of them, but it actually felt pretty comfortable. So, in the vein of sharing, I swallowed my juice and joined in on the discussion.

"Well, you know I've already slept with Edward, but we're stepping back and actually getting to know each other. We kissed last night, but that was it. He was gone by 11:00, and I had a really good time. I really, _really_ like him. He seems to be comfortable with taking things slow, but I'm not sure how slow I can go. Sorry, Renee, but I've got needs and the man knows how to satisfy them," I offered. Thankfully, they both laughed.

"Bella, honey, I'm just glad that you're actually narrowing in on _one_ guy. I know how you spend your time, and while I can't say I condone it, I can say that I understand it a lot better than I ever did. Now, if the pull between the two of you is so strong, why are you holding back?" Mom asked. At that moment, I didn't really have a clear answer for her.

"We decided to get to know each other better before a physical relationship came into play," I offered by way of explanation. It didn't sound plausible to me, and I could see that my breakfast companions weren't buying it either.

"I don't know how you actually shut that off. I mean, it mellowed between Carlisle and me, but now that things are moving forward, I can guarantee you that I won't be wasting time with preliminaries before I get the man back in my bed. When things were good between us, they were _very _good," Esme commented as she spread jam on her toast. I pushed down the fact that she was my client and I'd met her very hot husband and plowed forward into girl talk.

"Yeah, but you guys have history. Edward and I are just learning about each other," I responded. My mom took a drink of her coffee, and I could tell that Renee Swan had something to say.

"Bella, you know I was pregnant with you when your dad and I got married. We went out on two dates before we had sex. I couldn't wait any longer. Your dad was prepared to wait it out, but I couldn't. I think you get your sex drive from me. I won't freak you out with details, but one thing your father and I always enjoyed was a healthy sex life. I'm just damned glad he didn't have his heart attack while we were making love. I don't know if that would be something I could have recovered from. Now, back to my problem. What is the appropriate amount of time these days to wait before having sex? This guy is driving me crazy, and it's all I can do to keep from jumping him," Mom shared. I groaned and Esme laughed. Maybe it was just a little too much sharing, given the company.

"Renee, I'd suggest you go with what feels right. Screw convention. If you want the man, go for it. Bella, I'd suggest the same thing to you as well. Look, you have Edward coming over here for dinner tonight, and hell, it's a romantic proposition…you cook for him and you two have an intimate dinner. If it feels right, pardon my French, fucking go for it. That's what I plan to do. Oh, do we need to withdraw anything from the court? I think I'm actually going to give Carlisle another shot. I don't think he's seeing that woman any longer. You know, he told me she's pregnant from a sperm donor? He actually swore on a Bible that _he_ wasn't the donor," Esme offered. I was very glad to hear that Carlisle had come clean to her about Chelsea…well nearly.

"Not to sound too pessimistic, let's leave the paperwork where it is. We can file a motion to withdraw at any time. Just continue with the counseling, and see where it goes," I suggested.

I had a reason for the advice. If the threat was still out there for Carlisle, he'd move things along and come clean to her sooner rather than later. I was glad that things were moving along as they were, but I didn't want him to drag it out. He needed to tell her everything and spring whatever the hell the surprise was on her at their anniversary party, and if the paperwork was still in place, he wouldn't stall.

I didn't think he was a bad guy, but I didn't want him getting too comfortable about it. I could tell she still loved the man with all her heart, but she was my client and he had let things go to hell before. I didn't want that to happen again.

Just then, the phone rang. I reached over to the counter and answered without looking at the caller ID because the conversation we "girlfriends" were having was uncomfortable enough that I really didn't give a shit who was on the other end if it bought me time so that they'd change the subject. "Hello?"

"Bella, it's me, Victoria Traigor. Look, my fiancé is in the hospital. James came over to my house last night and busted in the door and beat the hell out of Riley. He's got a broken collarbone and a concussion. I need to file a restraining order. Can you come to Seattle General?" she asked. Jesus fuck…that was the last thing I needed.

"Yeah. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll call you when I get there. I'll call a judge and get an emergency motion before the court as soon as I can. Did you call the cops?" I asked. I'd need a police report to back up the R.O.

"We did. Listen, you be careful because he mentioned that you were next on his list. He's gone crazy, Bella. I'm scared," she responded. That wasn't what I wanted to hear at all.

"I'll be fine. I'll see you in an hour," I replied as I hung up. My least favorite person in the world was out for me? I should have known that someone's ex-husband would come after me eventually. It actually went with the territory, but I tried to live in denial that it would ever happen to me.

James Traigor scared the shit out of me because he had the crazy eyes, and I didn't know what to do about him. I was in a bad spot, and I didn't know what to do. I needed help, and I could only think of one person to help me. I hoped he'd agree.

##

EDWARD

"Edward, why is your father back in Chicago? _He_ left _me_, remember?" she asked. It wasn't a conversation that I wanted to have, but _I'd_ called _her_ so I had to give her an answer.

"Mom, he's still in love with you. He told me so. He wants a second chance," I answered.

"I sincerely doubt it. He's just scared of dying alone. I don't think me meeting him for dinner is a good idea. Can you, in good conscience, tell me I should…remember, I'm your mother," she responded. I had an answer for her. Two words…Bella Swan. She'd changed me and she'd changed Dad. He finally figured out his cock-up and he had Bella to thank for it.

I didn't know what had transpired with regard to my dad's awakening, but I knew he couldn't wait to get back to Chicago and try to make amends with my mom, and I was very happy about that.

"He's changed, okay? Hell, I've changed. Someday, we'll tell you about it, but for now, just give him a chance. That is, if you still have feelings for him. He's a different man, I can tell you that for sure," I assured. I talked to her for a few more minutes and hung up. It was quite taxing, but I needed to get better about talking to my mom. I couldn't remember why I'd checked out in the first place, but I had and that just wasn't right.

I went to the counter and poured myself another cup of coffee and tried to decide what the best way was to fill my time. I'd promised Bella that I'd send her the documents for the paternity case that she'd agreed to second chair for me, so I went to my copier and began scanning in the notes I had from the interview I'd had with Bree Tanner. Just as I scanned in the second page, my phone rang. I looked at caller ID and saw it was Bella.

"Hello there, beautiful," I answered. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever met, so it made sense to address her as such.

"Hi, Edward. I've got a huge favor. Can you meet me at Seattle General? I've got a problem for which I need an attorney," she asked. Hell, she was one of the best practicing attorneys in Seattle, so I couldn't imagine why she'd need me.

"Sure. What's going on?" I asked. I'd crawl across broken glass to help her. She had to know that short of robbing a liquor store, I'd do anything for her. Honestly, I'd probably do that too if she wanted.

"I can explain it better to you when I see you. I appreciate that you'll meet me. It's really important," she responded. That was all I needed to hear. We hung up and I quickly showered and dressed. I drove to the hospital and found her pacing in front of the entrance. She looked scared, and I didn't like it at all.

"Okay, what's wrong, and I can tell it's something big, so don't temper it. Just tell me," I told her as I took her hand and pulled her into my body hugging her because she looked like she really needed it. Fuck, I needed it after seeing the look on her beautiful face.

"I have a client upstairs. Her ex is a complete freak show, and he broke into her house last night and beat the shit out of her fiancé. Anyway, she wants to file an RO against him, and she told me that he's coming after me next. I always expected it, but I'm not sure what to do," she responded as she pulled me tighter against her. I held onto her tightly. If someone was after her, they'd have to get through me first.

"Babe, I'll keep you safe, I promise. What can I do to help you?" I asked without letting her go.

"I need a judge who will hear an emergency request for a temporary restraining order today. I don't know one. I know, it's not a magic bullet, but I've got to do something for her," Bella replied.

"Okay, I know Judge Shaw because he's a friend of my dad's. I'll call him. I can write up the order, and I'll see if he'll sign it. We can register it with the police, and I'll file it and get it served on Monday. Now, with regard to this guy coming after you, I think maybe we'll have dinner at my place and you can spend the night. I'll be a gentleman and you can have my bed. I'll sleep in one of the spare rooms. I promise you, I'll take care of you," I assured her.

I'd go to my grave keeping her safe. She was quickly becoming the most important thing in the world to me, and if someone was threatening her, I'd make sure that they'd never get to her if I had to stand guard outside my own door with an illegal firearm.

"Thank you. Let's go up. My laptop is in the room, and I've already filled out the form. I can e-mail it to you and we can get this done. It's Victoria Traigor. Her ex-husband is James Traigor," she informed.

I knew the bastard, and he was indeed a hot head. I couldn't ask how Bella came to be Victoria's attorney because that was privileged information, but I could see where she might be in a bad place.

We went up to the room where Bella's client and her fiancé were entrenched, and I waited. "Victoria, this is my friend, Edward Masen," Bella introduced.

I quickly corrected her because it felt so right that I couldn't hold my tongue. "I'm actually Bella's boyfriend. It's nice to meet you Ms. Traigor. I'm sorry it's under this particular set of circumstances. We'll do everything we can," I assured. I saw Bella smile and I was glad that she didn't correct me when I introduced myself as her boyfriend. It was new terrain, but we were traversing it together.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Masen. That's my fiancé, Riley Biers," she replied. I had a quick 'oh, fuck' moment and I needed to talk to Bella because we had a huge problem of which she wasn't aware.

"We're just going to step out and figure out what to do," I replied as I pulled Bella out of the room as fast as I could. She had a "what the hell is wrong with you" look on her face, and I couldn't blame her.

"I can't do anything more than call Judge Shaw. It's a conflict for me, and if you help me with Bree Tanner's case, it's a conflict for you too," I told her.

"I don't know what you mean. How can this be a conflict?" she asked.

"If this is the Riley Biers I think it is, he's the alleged father of Bree Tanner's baby. I'm not sure what we do now," I told her. It was a huge problem, and we had to figure it out. Both situations were troublesome, but I'd already committed to Bree, so my hands were tied.

I could help Victoria Traigor with her restraining order, but her fiancé was completely off limits because I was going to go after the little fuckwit full board for child support if he was indeed the right Riley Biers. I'd been trying to find him, and now that I knew where he was, I wasn't going to hold back.

"Fuck. Are you kidding me? How the hell can I tell her that without breaching ethics? Jesus Christ. How do I get myself in these situations? What do we do now?" she asked.

I had no idea. I took her hand and led her to the chairs in the waiting room and formulated in my head what we could do without compromising our positions. It wasn't going to be easy, but I was certain that together we could handle anything.

_\\\_

_**E/N: Lots going on. Let me know what you think!**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm awful about responding, and I'm sorry about that, but I read each and every one of them.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**\\\**_

9. Conflict-of-Interest and Interesting Conflicts

##

BELLA

How in the hell I ended up in these predicaments was beyond me. I had no idea what to do. Victoria was my client, but Riley wasn't. He was her fiancé, and I'd worked on her pre-nup, but I'd also agreed to help Edward with Bree Tanner's case. It was a clusterfuck of epic proportions. As we sat in the chairs in the waiting room, I was lost. I'd never had a case put before me as the one at which I was looking.

Edward was pacing in front of me as he'd done before when he was thinking or upset. He suddenly looked up and snapped his fingers as if he had the answer. "I've got it. I'll call Emmett. He can handle Bree Tanner's case. Neither of _us_ can because we're too conflicted with all of this. He'll do right by her, I promise. I'll take over one of his _pro bono's_ in trade. Hell, I'm managing partner while Dad's gone, so I can shuffle the caseloads any way I want. I promise you, it'll be fine. You just need to tell Victoria that you can't represent Riley in anything, and he'll have to secure his own counsel. That should work," he replied. Crap, it sounded good to me. I had my own issues worrying about James Traigor. I really wasn't in a place to deal with anything else that afternoon.

"That sounds great. Are you sure he'll do it?" I asked. I was prepared to call Jacob and have him handle it, but it seemed like a good idea to keep the mess away from the firm since Edward had been assigned the case originally.

"Trust me. He'll take care of her. He lives for cases like Bree's. Now, let's go talk to Victoria. We need to get her out of the room, and you know, you can't tell her about the paternity suit, right?" he asked.

I knew it. I'd figure out a way to let her know, but I couldn't tell her outright. That would be a breach of attorney/client privilege with regard to Bree Tanner, but I had a responsibility to Victoria as well. I hoped that I could talk to the slimeball in the hospital bed with the concussion and get him to come clean. He really should have been the one to tell her in the first place, but I was certain he wouldn't. She didn't have the best taste in men.

We walked back into the room and I quickly finished filling out the paperwork from my laptop and e-mailed it to Edward. He chatted with Victoria while ignoring Riley completely. I knew why, but Victoria didn't, and she looked like she was getting pissed off. I needed to do something quickly to diffuse the situation because she was a scary bitch as I'd learned having represented her several times.

"Look, Victoria, I can't represent Riley on anything. I can only represent you. If he wants to file for a restraining order against James, he's going to need to get other counsel, and Edward can't represent him either. Maybe you should step out and call another attorney to come down and talk to Riley," I suggested. Edward caught onto my idea and smiled.

"Let's go outside. I can give you a referral," he suggested. She reluctantly followed him after she kissed Riley Biers on the forehead. Once I was certain that she was gone, I took the opportunity to tell the slimey little fucker that he was going to come clean with Victoria about Bree Tanner.

I walked over to the bed where he was lying with his eyes closed and poked his shoulder on the side where his collarbone was broken, hoping that it hurt like hell. He quickly flinched and his eyes shot open. I could see the pain, and I wasn't sorry about it at all. "Mr. Biers, I need to inform you that I'm in possession of information that I won't hesitate to disclose to my client regarding you and a young woman named Bree Tanner, namely, the fact that Miss Tanner alleges you are the father of her six-week old child. You've been with Victoria for nearly six months, so that makes you a cheat. I seriously doubt Ms. Traigor would take too kindly to the fact that there's a chance you fathered a child with another woman after you were already living with Victoria," I informed him.

I'd actually never seen the blood drain from anyone's face before. It was quite something to witness because that was exactly what happened to the guy. He became as white as a sheet and I saw a sweat break out on his forehead. "You can't do that to me. That kid isn't mine," he argued.

"Maybe…maybe not. Only a paternity test will tell. The fact that you know about the issue and that there's a possibility means that you cheated on Victoria. I don't really think it'll matter to her too much whether the baby is actually yours, do you?" I asked. I saw him swallow hard at my suggestion.

The little fucker seemed to stew that over, and I could see when everything settled in. He finally figured out that I was prepared to shut down his meal ticket. What he didn't know was that I'd likely get slapped with misconduct or even get disbarred for doing it, but I would if I had to.

"What do I have to do?" he asked. I guessed he was finally grasping the enormity of his situation and wanted to do what he could to minimize the damage to his relationship with his Sugar Momma.

"First, you will tell Victoria about this. I'm not saying she won't dump you, but I guarantee she'll cut you off immediately if she finds out from someone else. Second, you take the damn paternity test and if that baby is yours, you saddle up and pay child support. Feign drunken stupidity if you have to, but you own up to your responsibility.

"You don't just go out and make babies with an eighteen-year-old girl and then wash your hands of it. That girl's trying to finish high school and work and take care of a baby. If it's your child, you need to step up to the plate. Third, get a lawyer and file charges against James Traigor immediately. He's a crazy bastard and I'd be surprised if he doesn't come back to finish the job he started," I suggested. I could hear Edward and Victoria coming down the hallway, so I shut up.

When they walked into the room, Edward had a strange look on his face, and Victoria had a smug smile and was twisting her hips a little more than I was comfortable with. I was going to have to find out what happened because I'd claw her overly mascaraed eyes out if she came after my man. I might have to get a goddamn extension ladder to do it, but I was prepared to go to Home Depot if I had to. Nobody messed with my man.

##

"What was with the crazy look when you came into Biers' room? Did you guys hear me in the hallway?" I asked as we walked to our cars. If I had to go back into hospital to secure a room for Ms. Traigor to rest comfortably after I beat the shit out of her, I wanted to do it before we went by my house for me to pack up the food and an overnight bag to go to Edward's place.

"No, we _definitely_ didn't. I gave her the name of a guy I've gotten referrals from in the past, and she called and set it up for him to come down today to talk to that little cocksucker. As we were walking back inside, she asked me if we'd be into a threesome. She said that she was very attracted to you, and since you and I were together she doubted that you'd go out with her behind my back. Basically, your client has the hots for _you_," he told me with a smirk in his voice. I nearly fell over my own feet. She'd never come onto me before, but I did remember her giving me odd looks on occasion.

"Christ. That's just what I need. I hope you told her no way in hell," I answered as we stood next to my car.

"Oh, in short order. I told her that I was sure you'd appreciate that she found you attractive, but you and I were exclusive and there wasn't room for anything like that in our relationship. She told me she'd back off, but she had a hard time not staring at your tits when she was around you. I told her I could understand it, but that I'd appreciate it if she'd try. That's when we walked into the room," he replied.

I laughed. It was one thing to be jealous of the opposite sex. It was yet another to have to be jealous of members of the same sex. "Thank you for defending my honor. Now, are you going to follow me to my house, or should I just come over to yours when I'm ready?" I asked as I clicked the little button on my key to unlock my car. He opened the door for me and I tossed my purse and laptop case into the passenger seat.

"I'll follow you. Part of the plan to keep you safe is to be _with_ you. I don't plan to let you out of my sight until we find out that Traigor has been picked up for beating the shit out of Biers. So, I'll meet you at your place. Don't speed," he joked. He leaned down and kissed me gently, and I felt it all the way down to the tips of my red toenails.

"Fine," I answered. I climbed into my car and he shut the door and walked over to his Cayenne Turbo. It was a good looking SUV. It was silver, and he looked damn good behind the wheel.

It was a nice November day, so I put the top down on my car and pulled my hair back in an elastic before I took off. He followed me to my house and pulled into the driveway behind me. As I walked up on my front porch, I found a note on my front door from my mom reminding me that Thanksgiving was the next Thursday and that she and I had been invited to Esme and Carlisle's house for dinner.

Edward stepped up on the porch behind me and read the note over my shoulder. "Oh, I was going to invite you. Well, she's saved me asking, but I'd like you to be my date. Will you? It's my first holiday date, by the way," he responded as I unlocked the front door.

We walked inside and he closed the door behind us. I heard him click the deadbolt, and I smiled. He was taking the protector shit seriously. "So, I'll go pack up some clothes. You're welcome to help yourself to something to drink in the kitchen," I announced as I walked toward the stairs up to my bedroom. I heard footsteps on the stairs behind me and turned around to see he was following me.

"Masen, I think I'm safe in my bedroom," I teased. He laughed but continued to follow me.

"I want to see where the beautiful Bella Swan sleeps," he answered. I shrugged and led him down the hallway to my room. He walked in and put his hands on his hips looking around. I saw him walk around and look at the perfume bottles and trinkets on my dresser. He looked at the pictures on my walls, and then he sat down on my bed and picked up the book I had neglected for months from the bedside table.

"So, you like stories about circus people?" he asked as he perused the back cover of the book, likely reading the story summary. The book was "Water for Elephants," and I'd only started the first few chapters. The "Jacob" in the story struck a chord with me, and he had such a devastating lot in life that I put it down and hadn't picked it back up. Real life was hard enough. I didn't really need to read about it in my fiction choices.

"No, it's a love story of sorts. I bought it over the summer and haven't gotten back to it. I've been a little busy lately, which I think you know," I told him. He smiled and put the book back on the table. He turned on his side and rested his head on his hand against my pillows all the while watching me toss things into a bag. I went to my lingerie drawer and grabbed a pair of panties and a clean bra and tossed them into the bag.

"Uh, you might wanna take more than just one set unless you're going to go without. It could be a couple of days before the paperwork gets processed and he's in custody. For my part, you can go without," he remarked with that damn sexy smile on his face.

I walked back to the drawer and grabbed a few more pairs of panties and bras and threw them into the bag with a smirk of my own as I heard him groan a little. I walked into my walk-in closet and found two suits and blouses, a few pairs of jeans and sweaters, a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt…no bleach spots. I was about to walk out of the closet when Edward yelled, "Hey, bring a non-work dress. I'd like to take you to _Dahlia Lounge_ for dinner Monday night. They have great crab cakes."

I pulled down a Calvin Klein sleeveless belted dress in cream and a pair of Stuart Weitzman black platform pumps. I could wear them to work as well, so it was easier to take them than to grab a sexier pair. When I set them on the bed, I saw Edward look at them and smile. Apparently, the man was a fan of women's footwear. I could certainly work with a shoe fetish. I had one of my own, so we had another thing in common.

I went into the bathroom and packed my make-up case with all of my toiletries and then shoved it into my suitcase and placed my work clothes into a garment bag. He seemed to be enjoying my bed, which made me think about having him spend a little time at my place. He looked _really_ good lying on my duvet.

"Okay, Masen, I'm ready. I just need to grab the food in the fridge, and we can go," I announced as I picked up my things to leave. He hopped off the bed and took my bags from me and followed me downstairs. I grabbed a cloth grocery bag from the cabinet and packed it with the perishables in my fridge to take to his place. I was actually anxious to see it because I had no idea what it would be like. He was pretty hard to read with regard to what type of place he had, so that led me to believe I'd learn a lot about him based on his home. At least I hoped I would.

##

EDWARD

I was anxious for Bella to see my house. It was on 13th Avenue West with views of the bay and the mountains. It had three bedrooms and three and a half bathrooms, and I loved it. It wasn't full of furniture and tchotchkes, but I felt it had character. My grand piano in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows in the living room was my favorite feature. I'd sit at that piano and play while watching the sunset. It helped me sort through things when I was confused, and it had definitely helped me through many a lonely Sunday night.

I pulled into the garage and Bella pulled in behind me. I couldn't lie…the woman's car was sexy as hell. I watched her put the top up and made a note to myself to get her to let me drive it sometime. I grabbed her things and hopped out of my SUV. She walked up next to me and held her hand out to take something. "I've got it. I'm a lot stronger than I look," I joked.

She laughed and we walked up to the front door while I quickly found the house key to open it. Once inside, I disabled the security system and moved for her to come in. She walked in and shut the door, looking around. I was anxious to know what she thought.

She looked very good in my house, and that made me a little nervous. I'd never imagined a woman in my house as a permanent fixture. Somehow, I knew that was because I was just waiting for Bella to walk in and make my house a home. That thought actually scared the ever-loving shit out of me.

"So, this is me. Three bedrooms…three and a half baths…blah, blah, blah. It's not quite as homey as your place, but I dare anyone to try to get in here. So, I'll drop your stuff upstairs in one of the bedrooms, and you can go find the kitchen. It's down the hall to the right," I called as I quickly moved upstairs to the bedrooms. When I had my fucking panic attack from having her in my home, I wanted to be alone to save myself the humiliation that I was sure I would suffer when my face turned red and my eyes bugged out of my head.

She didn't hesitate for a moment to go find the kitchen, though I'd bet that she never hesitated about anything. She was one of the most self-assured women I'd ever met in my life, and it turned me on like a goddamn light switch.

I dropped her bags in the bedroom next to mine because it had a private bath as well, though I hoped by the end of the night maybe we'd decide we didn't need to dirty two rooms, and I went to my bathroom and splashed water on my face. I needed to get a handle on my emotions because I was spiraling out of control and had no idea how to handle it. I hoped my dad was doing a better job with my mom than I was doing with Bella Swan.

I heard music downstairs which surprised me, so after I took several deep breaths and grabbed a couple of Tums from the medicine cabinet, I went in search of the source. I found it quite handily. Bella was standing in front of my entertainment center looking at my music. She'd put in a CD and was swaying to the music, which lit me on fire, yet again. I needed to find something about her that didn't turn me on because I hadn't yet. Every little thing about the woman caused a spark in me. That wasn't good for my self-control.

It was Nat King Cole, which surprised me. I had gotten my love of the classics from my mom, who had been born a few decades too late if you based her love of music on birthdays. When I heard what Bella was playing, I hoped and prayed to the heavens that she chose it for a reason. It meant something to me, and I hoped it was her passive-aggressive way of declaring her feelings for me.

"So, Nat King Cole?" I asked as I entered the living room and saw her reading the liner jacket of the CD.

"I'm just surprised, I guess. You're a young guy and this seems totally out of character to me," she answered as she held up the CD.

I walked over to the CD player and switched it to a song that reminded me of her. "This is me, putting my heart out there. This song reminds me of you completely," I responded as I pulled her into my arms and began dancing with her slowly around the room. It was like something out of a stupid movie, but it was picture-perfect.

As Nat sang "The Very Thought of You," I sang in her ear. These songs were my guilty pleasures. I'd turn them on late at night when I couldn't sleep and didn't feel like playing my piano, and I'd have a drink and imagine myself dancing with my one true love to the old standards. The fact that I was living out the fantasy with Bella in my arms was nearly more than I could handle.

"You know what's funny is that I have this same song on a CD by Harry Connick, Jr. I'm not entirely unfamiliar with the genre," she responded as she rested her head against my chest. It felt really great.

I hated James Traigor for threatening her, but in that moment, I could almost kiss the son-of-a-bitch. Were it not for him, I wouldn't have her in my arms at my house, and it was glorious.

When the song ended, I walked over to the shelf and pulled off another CD and put it into the player. It was her favorite, Harry Connick, Jr., and I pushed the play button. I pulled her over to the couch and placed her on my lap whether she liked it or not. I really didn't care.

"Mr. Masen, you are a man of many surprises," she commented as she kicked off her shoes. I did the same and looked deeply into her eyes. I'd never, in my entire purposeless life, had the feelings coursing through my body as they were at that moment, so I couldn't help but kiss her.

I gently pulled her mouth to mine and nipped at her pouting bottom lip, and then I swept my tongue across it, finding her very receptive to inviting me inside. I pulled her further up my lap and tightened my grip on her without even thinking about it. She was so perfect for me it wasn't even funny.

She was a more-than-worthy adversary in the legal arena, and she was sexy as hell in the personal arena. I'd waited too long to find a woman like her, and when I had her in my arms I was completely and utterly stunned. As Jasper had told me, she was most definitely a unicorn. It was something you hoped existed, but you doubted it did.

##

BELLA

_God, why, oh why, did I have to fall in love with Edward Fucking Masen?_ He was the worst possible choice to have in a love interest, but there I was completely in love with him. He was playing Harry Connick and then Frank Sinatra, and I was completely sunk. He was perfect and he was imperfect and I was defeated.

I didn't have the slightest idea what to do with him and yet, I knew exactly what I wanted…no longed…to do with him. I wanted to take him to a bed, or a couch, or a chair, or a patch of grass, and completely violate him in every sense of the word.

He kissed me so sweetly, and I felt like it was a side of him that he didn't reveal very often. I knew _I'd_ never experienced it. He was always so damn cocky and self-assured, but in that moment, it was as if he was looking for something. Maybe he was looking for me to love him? _Should I tell him? _ That was one way to make him run for the hills, I was certain, and if I was going to keep a grasp on my heart, I had to know. I pulled away from him and looked deeply into his eyes. I could open up to him, but could he open up to me? That was something I had to know.

"I have something to tell you that will completely scare the shit out of you and make you run away, I'm sure, but if I don't say it, we're just going to continue to go down this path of avoiding anything outside of our usual comfort zones and end up hurting each other, so I need to tell you so we can see what's going to happen next," I began.

I saw him swallow and nod. I guessed that was all I was going to get out of him, so I plowed forward. "I think I'm falling in love with you. Now, that being said, I expect nothing from you. I just felt like you needed to know. I can go back to my house and take my chances with James Traigor, which at this particular moment I think is a better alternative than sitting here and watching the ensuing anaphylactic shock that I'm sure is building inside of you, but I thought it only fair to tell you how I feel about you," I remarked.

As I moved to climb off of him and grab my bag to make a run for it, he seized my waist and pulled me closer. I closed my eyes and held my breath to listen because whatever he was going to say to me had me so completely petrified that I couldn't move a muscle.

"And, where are you going?" he asked. I opened my eyes and looked into his.

"I was pretty sure that what I just told you would freak you out and I was just going to leave. I can go to my mom's house and stay. She probably still has my dad's gun, so we'll be fine," I answered sheepishly.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Isn't she dating that guy, Phil? You'd hate to walk in on the two of them in an intimate act, wouldn't you?" he asked. Well, he was really right on that count. I'd freak the hell out if I walked in on something like that, and based on the conversation with my mom and Esme of that morning, it was certainly a distinct possibility.

"Fine. I'll go stay at a Super 8 and wait out the time until Monday to file the R.O. Look, you owe me nothing, okay? I just…" I began. He started laughing.

"Your Honor, I put forth that the Complainant is attempting to backpedal on her confession and perhaps even request that it be stricken from the record. I object," he announced. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What? That's what you were about to do, wasn't it? You put that shit out there, and then you politely smile, curtsy, and leave? Well, sorry, but that's not exactly going to fly. I believe that, as the Respondent, I get the opportunity to answer," he replied with a smug smile on his face as his hand stroked up and down my thigh driving me crazy.

"Fine. Proceed," I answered, trying very hard to keep my wits about me.

"First, I put forth the following facts to which I believe you'll stipulate. Number one, we're both in new territory, neither of us ever having been in a relationship before," he responded, looking at me for acknowledgement with a smirk on his face. God, I hoped I'd never have to face that sexy smile in court.

"So stipulated," I answered as I tried to get up from his lap to get some perspective.

"_Sit still_. Second, we both bring pasts to the table that neither of us feel would be beneficial to rehash," he offered.

Oh, hell, he was right on that count. "So stipulated," I answered without a second thought.

"Good. Third, you believe that I'm incapable of having those very same feelings for you. You believe that you're the only one in this relationship who is capable of falling in love," he added.

That one had me thinking. Deep down, I felt that way, but I didn't want to indict him. Maybe he was capable of the feelings but I really didn't have a sense that he did, so if I was being honest, I had to agree to his statement.

"Without malice or animosity, I stipulate," I answered.

"HA! Your Honor, I believe that the Complainant has entered into this proceeding with preconceived notions on which she's unwilling to waiver, so I have to call a mistrial," he announced confidently.

I laughed. "A hearing would never go forward in that fashion. I know you've spent time in a courtroom, Masen," I replied.

He laughed a second, and then he got very serious. "Your Honor, I request a sidebar with the beautiful Complainant. Isabella Swan, you're not the only person in this room who is capable of feeling love. Maybe it's a new feeling for me, but I feel it quite deeply. When I thought there was a chance that James Traigor could hurt you, I was ready to get a gun, and I don't have a permit, nor am I a member of the NRA. I, too, have feelings that are foreign to me, and by golly, I believe that I'm ready for them.

"I'm not, however, falling in love with you. I have actually fallen off that cliff into what I assume is the point of no return. I love you, Bella. Trust me, I had no idea I was capable of the feelings any more than you thought I was, but if the fact that I feel like I'm missing my heart when you're away from me and I can't go through a day without hearing your voice are symptoms of love, then fuck yeah, I'm in it up to my eyeballs," he answered as he looked deeply into my eyes.

Well, that was a very different kettle of fish, wasn't it? I could only imagine trying to plead a case for love with him, and then the gorgeous man swept the motion…or the notion…right out from under me. He was in love with me? That couldn't possibly be right.

"So, you believe that you have feelings for me?" I squeaked. Not my proudest moment. I had no idea where my courtroom confidence went at that point, but it had completely abandoned me.

"Don't do that. I had feelings for you the first time I saw you…okay, it was lust, but it was feelings just the same. I've gotten to know you, and I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that I'm in love with you. Now, if you're just falling, then by all means, tell me what it takes for you to hit landfall, and I'll do it," he answered confidently.

_Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, I put forth my case. I love the man with everything in me, but I only mentioned that I was "falling" for him to keep from completely freaking him out. How do I go back and retract my earlier statement and tell him that I'm irrevocably in love with him after his confession without making it look like I'm simply pandering? I ask you, how? _

"Crap," I answered thinking in my head about what to say.

"Um, come again? That seems a little crass, but if that's what it takes," he answered as he began moving me off of him.

I thought about what I'd said and how he was moving, and I began laughing. "Oh, God, no. I was making a mental assessment of my own mind at this moment in time, not putting forth a thing you could do…gross, by the way. Look, I lied. I'm not falling in love with you, okay? I was trying to save a little dignity here if you laughed in my face. I was prepared to say that maybe it was just indigestion," I answered.

"Wow, we seem to be dealing with a lot of gastronomical issues here. Bottom line this for me Swan, if you can. How do you feel about me?" he asked honestly.

"Bottom line? I love you," I answered curtly. I looked into his eyes for the fear that I was sure I'd see, but all I saw was relief. For that, I was _considerably_ grateful.

"Well, now that _that's_ settled, shall we proceed to make this elusive paella that you've promised me? Oh, and as an aside, I hope you didn't have high aspirations of sleeping in that spare room alone because now that I have you in my lair, I'm not planning to sleep without you. Nothing physical has to happen, but I believe the rules of protocol require that once the 'I love you's' have been exchanged in a consensual adult relationship, I have the right to demand to hold you next to me and sleep with you," he announced.

_Well, it was his house and his rules, after all. I'd lived by rules my whole life. Why stop?_

\\\

_**E/N: Well, we're making a little progress here…Please let me know what you think. I love reading your thoughts.**_

_**In case you weren't sure…not that I don't believe my audience is intelligent because I certainly do…in legal terms, to stipulate means to agree. Stipulations are a set of facts on which both parties of an action agree. Easy peasy!**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I'm on a roll today…updated Labels and this one! Thank you all so much for your reviews and support of this story. I was giddy as a school girl after the reviews from last chapter, and I'm truly humbled by the amount of reviews both of my stories have received. Thank you…thank you…thank you!**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**Let's get to it…drumroll…you've been waiting for this…**_

10. Docket Call

##

BELLA

"I'm not pushing at all, but can I get a schedule on the progression of our physical relationship?" Edward whispered when we woke the next morning in his large California king.

The night before had been great. We drank a bottle of wine and ate peanut butter and jelly sandwiches because I'd burned the paella again, but that time, it was completely his fault, not mine.

After the professions of love had been made, we went to the kitchen, and as I tried to cook, we made out. His tongue had the ability to keep me from having any coherent thoughts, and when we finally broke apart, me sitting on his granite kitchen counter and him standing between my legs, I suddenly realized that the shrimp had been in the skillet too long, and the dish was ruined.

Maybe I'd never be able to make it for him, but when we sat at the table with a bottle of chardonnay and peanut butter and grape jelly sandwiches, he had a huge smile on his face that I was certain mirrored my own.

"Well, I'd say we need to sit down together and map out a docket," I joked as he held me tightly against his chest. We'd each taken a turn in his gorgeous shower and brushed our teeth, donning our nightly attire. Well, his was a pair of boxers, and he informed me that he was only wearing them as a courtesy to me because he usually slept naked which was the last thing he should have said to me.

I was wearing a black nightgown that I lied and said that I slept in all the time. I was able to discreetly bite into the plastic tag holder and get rid of it before he saw it when I climbed into bed with him. My usual attire of sweats wasn't exactly sexy, and I wasn't about to wear _those_ in front of him.

"So, what does Bella Swan do on a Sunday?" he asked as he continued to hold me, having not opened his eyes.

"Honestly?" I asked as I moved closer to him and threw my left leg over his, enjoying the warmth. It was November and it wasn't really cold, but I loved his warmth and the comfort of his body next to mine.

"Yes, there's only room for honesty now," he answered as he kissed the top of my head. I loved it.

"Usually, I like to sleep late but since the fall, my mother and Esme show up at my house with pastries and we gossip. After they leave for brunch with their cronies, I work and then try to lose myself in a movie. How exciting is that?" I asked as I moved up to his neck and kissed it.

"Better than what I do. Usually, I go for a workout, come home, work, and then watch a game if there's one on television. If not, then I work some more. I take a nap in the afternoon, and then I sit up until all hours of the night playing my piano and wondering where the hell I went wrong with my life and why I'm sitting here in this place alone. How's that for honesty?" he asked as he moved back from me a little and looked into my eyes.

"So, how about, just this once, we spend a Sunday in a different way? I'll make breakfast. You play the piano for me while I cook, and then we see if there's a game or a movie on television that we're interested in. If you want to work out, then you can, because I can read my book," I offered.

"Um, you're dodging the question, Counselor," he teased. I thought for a minute and then laughed.

"So, I should get my planner and we can schedule the progression of our physical relationship? I guess you don't leave room for spontaneity?" I asked with a giggle.

"God, you're going to give me a run for my money, aren't you? Fine. I'll show you spontaneous," he responded as he flipped me onto my back and kissed me gently. God, it was heaven. His lips felt like velvet to me. Neither of our breath was fresh, but I didn't really care.

His kiss was panty melting, and before it registered with me, I was pulling off my own and ripping off the black number I'd worn to sleep in. His fingers found my center, and I determined that the man should receive an award for his ability to kiss me and move his finger inside of me, both actions equally driving me crazy.

"Baby Jesus," I gasped as his mouth moved to my left breast, taking my nipple into it. It was much slower than our first time had been. That time had been a hurried rush of hormones and alcohol, and while it was fantastic from what I could remember, what the man was doing to me in that moment was so much better. It was so much more loving and sweet that I almost lost my head at the contact.

He moved down my body, and before I could comprehend the sensations that my body had yearned for, he was at my center, and his tongue was doing things to me that I'd never experienced in my life. He was very talented at the swirling, nipping, biting and probing. I could barely take in what he was doing to me before my body let go of the long-sought super-orgasm that had been lurking inside me. I knew I had it in me…it just took the right man to unleash it. No appliance would ever compare to that tongue, I was certain.

Once I released his hair, which I didn't realize I'd been tugging at, he moved up onto the bed next to me, making a huge production of licking his fingers and smiling like the smug bastard he could be, obviously knowing that he'd done something to me that had never been done before.

"Okay, Mr. Smug. You got me," I responded to his unasked question. I knew that he knew it so it was too late to pretend, and I didn't want to because I definitely wanted him to do it again.

"I'm not sure to what you're referring, Miss Swan," he teased as he reached into his nightstand and pulled out a condom, handing it to me. I reached down his body and felt his rigid cock, and I wasted no time ripping open the package and shoving him on his back.

I quickly straddled is legs and swept my tongue over his hard erection, hearing him gasp. I swirled around the rim of the engorged head, and then pulled back and quickly rolled the condom onto him. Once he was encased in the latex that I was certain I'd grow to hate, I moved up his body, kissing along his neck up to his jaw, finally settling on his lips.

If he thought that the fact that I could taste myself on his lips would deter me, he was sadly mistaken. It only spurred me on to make him see the same angels that I'd seen minutes prior because I wanted to kiss him as I welcomed him into my body.

It would be the first time I'd ever had sex with anyone I loved, and it wasn't lost on me. "Are you okay?" I asked after I broke our kiss.

"I honestly don't know the definition of okay, but all I want is to be inside you," he answered as he pulled me closer and kissed me again.

As we kissed and nipped at each other, I quickly centered myself over him and plunged down, gasping at how much he filled me. The man wasn't lacking, by any stretch…literally and figuratively…of the imagination, and I appreciated every inch of him. I began slowly stroking on his hard cock, kissing him and showing him that when I told him I loved him, I meant it body, heart, and soul.

"I could actually die right now," he teased as he placed his hands on my hips and showed me what he needed. I didn't hesitate to give it to him.

After several minutes of me moving on top of him, I felt myself let go, gasping, "Edward, god."

He continued to move me for a minute, and then he gently rolled me onto my back, not moving from my body at all. "I've never had the pleasure of making love to you before, and the last time I was with you, it was in a haze of alcohol. I'm glad that this time I have the privilege of being inside you as just you and me. I love you," he whispered against my jaw.

I placed my feet firmly on the mattress and moved against him to let him know that I wanted him. My hands were on his ass, moving him into me harder. It was incredible.

After several minutes, I knew he was about to come because I'd felt him twitch inside me and his body was as taut as a stretched rubber band. I reached between us and began stroking my bundle of nerves so that I could be right there with him again. When he felt my hand moving between us, he stopped moving altogether.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm…god…about to let go. Are you close?" I whimpered. He batted my hand out of the way, which surprised me.

"Love, I'll make sure that you get what you need. If you want to give me a private show or if I tell you to stroke yourself, then that's what I expect, but until I do, I'll take care of you," he responded authoritatively.

I pushed him back and looked at him in disbelief. "Wait…I can't get myself off?"

"Didn't say that at all. Just saying that I was trying…fuck…I can't…son-of-a-bitch," he gasped. Okay, maybe I squeezed his cock a few times as he started to give me a scolding about taking care of business. I was getting off, and I was perfectly happy that he was getting off as well. He just had to understand that it took a little more time for me in _that_ position, and hell, I'd already had two orgasms.

"Yeah, I'm an equal opportunity employer," I responded as I reached down and pushed against my clit with my fingers. Within a minute, I let go, just as he did, and it was phenomenal.

Maybe he was intimidated by a woman who took care of her own orgasms, but he'd have to get over that shit pretty quickly.

##

EDWARD

Well, I was in a new world. Never before had I had a woman actually stroke herself while I was fucking her. Maybe I wasn't as good as I thought I was? Maybe every woman I'd been with had faked it? Including _her_ the last time I'd been with her? I didn't like pondering any of it.

I pulled out and got out of bed, leaving her alone. "Oh, come on, Masen," she'd called after me. I slammed the bathroom door and pulled off the condom, tossing it into the trash.

I reached in and turned on the shower, turning the water to hot, and I thought about what had just transpired as I let the hot water rain down over my body.

I'd told her how I felt about her, and she'd returned the sentiment.

We'd had dinner and then gone to bed, me just holding her.

I'd gone down on her, which had elicited a response from her that I was sure wasn't fake, so I had that.

When she was on top of me, I was certain that she was enjoying it, but when I moved her under me, everything went to hell in a hand basket. What had I done wrong?

"Stop it right now. We have to get to know each other's bodies. This was only the second time we've been together, and we've just told each other how we feel. I'd venture a guess I'm the first woman whose slept here all night, which should garner me a plaque of some sort on the wall, so stop castigating yourself that it takes me a little extra attention to get off a _third_ time," Bella told me as she climbed into the shower with me.

"Did you fake it the last time we were together?" I asked as I washed my body, not taking my eyes off of her.

She picked up my body wash and began soaping herself which made me hard again. "It's a lot more difficult _for me_ to achieve an orgasm in the missionary position without manual stimulation to my clit. I had an orgasm when I was on top of you, in addition to when you were going down on me, so that third one just needed a little more help," she assured.

"So you _did_ fake it with me when we were together the first time," I asserted.

She seemed to think about what I said…which didn't make me feel good at all…and finally answered, "I can't imagine that I did, but I don't really remember enough about that night to say with one-hundred percent certainty that I had an orgasm. I know I truly enjoyed it, and I know I was sore the next day, but I'm going to have to plead the Fifth on whether I actually had an orgasm. Look, what we just did in there…that erases every other time I've ever had sex. I say to you, under oath, that I've never had sex like that in my life."

As I thought about it, I honestly couldn't remember if she'd given me any indication that she had or hadn't climaxed the first time we were together, so I truly couldn't accuse her of perjuring herself on the issue. I needed to think about what it was going to take for me to change it up for her enough so that my cock alone could make her scream. I was a vain, arrogant man, and I liked the idea that my cock alone could make her come.

"Okay, I believe you. We'll just have to experiment with position and stroke to see what we can do about it. I'm nothing if I'm not a perfectionist, I promise you," I determined as she rinsed her hair.

After the shower, we threw on boxers and t-shirts…both of us in mine…and went downstairs to make breakfast. Just as we walked into the kitchen, her phone rang. She picked it up from the counter and looked at the screen, and she mumbled, "shit."

"Hi, Mom…I'm not home…yes…I know that we always…well, I'm sorry if my date continued into today. You should think about that shit before you kick Phil… Hi, Esme. I'm sorry that I'm not home, but I'm getting ready to fix Edward breakfast. Maybe if you could do to me what he just…God, don't repeat that to my mom. Anyway, I'll catch up with the two of you over the week some time. Oh, I plan to. Bye," she conversed and then hung up.

I could see the amusement in her eyes as she looked at me while I waited for her to explain her call. "My mom and Esme are standing on my front porch and wondered why I wasn't letting them inside. I'm surprised that Mom didn't just use her key, but maybe after yesterday morning's conversation, she was a bit worried about what she'd walk in on. Anyway, they both say hello," she explained with a cute little grin on her face.

I leaned forward and kissed her lips because I could and rested my forehead against hers. "If I have my way, they won't be stopping by for breakfast on weekends without an appointment with you from now on," I responded. She laughed and pecked me on the lips, and then she went to the fridge and began pulling out items to fix breakfast. I meant exactly what I said…if I had my way.

##

It was Monday afternoon, and I found myself sitting in the back of Judge Murphy's courtroom because Bella had an emergency hearing regarding the settlement agreement for one of her divorce cases. I checked the docket for Judge Murphy and saw that it was a case that she had to go up against Traigor, and I wanted to make certain that there were no problems.

He'd been served with the Temporary Restraining Order earlier that morning, and I knew that he wouldn't be happy about it at all. I fully intended to make certain that he didn't take out his anger on Bella. She'd finally told me about the last encounter she'd had with him in the elevator at the courthouse, and I was going to make damn sure that there wasn't a repeat.

"Hey, Masen. You here for a matter before Judge Murphy?" I heard whispered from behind. I turned to see Jacob Black sitting behind me. I quietly got up from my seat and moved to sit next to him.

"Hey, Black. Actually, I'm here for this hearing. Bella had a little run in with that jackoff before, and I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen again. What brings you by?" I whispered.

"Same thing. Tanya told me what was going on with Traigor's ex-wife, so I wanted to make sure that nothing happened," he answered. I was only mildly surprised at his excuse. I was pretty sure that, although he was engaged to the woman I'd met a few weeks prior, he still harbored some sort of feelings for Bella, and I needed to let him know that his role as her protector was now being filled by me.

"I object to Respondent's motion, your Honor. Mr. Traigor's client has agreed to the settlement, and his attempt to re-open negotiations due to the fact that my client has accepted a new job at a substantial increase in salary has no bearing on this proceeding whatsoever. My client's job doesn't commence until after the first of the year, by which time, the divorce will be final," Bella argued.

"Your honor, Mrs. Rainier violated a good-faith negotiation by not informing the Respondent that her financial situation would improve substantially within weeks of the dissolution and that she would, indeed, be making twice his salary. She should, in no way, be entitled to the previously agreed upon settlement. My client requests that this Court throw out the previous settlement agreement and order that the matter be mediated again in light of the newly discovered change in circumstance," Traigor demanded.

It was an argument that was really a loser, but if I was in his shoes, I was certain I'd try it myself. I didn't know if the timing of the new job that Irina Rainier had accepted was predicated on the fact that the divorce would be final or not. If it was, my girl was one smart cookie.

"Miss Swan, had the Complainant accepted the position prior to the mediation and, if so, is her employment contract in any way retro-active to encompass the amount of time between the mediation agreement and this hearing?" the judge asked.

"My client has not signed an employment contract to date. She has accepted an offer from the company last week, but she has received no compensation nor will she receive any compensation for any period of time prior to January 3 when she is scheduled to begin her job," Bella responded.

"In the event that there is an unforeseen problem that would preclude my client from accepting the position, she would receive nothing in compensation. She receives no severance package from her current employer upon termination, and I see no reason why the dissolution shouldn't be finalized today," Bella continued.

"Mr. Traigor?" the judge asked over the top of her glasses as she reviewed documents in front of her.

"I'd like to make a motion for a stay in the dissolution until we have time to confirm that Miss Swan and her client are being forthright in their assertions," Traigor attempted.

"In anticipation of Mr. Traigor's motion, I provide the Court with a letter from my client's potential employer outlining the terms of her employment. I also provide a redacted copy to Mr. Traigor, removing any and all personal information from same. We request that the Court seal the original document in the file so as to alleviate concerns my client has regarding future contact from the Respondent. My client plans to relocate in the interest of her own safety, and we believe that Mr. Rainier's knowledge of her whereabouts would be detrimental," Bella informed.

"I OBJECT! No allegations of abuse have ever been put forth, nor has my client ever been accused of abuse. Miss Swan's allegations are completely inflammatory and I demand that they be stricken from the record," Traigor shouted.

"ENOUGH! Counsel, approach," the judge demanded as she banged her gavel. I could see that my girl was just getting wound up, and I was sorry that Judge Murphy cut her off. I was hard as a rock as it was, and if she got to go on a rant in the courtroom, I was pretty sure that as soon as she was done with the hearing, I'd take her to a conference room and fuck her brains out.

As the two of them walked up to the bench, I turned to Jacob and saw the smirk on his face. "So, you two are serious?" he asked. I guess the pride on my face was all the evidence he needed to jump to the conclusion.

"Quite. I appreciate that you look out for her at the office, but for things like this, I got this. I love her, and if that son-of-a-bitch causes her any problems, I might have to call _you_ to represent me when I shoot the cocksucker," I whispered, hoping I was getting my point across.

"Okay, resume your seats and give me a few minutes. Court is recessed for fifteen minutes," the judge announced as she banged the gavel on the bench and grabbed the file, looking completely flustered as she left the courtroom.

Once she was gone, I got up from my seat, as did Black, and headed to where Bella was conferring with her client when Traigor stormed passed me, knocking into me. He looked up and I could see the pissed off look in the douchebag's eyes. When he recognized me, he smirked. "Hey, Masen. Coming to get a look at the dirty tricks the Ice Bitch pulls? I wish to fuck I would have because I never expected her to pull a stunt like this. I look forward to taking her down a few notches. I won't get it this time, but I will eventually," he threatened.

I turned to see Bella looking at me with concern in her eyes, and I decided not to beat the life out of him in the courtroom at that moment. The bailiff, Miss Huggins, was a hell of a lot bigger than me and I was sure she could beat the shit out of me if she had to without the aid of the nightstick she had at her side.

"Traigor, you might want to be careful to whom you say that shit. It almost sounded like you were threatening Miss Swan. Her boyfriend might not take too kindly to that kind of talk," I gritted, trying like hell not to unload on the guy. I wasn't ready to tip my hand.

"Boyfriend? That bitch doesn't have a man who'd fuck her more than once. Even Black got tired of her dried-up pussy and got a younger model. I saw him at the movies the other night with a sweet piece of ass. I guess he got tired of getting frost bite on his dick. Anyway, I gotta piss," he announced and then walked out.

Just as I was about to follow the prick, I felt a tug on my jacket and turned to see Bella standing there with a bright smile on her face. Jacob was talking to Irina Rainier and the bailiff was talking to the clerk, so I took the opportunity to kiss her…much too chastely for my liking.

"What brings you here, Counselor?" she asked sweetly. I could tell that she saw victory within her grasp, and I was excited for her.

"Just in the neighborhood. Thought I'd stop by and see my girlfriend in action when she kicked that dick in the balls. Great job," I complimented.

"Thanks. He tried to get me into a conference room before the hearing, but I went and hid out in the bathroom and skirted in here right before the judge came in. So, are we still on for dinner tonight?" she asked.

I'd made reservations at _Dahlia Lounge_ for the two of us, but I was starting to rethink it. Seeing her taking on the asshole and stating her case so perfectly had my blood boiling. I had no idea how the hell I was supposed to operate productively the rest of the day, but I knew that once I had her at my house that night, there was no way we were leaving.

"Um, actually, they're closed this week so I thought we could just get Chinese or something and try it again next week," I lied.

"Oh, okay. So, do you think I have a chance here?" she asked. Have a chance? Fuck, she'd just torpedoed that son-of-a-bitch, and I was sure that a lot of people would be talking about it…once I spread the word.

"Honey, I believe you…" I began as Traigor walked back into the courtroom and up to where the two of us were standing.

"Swan, if this doesn't go my way…fuck that, even if it does go my way, you'll be sorry for that other shit. I owe you, little girl, and I always repay my debts. Masen won't fall for your shit either because he's a hell of a lot smarter than most of the guys you fuck," Traigor whispered.

"Thanks for the compliment, Traigor. As a matter of fact, I _am_ a lot smarter than most…or likely all…of the guys she's dated in the past because I made sure to lock her into a relationship. By the way, you stupid prick, if you touch a hair on the head of the woman that I love, I'll cut your dick off and shove it up your ass. Have a nice day. Honey, I'll see you at home later," I called to Bella just as the judge returned to the courtroom.

I could see the stunned look on the bastard's face, and I was glad I'd put it there. I'd meant every goddamn word I said, and if he thought I was bluffing, he was out of his cotton-picking mind. I almost hoped he thought I was because I'd have loved nothing more than to show him just how goddamn serious I was.

##

BELLA

After Judge Murphy sat down, we all took our seats. "I've considered this case and this Court finds in favor of the Complainant. The Settlement Agreement remains in effect, and the Respondent is ordered to submit to this court a cashier's check in the amount of one-hundred-and-seventy-five thousand dollars by close of business on December 20. Upon sale of the marital home, it is ordered that the proceeds be divided equally between the parties with the Respondent paying any and all closing costs as are conditioned by the sale agreement from his half of the proceeds. Respondent has ten-days to appeal this court's decision, but I truly suggest you think long and hard about it because if you do, I can't guarantee that things will work out so well for you the next time. Court is adjourned. Miss Swan and Mr. Masen, in chambers please," Judge Murphy ordered.

I turned to the back of the courtroom and saw that Edward was on his way out when he heard his name called, and I saw him drop his head and shake it, slowly turning around and walking back toward me. He'd almost got away, God bless him.

I saw Traigor out of the corner of my eye talking to his client who appeared to be pissed off as much as I thought he would be. I turned to Irina to warn her because I was certain that there would be trouble. "Irina, are you still staying at a hotel?" I whispered. She'd actually already moved to Los Angeles because Laurent had threatened her and she was petrified.

"I am, but I'm getting a six o'clock flight back to LA tonight. I don't want to be anywhere near here where he can get to me. Vickie is flying down with me. Something happened with her and Riley, and the engagement is off, so she's going to stay for a while," Irina responded.

I was actually happy about _that_ news. We hugged good-bye and she promised to pay me after she received her settlement. I was looking at a pretty good fee, and I wasn't unhappy about it.

"Stay in touch with me. If he shows up in LA, you damn well better call me. I've got an acquaintance from law school who lives down there and I can get a protective order against the bastard within hours," I assured. My friend, Tia Carrone, practiced family law in LA. I'd make sure that she could take on Irina's case if Laurent tried anything.

"Love, we should go," Edward remarked as he touched my shoulder. I knew the judge was waiting for us, and I wasn't excited about it. It usually meant that we would get stuck with another _pro bono_ case, and my load was already heavy at work.

"Oh, is this the light in your eyes? Hi, I'm Irina Rainier. Actually, I guess now I'm Irina Denali. You are?" she asked as she extended her hand.

"Edward Masen, Bella's boyfriend. Congratulations," Edward replied as he shook her hand.

"No wonder she's in such a good mood. Bella, thank you for everything. Jacob offered to wait for me and see me to a cab. I'll be in touch," Irina responded as she gathered her things and left.

"Well, shall we?" Edward asked as he grabbed my empty hand and led me to the judge's chambers.

He knocked and once we were summoned inside, I immediately worried. She was hanging her robe with her back turned to us, and I looked at Edward to see if he had any idea why we were there. He merely shrugged.

She turned around and smiled at us. "It's not an execution. Sit, sit, sit," she ordered. We both dropped into the chairs across from her and waited.

She looked through the papers on her desk and then she sat back with her forearms resting on her chair, looking at the two of us. "Mr. Masen, I'm going to start with you. Why did you shuffle that _pro bono_ case off on your associate? I assigned that case to you for a reason," she asked.

I saw Edward squirm because we both knew what she was talking about. I had to step up. "Um, actually, your Honor, it was my fault. I brought Mr. Masen into a situation that put him in a conflict with Miss Tanner's case. I was going to second chair for him, but one of my clients happened to be involved with the alleged father of Miss Tanner's baby, and once we both figured out we were conflicted, Mr. Masen re-assigned the case to Mr. McCarty and, I believe, he took one of Mr. McCarty's cases in exchange. It wasn't meant disrespectfully, I promise you," I explained.

"Hmm. So, Masen, now that you and Swan are dating you've lost your tongue?" she teased with a laugh in her voice.

"I've learned, Your Honor, that Miss Swan tends to have the ability to explain things far better than me. I apologize for not continuing to represent Miss Tanner, but as soon as we realized we were conflicted, I contacted Mr. McCarty and he entered his appearance. I've Chinese-walled myself at the firm, and I can assure you that any proceedings regarding Miss Tanner's case will be handled by Mr. McCarty without any influence by me or Miss Swan," Edward assured.

"Actually, I'd have assigned it to McCarty, but I haven't had him in my courtroom in a while. So, Miss Swan, you do realize that Traigor's not going to go quietly into this sweet night. Don't look so shocked. We judges talk. Judge Shaw told me about the emergency restraining order he signed off on for your client, Victoria Traigor. I called the two of you back here for a reason. I've heard rumors that Traigor's been talking about you in not so kind terms around the courthouse. I'm talking as your friend here, not a judge. Now, as a judge, I'm making it known that should you require a protective order, you can call me anytime, day or night. I'm almost hurt you didn't call me about this one. I'd have gladly signed it.

"On another note, I've got another _pro bono _that I'm going to ask the two of you to take on together. You've seen the news reports about the custody battle over Baby Jane Doe? She's the little girl who was abandoned at the firehouse by her mother. Her father and her maternal grandparents, who are both financially strapped, are both petitioning for custody. I'd like the two of you to file appearance as Guardians Ad Litem and figure out who should get the child. The mother is apparently in jail in Arizona, and she's undergoing detox so she's not fit to retain custody. Pick up the file from my secretary," she ordered.

I looked at Edward, and he only smiled. "Certainly, Judge Murphy. We'll pick up the file this afternoon, and we'll file our appearance by Wednesday afternoon after we both clear conflicts," Edward responded.

"Good. Oh, and kids, if you two ever find yourselves in need of a judge to perform a certain _ceremony_ and you don't ask me, you'll have a very tough time in my court. We're done here," she dismissed. We both rose and quickly got out of her chambers.

As we were walking down the hallway toward the parking garage, I was nervous about what she'd said. I stopped him and looked into his eyes. "She didn't freak you out with that 'ceremony' crap did she? You know that there's no way I ever…" I began. I didn't get to finish my sentence because his soft lips shut me the hell up. I couldn't even get mad about getting cut off mid-sentence. The kiss was just that good.

\\\

_**E/N: Ah, so we're moving along and we got a little sexin' in. Please let me know what you think.**_

_**The only term I feel the need to explain is the term "Chinese-wall." It's an industry term…or it was at my firm…when an attorney is in conflict with a case, the file is labeled that he/she are not to have access to the file nor are they allowed to have any information on the matter. It's done so that the firm doesn't have to give up the case simply because one attorney has a conflict. If that's not clear, let me know and I'll try to explain it better.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hello to all of you wonderful people. Thank you for your support of my story. I truly appreciate it. I cherish each review, I promise you.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**Let's get to it, shall we?**_

_**\\\**_

11. The Case of Baby Doe

##

BELLA

Wednesday evening found me making pumpkin pies to take to Esme's house for Thanksgiving. My mom and Phil were actually going together, and I was excited to see how we all got along. Edward and I were meeting with the social worker in charge of Baby Doe's case that night so that when we had the preliminary hearing the Monday after Thanksgiving, we would be up to speed. She was sitting at my kitchen table with Edward drinking coffee…well, she was drinking coffee. We were drinking beer.

We'd filed our requests to be appointed as Guardians Ad Litem on behalf of the child, whose real name was Jane Volturi, and they were granted immediately.

I'd also received a voicemail message on my office phone from Officer Sean Murphy, son of Judge Margaret Murphy not so coincidentally, that James Traigor was on their radar and I had nothing to worry about.

While Edward welcomed the news on the face of it, he wasn't happy when I packed my shit and went home on Monday night. We'd spent Tuesday night apart, but he insisted that the best thing was for him to stay at my house on Wednesday night so that we could meet with the social worker and have the chance to review the files before we had to appear in court at 9:00 AM on Monday morning.

"I gotta tell you both, based on what I've read…Oh, here are your copies of the files…neither petitioner is a good candidate to raise the minor child. The father has possession charges on his record, and the grandparents…well, they're another issue all together. Grandpa has no driver's license because of numerous DUIs and Grandma used to be a foster parent, but she was written off the books because of complaints. I never, ever like to put a child in the system, especially not one who is only two years old, but in this case, and off the record, this child would be better off with a foster family. She doesn't even speak," Nikki informed.

Nikki Reed was a lovely woman, and I was quite happy that she was engaged to a musician. His name was Paul, and the wedding was set to be in the spring before he went on tour. I really liked her and I was glad that little Jane Volturi had someone like her in there fighting for her. I was also glad that she was engaged because she was the type of woman that I was sure Edward would find attractive.

I believed that he wouldn't act on it, but I knew she still had the ability to catch his eye. Luckily for him, he didn't seem to be giving her the time of day other than listening to her explain how dire the situation appeared to be with regard to the little girl.

"Do you know a good foster family who would be able to take the little girl in?" Edward asked as he reviewed the file. I walked over to where he sat and looked over his shoulder to see what was actually in the file. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me onto his left leg as we continued to read.

"How long have you two been together?" Nikki asked. I looked at Edward and smiled.

"Just a few weeks, as a matter of fact," I answered. He squeezed my hip and hugged me closer, causing me to wrap my arm around his neck without a second thought.

"Oh, that's actually sweet, but it's a shame," she remarked. We both looked at her awaiting further explanation.

"A shame?" I quizzed. I didn't think there was anything about our relationship that was a shame.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that you two seem like you've been together for a long time, and if you had been and were anywhere near getting married, then you'd be perfect foster parents," she responded.

I felt Edward suck in a shallow breath, and I was pretty sure he was on the verge of a panic attack. I chuckled as I rose from his lap and smiled at Nikki, refilling her coffee. "Masen, don't start hyperventilating on us. Nikki, I appreciate the sentiment, but it's a bit too soon for us to consider anything like that. For right now, let's just concentrate on finding this little girl the best situation we can," I suggested, seeing the look of relief on Edward's face.

"She's currently in a temporary care facility. That's social worker talk for a group home. The ladies there are quite nice, but she appears to have been denied affection since she was born. She shows signs of having learning disabilities as well as hearing issues, and her mother was addicted to crack when she was born. This little girl has special needs that most foster families won't take on, so she won't be easy to place. I've thought about applying to be a foster parent for her, but I'm too close to the case. Anyway, if you're going to be around on Saturday, I thought that maybe the two of you could meet her and get a feel for what she's going to need before the hearing on Monday," she suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. Other than the potential for behavioral and learning issues, and the possibility that there are hearing limitations, are there any other issues that need to be considered?" he asked as he flipped between the pages in the file again.

"So far, knock wood, nothing more has come up, but that's not to say it won't. With her mother being an addict, there's always the potential for additional physical problems, but nothing has come to light as far as I know," she answered.

"Okay, so you've got our numbers. Send us a text regarding the time to visit, and we'll be there," Edward replied.

Nikki took that as her signal to leave, and after we walked her out, I turned to Edward and kissed him. The compassion he'd shown while reviewing the case file had sent my mind in ten directions, with scenarios of the two of us getting married and taking in Jane or even having children of our own. That line of thinking was so foreign to me that I'd switched to water after my third beer. Apparently, I was well on the way to Drunk Town, and the last thing I needed was more alcohol.

When we pulled apart, he had that dazzling smile on his face which didn't help the line of thought that my mind had taken. "I love you," he whispered to me sincerely. God, it was the last thing I needed to hear in light of all of the shit going on in my head, but it felt so good, I couldn't help but smile at him.

##

"So, who all will be there?" I asked as we climbed into Edward's Mercedes. I had pies and candied sweet potatoes, a bag of marshmallows ready and waiting to adorn the top. We were on our way to Esme's house, and I was going to meet Alice, Edward's cousin, and apparently he'd invited someone who had nowhere else to go.

"My friend, Jasper. You'll like him, trust me," he answered.

I'd had a hard time falling asleep the night before. I'd made up my mind to talk to Nikki regarding the chances that I, as a single woman, could qualify as a foster parent. I knew it was a long shot, but I made a decision that I'd try. If it was possible to become a foster parent for a child as a single person, I was determined that I'd do it.

"What's swimming around in that beautiful head of yours, Swan?" he asked as we drove to Esme and Carlisle's house.

The anniversary party was actually approaching and I was anxious to find out the big secret. I hadn't pressed Edward, but he told me that it was something worth witnessing, and I believed him.

"I'm actually considering finding out what it would take to become a foster parent for Jane Doe. I know that as a single it would be a long shot, but maybe the fact that she had special needs and I can have a flexible work schedule, plus the fact that I make a good living and offer a good home could go in my favor. Like Nikki said, a lot of foster families are reluctant to take in special needs kids, and the fact that she's had such a shitty life makes me want to offer better for her. I had better. I believe every kid should have the chance at better, and if I can offer it, I almost feel like it would be selfish not to," I answered honestly.

He didn't comment, which kind of surprised me, but then again it didn't. He wasn't anywhere on the same page with it that I was and I got it. That didn't mean that I was going to change my opinion or abandon my desire.

"Fuck," I heard Edward call as we pulled into Esme and Carlisle's driveway. I looked around to see what had upset him, but I had no idea. I saw a lot of cars and wondered if the guest list had grown, but it wasn't at his house, so I didn't know what had him so pissed off.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My parents are actually here. You've met Senior, but I didn't know that Mom would be here. I haven't seen her in a while, and please, don't worry. She's going to love you. She's just like Uncle Carlisle, so don't freak out on me. I need you, Swan," he replied as he climbed out of the car. He walked around and opened my door, sweeping me into his arms and kissing me breathless.

His tongue was a wicked, wicked instrument that I was sure was put on earth to torment me. I'd felt it all over my body, but it had the ability to render me speechless and stupid, and I didn't appreciate it…well, I appreciated his tongue, just not the speechless and stupid part of any meeting with his tongue.

After we broke apart, he smiled at me and looked deeply into my eyes. "I love you so much, and we'll figure this Baby Doe thing out, I promise you. I want to help that little girl as much as you do, and we'll figure out the best way to do it and a good situation for her, okay?" he asked as his hands held my face gently like it was a fragile piece of glassware. I could only nod in agreement.

We made our way to the house, Edward carrying the pie carrier and me carrying the sweet potatoes and the marshmallows. I was nervous because I was meeting his mother and his cousin. I was more nervous about the mother because I didn't expect her to be there, but apparently Senior had worked his magic and had gotten back into her good graces. I was anxious to see him again because I really like him, and I couldn't help but hope he'd smoothed a path with Edward's mother for me.

Well, I hoped he didn't tell her what had actually transpired before Edward and I got together, but if he did, I prayed that she understood that I wasn't one of the parade Senior had used to work out his shit.

The door was opened and a small woman stood at it looking at us. She had jet black hair that stood up all over her head. It was completely fitting considering her features. She was completely gorgeous and dressed to the nines. It had to be Alice Cullen…there was no two ways about it.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" she leveled at Edward. I saw him flinch a little and I chuckled. Apparently, he was afraid of the young woman, and I absolutely had to know why.

"You were right, okay? Don't rub it in," he answered as he scooped her up in one arm and carried her passed the threshold. I followed and closed the door behind us.

The two of them went into the living room while I dropped out in the kitchen to find my mom, Esme, and a woman who could only be Elizabeth Masen standing there drinking wine. "Ladies, where can I…" I began as I sat my dish on the counter of Esme's kitchen.

"_Ah!_ I finally get to meet the girl who has impacted my family," Liz Masen exclaimed as she crossed the kitchen and pulled me into what I could only describe as a death grip. She hugged me and rocked me a bit before she pulled away and looked at me.

"You are as stunning as Ed mentioned. No wonder Edward fell in love with you. I'm sorry, dear, for being so forward, but I've waited a long time to meet you. I knew you'd come along because Alice told us, but I was a bit worried when Ed and I separated. Thank you for whatever you did to get him to come to his senses. We're still working on our relationship, but things have never been better, and I know I have you to thank. Thank you, so very much," she commented. I saw a few tears in her eyes and I looked at my mother and Esme who were no help whatsoever because they were both crying.

"There she is. Come here and give me a hug, daughter," I heard the booming voice of Edward Masen, Sr., behind me carrying the pie container that Edward had carried inside.

He placed it on the counter and after Liz Masen released me from her hug, he scooped me up and hugged me just as vigorously. When we broke apart, I could see that he was just as happy as his wife, and I was quite pleased.

"Senior, you look very happy and I have to believe it has everything to do with this beautiful woman to my right," I surmised. The smiles on both of their faces told the story. They were as happy as Esme and Carlisle, or for that matter, my own mother and her Phil. I was about to drown in a sea of happiness, and I couldn't have been happier about it.

##

EDWARD

"Edward, this is Renee's boyfriend, Phil," Uncle Carlisle introduced. My mother, father, Aunt Esme and Bella's mother were in the kitchen and I was meeting the man who Bella's mother was dating. He seemed like a nice guy, and for Renee's sake, I truly hoped he was. Bella had explained how hard it had been on her mom after her dad passed away, and I didn't think she needed anymore heartbreak in her life.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I offered as I extended my hand to shake Phil's. He seemed happy to meet me, and I was grateful.

"I've heard a lot about you…well, through Renee. I guess Renee's a bit surprised that the two of you got together, but she says you make Bella happy and that's all that counts. Nice to meet you," he replied nervously.

I truly felt for the guy. He was about ten years or so younger than Renee, though she was a beautiful woman in her own right based on the pictures I'd seen around Bella's house, so in my mind, he was a lucky guy. If Renee Swan was anything like Bella Swan, he was just as lucky as me.

Just then, Alice made herself known again. "When is he getting here? I've waited a long time for him," she announced.

That was the thing about Alice. She was certain that she had second sight…or whatever the fuck she called it…and she'd decided that Jasper was her soul mate. That wasn't why I'd invited him at all. His mention of having a Banquet turkey dinner at the ready for Thanksgiving when I'd talked to him actually made me feel bad for him and caused me to invite him. Aunt Es wouldn't give a shit about setting an extra place, and God knew there was always enough food.

"Alice, calm yourself before you scare the shit out of the guy. He's as far from a serious relationship as I am," I remarked. Once the words were out of my mouth, I knew how much crap it was. I was _in_ a serious relationship, and I was in love, so who the hell was I to discount her vision? She'd always told me that I had the right girl in my path, but I'd scoffed it off, and there I stood, wondering where my girl was. Alice was more right than she was wrong.

"You nay sayers annoy me, but I'll give you this. First, your friend is going to recognize the other half of his soul when he meets me. Second, I went to France in the first place so that Mom and Dad could get through this rough patch. They'd have never done it if I'd have stayed because they'd have continued to pretend everything was just great if I'd been here. Third, dear cousin, if you marry Bella, you two stand a better chance of getting custody of that little girl. She needs a family more than anyone I've ever seen, but Bella will have a hard time on her own so just listen to me and marry her. The two of you together will be able to pull it off. One or the other of you alone won't," Alice enlightened as the doorbell rang.

"Oh, it's him. I need to check myself. Go let him in, will you?" she asked as she skipped off.

I shook my head because she was really too much, but I'd missed her. She was four years younger than me, but we'd always been close. She'd send me cryptic texts from time to time, and I basically ignored them, but maybe I shouldn't have. Who really knew?

I opened the door and saw Jasper standing there with a bottle of wine and a smile. "Where's the unicorn?" he asked with a smirk. I knew he was anxious to meet the girl who had set me on my ear, and I was anxious for him to meet the one I was sure would set him on his. If Alice was right, my friend wouldn't know what the hell hit him, and I was anxious to have someone join me in the sea of happy chaos.

"She's in the kitchen with my mom. I've got someone I'm anxious for you to meet, jackass. Come on in," I told him, taking the wine from him and leading him into the living room where the men were watching football.

A few minutes after the introductions, Jasper was on the couch with Phil and they were discussing the Lion's defense when Alice came into the room. I looked at Jasper as he saw her, and I saw it. It was the same look I was sure I had the first time I'd seen Bella at Emmett and Rosalie's reception. Apparently, Alice was Jasper's unicorn. It was actually fun to watch his face contort as he introduced himself and allowed her to lead him away. He looked at me with a look of helplessness, and I merely waved to him. If he didn't know he was taken, I did.

##

"Edward, can I talk to you?" Alice asked as she finally pulled herself away from a conversation with Jasper after dinner. The two of them had their heads together, lost in their own little world, and it was funny to me. I knew he was lost, and I felt for him, but he'd left me out there on that fucking limb alone, so I wasn't about to climb up and help him.

Bella was in the kitchen cutting pies and making coffee, and I missed her. I'd held her hand all through dinner, and I was happy to see her interact with my family. My mother loved her and the two of them seemed to have a lot in common. It was something that I never expected, but there it was. My parents, my aunt and uncle who I admired more than any two people on the planet, and my cousin, whose opinion I valued whether I'd admit it or not, all loved her.

I could certainly understand it. I loved her as well.

"Sure, shrimp," I called as we walked into the formal living room of the home. It was one of those rooms that we all had yet nobody ever used, but it was quite nice.

She took my left hand and smiled at me before she closed her eyes. We sat there for a minute…not the first time she'd done that creepy shit with me…and she opened them. Like the fool I probably was, I waited.

"It's so wonderful. Um, Christmas…no, not Christmas…the week before. That's the perfect time to ask. She'll say yes then. God, it's going to be so great that I actually envy you. Well, that is until I look at my own life. Call me before you ask and I'll help you pick the ring. I'm home for good because this is where Jasper is, and he doesn't want to move, so let me know. I'm so happy for you," Alice finished.

Then, just as suddenly as she smiled, she frowned. "Wait, no, no, no. You're vacillating on this. Don't screw this up because you're only going to hurt yourself and her for no reason. You're not a marathoner, Edward, so don't put on the track shoes now," she ordered. She opened her eyes and looked at me and shook her head.

I jerked my hand away from her and looked at her. "You can't possibly be telling me that I should ask…it's far too soon, Alice. We just got together," I snapped, not liking her comments at all.

Without another word, she rose from the couch and walked away leaving me alone with her commentary.

I sat there by myself and thought about what she'd said. If she had second sight, or first sight or insight, it was obviously off whack because there was no way that Bella and I were anywhere near what she'd predicted. Fuck, we were just figuring shit out. There was no way.

##

"Look, something's bothering you so just drop me off at home. I'm working tomorrow, so I'll talk to you in the afternoon and we'll decide what time to meet Nikki," Bella ordered as we drove to her house with that Jason Mraz on the radio singing about "I'm Yours." I hated that bastard at that moment because I was hers and everything that Alice had said kept running through my head.

She was right, something was bothering me. My cousin had completely screwed with my head, and I was having a hard time letting it go. There was no way in hell that Bella and I were ready to get…shit, I couldn't even think it, much less say it. We weren't ready to be joined _that way_. And after what Alice had said, I wasn't sure I could be joined to Bella any other way for quite a while either.

"Yeah, sorry. Nothing's wrong. Um, seeing my parents back together kind of messed with my head. I'll, um, I'll call you tomorrow," I lied as I pulled into her driveway.

I pulled her into a peck on the cheek and I didn't even get out of the car, nor did I wait to see that she was in the house before I peeled out of her driveway. I was a complete and utter mess and I needed to get home. It was all too much.

Friday was much more of the same. Every chirp of my e-mail was another court filing from Bella and another feeling of guilt from me. I was sure, deep down within me, that I wasn't good enough for her, and I had to extricate myself from the situation as soon as possible before I lost my mind.

After lunch, I found Emmett in his office working away. "Hey, how busy are you? I've got a full docket, and I need to off load another _pro bono_ on you. The admin shit is killing me, and since it's the first time I've dealt with raises and such, I need some time," I offered lamely.

He looked up with the same affable look that he always had, and I knew I had my way out. "It's a Guardian Ad Litem," I began. I explained it to him, and he was more than happy to take it. I didn't call Bella and tell her about the change, choosing the coward's way out of sending her an e-mail that explained that I simply didn't have the time. It was a lie, and it wasn't one that I easily told, but I told it nonetheless.

She didn't make it any easier when she responded with a "No problem. I get it. If you want to get together, call me. I won't bother you."

I was a complete unadulterated douchebag, and I knew it. I deserved the worst punishment that hell had to offer, and I'd readily accept it because it was far better than what I really deserved. I was a failure in many respects, but most of all, I'd failed Bella. That would be the worst thing to ever live with. I'd failed the only woman I'd ever loved and she'd never asked me for a goddamn thing. Failure was the nicest thing I could say about myself.

##

BELLA

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I'm one of the court-appointed Guardian Ad Litem for Jane Doe," I told the lady at the front desk of the group home in which the little girl resided.

Edward had bailed, much as I'd expected, but I wasn't going to let it deter me from my course. He'd assigned the case to Emmett, who was running late, and that was fine. I'd always gotten along with Emmett. We'd be fine.

I was led to a colorful playroom, and I saw her sitting in the corner alone with a doll. It broke my heart. There were other children in the room, but she was sitting alone. I fought the tears that threatened to fall as I took in the sight because she didn't need tears…she needed love.

"Janie, this is Miss Bella. She's here to play with you," the lady, Anya, spoke softly. It was almost like we were all afraid she'd bolt. She looked up at me and smiled a little, and I took that as a good sign.

"Hi, Janie. Can I hold your doll?" I asked completely out of my element. Nikki was late. Edward wasn't coming, and Emmett was supposed to be there, but he'd sent a text that something had come up, so it was just me.

She actually handed me the doll, which I cradled like a baby. I saw her watching every move I made, and I just knew that I had to be the one to care for her. She needed me as much as I needed her. She was a beautiful child, and she was as lost as I was. Maybe we could find each other and make a life? I didn't know for sure, but it seemed right to me.

\\\

_**E/N: Don't you dare take off on me now. There are only about three more chapters and an epi, so this little disaster is going to be short-lived, and you know that…(sorry to scold, but I have people jumping over the side of the ship on my other story which is longer, and I don't want that to happen to this one because I love it so much).**_

_**Remember, lovelies…HEA…HEA**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo (and I expect to see a full class next time)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Not to sound redundant, but thank you so much for your reviews. I love them all. I hope I continue to hear from you.**_

_**On another note…I found out that someone had taken one of my stories that was posted on and put it up here as their own. For future reference, all of my stories go under my pen name. I don't post stories under my real name, and I don't know enough about Naruto to write anything like that, so if you see anything posted under my real name…Lisa Kraemer…of a Twilight origin, I'd appreciate a heads up.**_

_**I get nothing from this except your accolades or disdain, so why someone would take my story and post it as their own isn't something I know. I've read that other authors have had it happen to them, but I suppose I never really believed that I'd write anything that anyone would want to steal. Apparently, I was wrong, but the story has been taken down now, so…que sera. Sorry for the rant.**_

_**Let's move on, shall we? Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight characters. No copyright infringement intended. I own this particular iteration of her vision, and I appreciate that she gives us the permission to use her characters.**_

_**\\\**_

12. Mistakes Were Made

##

BELLA

"Mom, I have no idea what freaked him out, but he's going to be there and I just don't think I should show," I whined through the phone to my mother. I'd just gotten home from visiting with Jane and the last thing I wanted to do was get dressed up to go to Carlisle and Esme's anniversary party.

"Honey, you and Edward are the reason that Esme and Carlisle have an anniversary to celebrate this year. If _you're_ not there, it will disappoint the two of them a lot. Just come. You can sit between Phil and me, and as soon as Carlisle's surprise is revealed, you can leave. You don't even have to talk to Edward," Mom assured. I wasn't assured.

I didn't see any way I could get by with avoiding him all night, and I knew if I talked to him, I'd end up chewing his ass out so severely that he'd need a colostomy bag for the rest of his days.

I finally just gave up. "Fine. I'll come over when I'm ready and the three of us can ride together in your car. I plan to drink tonight, so I definitely don't plan to drive," I informed. She agreed, and we hung up.

I was looking forward to the party as much as I would look forward to slamming my hand in a car door. I just prayed that at the end of the evening, I wasn't broken. I probably should have prayed for the roof to cave in because I was pretty sure that I had a better chance at getting _that_ prayer granted.

##

"Oh, look how beautiful you look tonight. We're so glad you're here," Esme gushed as she stopped at the table where Mom, Phil and I were sitting. There were about two-hundred guests so I hoped that I'd have a shot at avoiding Edward all evening.

I stood up and kissed Esme on the cheek. "Thanks. You look lovely as well," I complimented.

"Where's my nephew?" she asked as she looked around.

"Um, I don't know. I didn't come with him. I actually came with Mom and Phil," I answered.

"That stupid ass. Oh, there he is. I'll be back," Esme snapped. My eyes followed her as she made her way across the room to the bar and I saw him standing with Alice looking quite upset. Alice just looked pissed.

I turned back to Mom and hissed, "This is exactly why I didn't want to come." I grabbed my purse and wrap, and quickly escaped the ballroom. I was almost at the elevators when I saw Carlisle and a very pregnant Chelsea walking down the hallway.

"Hey, where are you off to, dear?" he asked cheerily. I really hated to leave, and running into him made me feel even worse, but everything inside me was shattering one little piece at a time and I didn't want to completely lose my shit in front of all of their friends and family.

"I'm sorry. I got called away on an emergency. Since I can't be here, can you tell me what the big secret is now? Hi, I believe you're Chelsea," I introduced.

"Oh, yes, where are my manners. Chelsea, Bella. Bella, Chelsea. Anyway, we're just about to do it, can't you wait five minutes?" he pleaded. The look on his face was so sincere that I had to push my own shit aside and give in to him.

"Yes, I can wait five minutes," I answered. He took my arm and led me back to the ballroom where I found a place in the back to stand, and he and Chelsea made their way to the front of the room where a piano and microphone were set up.

He picked it up and tapped his finger on it which sent a god-awful screech through the sound system garnering an audible moan from the crowd. "Sorry, everyone. I'd like to thank you all for coming to help Esme and me celebrate our thirtieth-wedding anniversary. As many of you probably know, we almost didn't get to this point because I miscalculated my wife's ability to snoop and it all nearly backfired on me, but thanks to Bella Swan and my nephew, Edward…" Carlisle explained.

I felt a hand on my back and turned to my left to see Edward standing there looking very nervous. "Masen. Good to see you," I commented coldly.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Look, I just can't…everything was just happening so fast, and I'm not ready for marriage or a family, but clearly you are, so I think it would be in both of our best interests if we just walked away now before one of us gets really hurt," he whispered.

I turned to face him and nearly forgot where we were until I heard the first strains of a song being played on the piano. It was accompanied by a haunting violin, which caused me to turn and look back to the front of the room where Carlisle and Chelsea were playing together. It was a song I'd never heard before in my life, but it was the most beautiful melody I'd ever experienced.

I searched the room until my eyes landed on Esme's face, and I could see that she was crying, but there was no denying the love on her face for the man playing the piano.

"He wrote it with Chelsea's help. That was the big secret. Chelsea apparently used to play with an orchestra or something, and she had experience in orchestration and scoring, so she helped him. He began writing the song for Aunt Es the night of their first date, but he could never finish it. He mentioned it to Chelsea one day when they were scrubbing in for a surgery, and she volunteered to help him. That's what they've been doing all of this time. That's why I knew that he and Aunt Es just couldn't break up. Thank you for helping keep them together. You played a very important part in it, and I know that our whole family is grateful," he explained quietly.

"I'm just happy it worked out. I was about to say to you that I never said I wanted marriage or a family, but seeing the look on Esme's face and hearing what your uncle poured out of his heart and onto a few sheets of paper to play for her on their anniversary has opened my eyes that its exactly what I want for myself someday. I thought maybe I'd found it with you, but maybe you were just instrumental in opening my eyes to the fact that it's what I want. Thank you for that. Good-bye," I replied as I slipped from the room as Carlisle continued to play.

I made it just to the front doors of the hotel when I broke down. I was really lucky that the cab driver would even agree to pick me up because I was barely able to sob out my address.

I got home, took a shower, and went to bed. I cried so hard that my head was pounding, and I decided to put the idea of anything with Edward Masen out of my head forever.

##

"Hi, Bella, and Janie, look at you! That's a pretty dress," Nikki announced as she walked into my house the Sunday before Christmas. I'd actually been expedited through the foster care program with a lot of support and strings pulled by Judge Murphy and Nikki, and it was the first weekend that I was allowed to have Janie spend the night at my house. She still wasn't making any sounds, but I figured out what she needed pretty easily.

Emmett came around and spent time with us at the group home, but it was completely professional. He wasn't forming attachments; he was merely observing as we were supposed to do. Unfortunately, I wasn't looking at it the same way. We never spoke of Edward, who I hadn't heard from since the night of Esme's party, but I wasn't dwelling because I had something else to focus on and Edward Masen could go square to hell for all I cared.

"I spoke to Judge Murphy today and she is as p-i-s-s-e-d at Masen, as am I. She's considering bringing him up on sanctions," Nikki offered.

I hated him and loved him at the same time. I knew it was just too much for him, and I couldn't fault him, so I had to defend him, probably foolishly, but it was in my nature. We always defend the ones we love, and I still loved him with all of my heart.

"I get it, but it was a lot for him to deal with. He's not a guy who can deal with things like this. He's not the marrying kind and he never wanted a family, so I can't really fault him," I offered by way of an excuse.

Just then, my phone chirped. I picked it up and saw it was a message from my mom. "911." I had no idea what the hell that meant. "Um, can you sit with her for a minute?" I asked as I took my phone and walked out of the room without waiting for an answer from Nikki.

We were going to Mom's house for dinner so Mom could get acquainted with Janie, and I was quite certain that it was a cooking crisis, but she knew I had the social worker at my house, so I wasn't sure why she was sending out an emergency message.

I called her cell and it immediately went to voicemail. I quickly ended the call and called the land line, hearing the answering machine pick up, which completely freaked me out. Something was wrong, and I needed to get over there and find out what it was.

I went to my bedroom and grabbed the pepper spray that I always kept on hand…an old habit from growing up with a policeman for a father…and I went back downstairs to rid myself of Nikki and get to my mother's house.

"I'm sorry for this, but we're actually late for dinner at my mother's house. She's anxious to meet Janie, so, um, is there anything else you need from me?" I asked nervously.

"No. I can tell you that within the next week you'll get a surprise visit by one of my colleagues, but you'll be fine. Look, I want this to work out more than any other situation I've ever encountered in my life. It's clear that you're good for her, so don't worry about anything, okay. I'll be in touch," Nikki advised as she gathered her things while I pulled on Janie's coat to go to my mom's house to see what the crisis was all about.

Thankfully, Janie was a docile child for the most part. As I buckled her into her car seat in the back of the new SUV I'd bought after I traded in my beloved Audi, we got on our way. We actually could have walked it, but I decided that it was better to drive there since it was cold and there was a chance of rain.

I drove the few blocks to my mother's house and hit the doorbell, anxious for her to meet the beautiful blonde-haired child who'd captured my heart.

Mom opened the door and actually looked scared. "Oh, come on, she's two. She won't bother anything, I promise. You're being paranoid," I snapped as I carried Janie inside, having to shove my mother out of the way.

"Bella, I don't really want company tonight, especially not a child," Mom yelled as she blocked our entry. I looked at her and saw worry on her face. She knew we were coming for dinner and why she was behaving so strangely was a mystery. That was until I heard the next voice. Then, it was all far too clear to me.

"Well, isn't this interesting? Who's the rugrat?" James Traigor asked as he stood in the doorway to my mother's kitchen. I had no idea what he was doing there with my mother, but I knew it was up to me to get all of us the hell away from him.

"She's the daughter of a cop friend of mine who's picking her up here any minute now," I lied. He laughed.

"I seriously doubt that anyone would trust their kid to a cold-hearted bitch like you. It doesn't matter, really. Give the kid to your mother who hasn't been a very good host to me up until this point. She didn't offer me a beverage or a snack or anything. I thought these society types were masters of etiquette. Apparently, she's not. Maybe that's why you're such a heartless whore. Maybe she didn't teach you to be any better," he snapped as he walked forward to where Mom and I were standing.

I handed Janie to Mom and pushed them toward the formal living room. There was an extension phone in there and I hoped that if I kept Traigor occupied, she could call the police. I quickly shoved my hand into my coat pocket and uncapped the pepper spray as I made my way to where Traigor had stopped.

"Let my mom and the child go and then we can talk out our differences. I realize you're upset about the divorce and the restraining order, but you couldn't have been happy with Victoria. She wanted to leave, and hell, you're a great catch so I don't know why you insisted on staying with her," I babbled.

"I don't give a shit about her. Good riddance. The problem I have is _you_. You drive me to the brink of madness when I'm around you, and you won't give me the time of day. I'd have been very good to you, but you wouldn't even give me a shot," he replied.

That was all news to me. The guy only ever acted like an ass toward me. I'd have never dated him, but I didn't realize his interest in me was of a personal nature and not because I was the woman who'd represented his ex-wife and scored her a huge settlement.

"See, I didn't have any idea you felt that way. Let's talk about that. Let my mom leave with the baby, and you and I can get to know each other under much better circumstances," I tried again.

"Too late. You're with Masen now. I wonder if he'll still want to stick his dick in you after I get done with you," he threatened. When I got closer to him, I could smell the alcohol on him, and I knew the situation was much worse than I thought. He was drunk and irrational, so my plan to talk to him civilly was never going to work. I quickly went with Plan B.

I pulled the spray from my pocket and aimed it in his face, pushing down on the nozzle as hard as I could. Unfortunately, nothing came out. That gave him just enough time to rip it from my hand and pull me into his body. "You bitch. You can't even tell the truth to save your own mother. It's going to be a pleasure to fuck a lying piece of trash like you," he yelled as he ripped the front of my blouse and shoved me down into the floor.

His hands were on the waistband of my pants, ripping them off of me as I tried to get away. I was kicking him with everything I had, but my coat had my arms trapped so I couldn't fight him off. I felt a slap across my face, and I immediately stopped moving. Obviously, he was prepared to do whatever it took to accomplish his goal, and I had no idea if he'd stop with me.

"Don't stop fighting me now. That's half the fun of this," he snapped as he unbuckled his pants and ripped my underwear. Just as he pulled his briefs down and was about to violate me, I heard the click behind us.

In one quick move, I forcefully lifted my knee, meeting with his balls, and when I rolled away, there was one shot. He slumped down in the floor immediately, and I quickly scrambled backward away from him.

I turned to see that my mom was standing in the doorway to the kitchen with tears rolling down her face and my father's old service revolver shaking in her hands, still aimed at the vile man on the floor.

"Mom, put it down. Where's Janie?" I asked. She seemed to snap out of it and lower the gun, engaging the safety and placing it on the floor next to her feet.

"Where's the baby, Mom?" I demanded as I tried to get to my feet to get the gun in case James was trying to fool us that he was injured, only to lunge for the gun and perhaps shoot one or both of us.

"She's in the living room with a toy. She's probably scared to death," Mom responded as we both ran to the living room to see Janie sitting on the couch unaffected by the loud noise that was still ringing in my ears from the gun shot.

"She's not even fazed," Mom gasped. That fact led me to believe that her problems were far direr than the doctors had assessed.

"Call the police," I ordered as I walked over to her. I knelt down in front of her and looked at her. She smiled at me and then touched my face where James had hit me. I turned my head and kissed her little hand, knowing in that moment that as much as I loved her, I wasn't the best person to raise her. She needed more than a single mother could give her, and the realization broke my heart.

##

EDWARD

I was the biggest fuck up in the entire history of fuck ups on the planet. I'd let myself get so freaked out regarding the things that Alice had told me that I told Bella I couldn't be with her. My family wasn't speaking to me, and hell, I wasn't speaking to me either.

I'd had to come clean to everyone after the anniversary party, and the things they all said to me hit a lot closer to home…coward…dipshit…idiot…arrogant bastard…pathetic loser. That last one was actually from my alleged best friend, Jasper. Alice was so angry with me that she'd slapped the back of my head and walked away without a word.

It was the day after Christmas, which I spent alone in self-imposed seclusion, and I decided to go into the office and get some work done. I'd been putting too much shit off and it was going to catch up with me, so I needed to just crawl out of my sewer of self-pity and get on with it.

Mom was set to move to Washington after the New Year, so Dad would be back to work once she was settled, and I was actually looking forward to just going back to practicing law without all of the additional bullshit that came with the title of Managing Partner.

I was sitting at my computer drafting a response to opposing counsel in one of the child support enforcement cases that I'd taken from Emmett in order to get him to take over the guardianship issue with Jane Doe. I was about to make a pivotal argument regarding the need for increased support for my client when I saw Emmett appear in my doorway with a newspaper in his hands.

"Hey, McCarty. Too much family?" I joked. Apparently, his parents and Rosalie's parents were set to spend the holidays with them, and he wasn't happy about it at all. He didn't get along with Rosalie's folks, and he couldn't understand why Rose wouldn't let him pay for a hotel for them instead of having them stay at his house.

"Yeah, but that's not why I'm here. You see today's paper?" he asked.

"Nope. I haven't picked up a paper in a couple of weeks. Why?" I asked. He tossed it onto my desk and stared at me with his arms crossed on his chest. He looked _really_ pissed.

I glanced down at the front page and saw that the headline read that a man had been shot not too far from where Bella lived. "Wow. I guess you never know when crime's gonna hit your 'hood. What's wrong with you," I asked. I sure as hell couldn't figure out what was up his ass. He picked up the paper and began to read aloud.

"_Renee Swan, fifty-three, of the 700 block of Ashview Terrace, was officially exonerated of all charges stemming from the December 20 shooting death of James G. Traigor. Mrs. Swan, wife of the late Charles M. Swan, a Seattle Police Captain for twenty-five years, was fined for possession of an unlicensed firearm, but the grand jury determined that she acted in self-defense. _

"_Mr. Traigor allegedly entered the premises without permission and held Mrs. Swan, her daughter, Isabella M. Swan,28, and an unidentified minor child, against their will during which time he allegedly attacked Miss Swan, thus causing Mrs. Swan to retrieve the handgun, firing one shot and striking the assailant in the forehead. Miss Swan was hospitalized overnight for trauma but was released the next day. The minor child was unharmed."_

I was in shock as he read the article to me. "Bella was attacked? Why in the name of fucking hell didn't anyone contact me?" I shouted as I shot out of my chair and ripped the paper from his hands. I re-read the article and I felt like someone had taken a knife to my chest.

"I assumed you knew. Your uncle, aunt, and your cousin were at the hospital when I got there to pick up Janie and return her to the group home. Alice told me that the son-of-a-bitch tried to rape her. I didn't get to see her, but your aunt told me that she was okay and that she only had a black eye where he hit her," Emmett informed.

I slammed my fist on the top of my desk and wrapped a hand in my hair, tugging it as if it would make the shit Emmett had just told me not true. "How's the baby?" I asked, remembering the reference to the minor child.

"She's fine, but Bella isn't her guardian any longer. DCFS decided that it was in the little girl's best interest if she be placed with a foster family instead of with a single woman. I talked to Bella, and while she was upset, she said she understood their motivation. She's taking some time off from B&C right now. I took over Jane's case by myself, and actually, Angela and Ben Cheney are going to foster her. Apparently, Angela's little brother is deaf so she has experience with the hearing impaired, which we've found out the little girl actually is. Bella's really happy about the placement.

"What the fuck is the matter with you letting her get away? She was the best goddamn thing that ever happened to you, do you know that?" he bitched.

He was right, of course, but I'd been too fucking proud to really own up to my stupidity. That was about to stop. I had to go see her and see for myself that she was okay, and I had to know if there was any way that she'd ever consider giving me a second chance.

"Next time, could you give me a goddamn head's up on shit like this?" I screamed at him as I grabbed my coat and stormed out of my office. I could hear him laughing as the elevator doors closed.

I quickly drove to Bella's house and hopped out of the car, running up the sidewalk and banging on the door with both fists. It was taking far too long for someone to answer, so I pushed the damn doorbell and kept it held in, hearing the _ding dong…ding dong…ding dong_ over and over again until finally the door was ripped open and I was met with a very pissed off Aunt Esme.

She stepped outside and closed the door behind her. "What the hell are you doing here? Hasn't this girl been through enough?" she snapped at me.

"Aunt Es, please, not again. I know exactly how you feel about me, and right now, I agree with everything you said yesterday when I called you to tell you I wasn't coming for Christmas. Why didn't you tell me what happened to Bella and Renee? You know I love Bella, and I would have been there for her. I can't even imagine what's she's going through," I chastised.

"Oh, no you don't. You will not put this on any of _us_. You made it clear that you and Bella want different things for the future, so we thought that you didn't want to hear anything that happens in her life. Your dad wanted to call you, but Bella begged him not to," Esme confessed.

"My dad talked to her?" I asked. I'd talked to my father on numerous occasions since he and Mom went back to Chicago to close up her apartment, and he'd never mentioned one thing about what was going on with Bella.

"Both of your parents spoke to her yesterday on the phone when they called. Bella, Renee, and Phil were over for Christmas dinner. If you'd have bothered to show, you could have actually talked to her for yourself. For reasons that I can't understand, she doesn't hate your guts. If I were you, I'd quit while I was ahead," Esme suggested.

She was probably right, but I was as stubborn as a mule, so that wasn't going to be good enough. "Aunt Es, I still love her with all of my heart, and I need to know if there's any chance that she'll take me back. I was stupid and I freaked out," I pleaded.

"Alice told me what she told you, but honestly Edward, you know that Alice's little predictions don't always happen. Did Bella ever tell you that she wanted to be married and have a family?" Aunt Es asked.

I almost said 'no', but then I remembered the anniversary party where she confessed that she wanted what Aunt Es and Uncle Carlisle had. "Actually, not before the anniversary party. That night, she told me that she was going to find someone with whom she could be happy like you and Uncle Carlisle were," I answered.

She looked at me for a minute and then something seemed to pop into her head. "So, you know what she wants and you know it's not what you want. Please tell me how you suppose this little reunion will go? She'll just bide her time with you until Mr. Right comes along and then you two will go your separate ways with a wave and a smile?" she asked sarcastically, likely pointing out that there might be a few holes in my plan of reconciliation.

"Well, no…I mean…hell, I don't know. I know I hate myself without her. Can't I just come in and see for myself that she's okay?" I whined. I sounded like a small child being denied a toy, and I wasn't proud of it at all.

"I don't lie to you, and you know that. I'll save you the wrath of Renee, who's not herself of late, understandably, and I promise you that she's perfectly fine. She's taking some time off of work and she's going to volunteer at the Women's Law Center for a while.

"She mentioned that she's rethinking her future, and if you love her as you said you do, but you're not willing to give her the things that she wants, leave her alone. I'll tell her you stopped by, and if she wants to talk to you, she'll call you. Now, come over for dinner soon. I have your Christmas gifts at the house, and I'm still pissed at you about not coming over yesterday. Good-bye," Aunt Es ordered and then she walked back inside the house and closed the door in my face. I heard the locks click through the door and I felt like I was being locked out of Bella's life. It felt like the end of the world.

I knew that everyone I loved also loved Bella. I knew that Aunt Esme was just trying to protect Bella, and she was doing a lot better of it than I ever had. I had made a promise to Bella, Jacob, and myself that I'd never let anyone harm her, and that was exactly what Traigor had tried to do. If the fucker wasn't already dead, I'd have shot him myself.

\\\

_**E/N: Well, he fucked up, plain and simple. Don't run from me. The boy will pay his penance in a very creative way, I promise you.**_

_**On another note, I posted two one shots for FGB events. I hope you'll check them out. I love them both.**_

_**Talk to me, friends.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Thank you for your support of the story and with regard to the plagiarism incident. I truly appreciate it.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**\\\**_

13. Sentencing

##

EDWARD

"Edward, Judge Murphy for you," Shirley, my secretary nervously informed me as she stood in my doorway of my office. It was early on Monday morning, and I hadn't slept worth a shit the night before. I sat up until 4:00 AM, playing the piano and trying to get a handle on the heart-wrenching turmoil that was stirring inside of me. _Just like old times._

I looked at my phone and saw that there were no blinking lights which concerned me. "Am I to call her back? There's no call holding. Why's she calling me? Her court's in recess until after the first of the year," I commented, more to myself than to Shirley.

"No, she's not on the phone. She's _here_," she whispered loudly. She had my attention with that piece of news.

"_Fuck_! Oh, sorry, Shirley. Can you show her in?" I asked as I pulled on my jacket. We were rather low-key between Christmas and New Year's at the office, what with a lot of the staff out on leave, so I was dressed in khakis and a dress shirt instead of a suit. I wasn't wearing a tie, but at least I had a sport coat with me.

A minute later, The Honorable Margaret Murphy appeared in my door with a cup of coffee and a smirk on her face. She was wearing a sweater and jeans, and I had no idea what she was doing there. "Your Honor? Please, sit down. What can I do for you?" I asked as I walked around the desk and closed my office door, sitting in the guest chair next to her.

She sipped her coffee and placed the cup on the floor next to her. She slipped off her coat and settled into the chair and looked at me. "I used to think that you were one of the smartest young attorneys to hit my courtroom. You're a bit slick at times, but you always act in the best interests of your clients," she began.

"Um, thank you?" I answered questioningly. I wasn't even in the same city as her with regard to what she was getting at, much less the same ballpark.

"That being said, imagine my surprise a few weeks ago when I had an Entry of Appearance cross my desk removing you as Guardian Ad Litem for Jane Doe and replacing you with McCarty. I thought you and I had an understanding after the Tanner case. I assigned that guardianship to you and Bella because I believed that the two of you would act in that child's best interests. Apparently, you believe you know more than me," she accused as she reached down and picked up her coffee.

My mouth was suddenly very dry, and I wished that I had a glass of water. I had no idea where she was going, but I was pretty sure I was going to be in pain when she got there.

"I most assuredly don't believe that I know more than you, ma'am. The reason that I removed myself from the Doe case was for personal reasons, I assure you. McCarty is doing a great job with the case, having assisted in placing the minor child with a family who can suit her needs, so I'm not sure what the problem is…respectfully," I responded, adding the last part a beat too late.

"Nonetheless, I'm not used to having my decisions questioned, so I'm offended. I'll tell you what you can do to make it up to me," she began.

I leaned forward in my chair, hoping I didn't have to buff her corns or something. Though, if that was what I had to do, I'd probably do it. "Anything," I answered.

"I spoke to your father this morning, and he informed me that he's returning to the office next week, thus relieving you of your administrative duties. He's offered your services for three months to a pet project of mine, and I'm here to take him up on it," she informed.

I probably wildly blinked my eyes because she chuckled as she took another sip of her coffee. As soon as my sentence was handed down by the judge sitting across from me, I was going to get on the phone with my father and drag a piece of his ass through the line. "Um, well, that's fine, but I have a full case load," I backpedaled.

"You'll still have time for your precious fleecing of your clients. It's only for four hours a day for the next three months. Attorneys are needed in the afternoon because it's when most of the clients get off of work and have the time to stop by. You'll have your mornings free to handle your caseload. Consider this a personal favor for me. Maybe if you're lucky, you'll get something out if it as well," she demanded. She reached into her pocket and handed me a piece of paper with an address.

"Be there at 3:00 PM on January 3. They're expecting an extra body, but they won't know it's you, so you might have a bit of explaining to do, but don't take no for an answer. I'm counting on you," she ordered.

She rose from her chair and grabbed her coffee and coat. She gave me the up-and-down and smiled. "Is this as casual as you get?" she joked.

I looked down and saw that she was referring to my khakis. "I have my sweatpants and blue jean moments, Your Honor. I'm not _that_ uptight," I teased as I walked her down the hallway toward the elevators. I took her coat from her and helped her put it on. She turned to me and smiled.

"You're a good guy, Masen. Pull your head out of your ass before it's too late," she stated and then got on the elevator and left me to stew on the visit.

I walked down the hallway to where Shirley was working on updating files. She looked at me expectantly, and I shrugged. "Starting January 3, I'll be out of the office after 3:00 PM for the next three months. Apparently, Judge Murphy has determined that I'm sorely lacking in the whole 'giving back to the community' arena. See if you can find out what's at this address," I requested as I handed her the small piece of paper.

"Will do, boss," she answered enthusiastically. I smiled and went back to my office, puzzling over what the hell had just happened. The year was really ending for shit. I hoped that the beginning of 2012 was a hell of a lot better.

##

BELLA

The holidays brought out the worst in people, I was convinced of it. If I hadn't already reached the conclusion, I would have as I stood in the doorway of a small office at the Women's Law Center looking at the victims of said conclusion.

It was January 3, and the waiting room was full. There was everything from landlord disputes to spousal/boyfriend abuse with a healthy dose of child custody and support issues thrown in. If I was prone to depression, that job would be the last damn thing I needed, but thankfully, I was the type of twisted individual who got satisfaction from being able to help those less fortunate.

The "less fortunate" assessment was actually subjective because a lot of the women in the waiting area had children, which deemed them fortunate in my eyes, having lost the opportunity to keep Janie and give her a good life. I knew in my gut that she was going to thrive with the Cheneys, but it didn't make it easier that I wouldn't be the one to witness it first-hand.

"Debra Griffin," I called as I looked at the file in my hands.

The set-up at the Center was that volunteers…many of whom were law school students or interns looking to pad their resumes…would complete paperwork outlining an individual's problem, and then, based on each attorney's specialty, the cases were apportioned accordingly. I was the only family law attorney at the clinic most of the time, so I had the largest caseload, but that was really the point of what I was doing.

I was trying to help people who would otherwise lack representation in the early stages of their problems. Many problems could be settled with a phone call or a letter, but a lot of them required more in-depth analysis and a longer-term commitment. I knew that I wouldn't leave the office without a briefcase full of files every night because there simply weren't enough hours in the day to get through it all. I'd been promised help by the Center's director. I was waiting for it to show up.

I saw a short, thin woman rise from a hard plastic chair and walk toward me. She had a little boy holding onto the back of her coat and a little girl asleep on her shoulder. The woman walked with a bit of a limp and had very thick glasses. Her clothes were clean, but definitely not stylish.

I looked at the reason for her visit and saw that it was an issue with DCFS, and I cringed inside. "Have a seat, Ms. Griffin. Um, can I get any of you anything?" I asked as she sat down with the little girl settled on her lap. The little boy immediately went to the small table with a few toys in the corner that I'd bought myself, having learned that in order to get to the crux of most problems, the children had to be occupied.

"No, thank you," she responded. I flipped through the small file, seeing it wasn't her first visit to the Clinic, but wondering where the rest of the file actually was. She'd been brought up on neglect charges twice before, but I saw nothing in the file to indicate disposition of the charges.

"Okay, um, I see that you've had other run-ins with DCFS. Can you fill me in on what the other two charges were related to because the file appears to be incomplete," I asked.

She rolled her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "It's my neighbor. He doesn't like my kids, so he calls DCFS and alleges that I'm neglecting or abusing my children because they cry and the walls in our building are like tissue paper. I can't help it that my children cry because they're hungry. The food card only goes so far and neither one of them is old enough to be in school where they'll get breakfast or lunch, so I have to stretch the money as much as I can. I take care of my kids, Miss Swan, but I can't afford to pay a babysitter so I can't get a job. My neighbor complains that they cry and when I tell him there's nothing I can do, he turns me in," she explained.

It wasn't the first time I'd heard a similar story, but it broke my heart every time. They needed more help than I could provide them, and I really didn't know what to do about it, so I did what I could. "Do you have family or friends who could maybe help you out? Where's their father?" I asked lamely.

"Jail, again. No family or friends to help me out. The food pantry that's in the neighborhood is out of food because of the holidays, so I'm back to trying to make do with what I have. I just need you to go with me to the hearing and make sure they don't take my kids away. I'm doing the best I can. I don't drink or smoke or do drugs. Those are luxuries I can't afford. Everything I have goes to my kids, Miss Swan, I'm just…it's just…" she explained and then broke down. I reached into my desk and pulled out a box of tissues, placing it on top of the desk near her.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Griffin. Look, I have a contact at DCFS, and I'll call her and see if I can get rid of the charge. In the meantime, do you have any skills?" I asked. She didn't need a fish…she needed to _learn_ to fish, and I had a few ideas that could hopefully help her.

She dried her eyes and looked at me. "Um, I can type and keep books. Before I got pregnant with Jamie, I was taking college classes, but…" she answered, trailing off at the end.

"So you have some skills. Your biggest problem is daycare?" I inquired.

"Well, that and then actually having a job. I mean, I realize that compared to your life, my problems are small, but…" she began.

"No, Ms. Griffin, your problems are _not_ small, and you matter to me very much. Listen, I'll make a call to DCFS, and then let me look into a few things, will you? Can you come back next Friday?" I asked. I had an idea in the back of my mind, but I needed help, and I knew exactly where to get it.

"Um, sure. I can come back. Same time?" she asked. I nodded and reached into my pocket, handing her a fifty dollar bill.

"Here, pick up some extra groceries to tide you over until I can work on this. I don't want your neighbor lodging another complaint, and these adorable little ones shouldn't go hungry," I explained. She reached for the money, and then pulled her hand back. I could see she was a proud young woman caught up in a bad situation, and I wanted to help her more than anything in the world.

"You can pay me back after you get your first paycheck," I told her. She smiled at me and sheepishly took the money.

"I promise I'll pay you back," she responded. I nodded and she rose and left, grabbing the little boy's hand on her way out.

I made a few notes on a to-do list, and then scribbled a reminder in her file about a few options for her, and then I picked up the next file on my desk. I reviewed it and saw that it was a child support issue, so I walked out to the waiting room to call my next client. When I got to the door, I was shocked at what I saw.

Edward Masen, Jr., was standing at the reception desk with that killer smile on his face as none other than Bree Tanner handed him a stack of files and pointed toward me. She was working part-time at our office for school credit, and I was happy to have gotten to know her. Riley Biers had manned-up to his responsibility and was paying her regular child support, and her mom was able to watch her little boy for her during the day so she could finish high school and actually get some job experience.

"Mr. McCarty was really great helping me out, but I was kinda sorry that you weren't my lawyer," I heard her gush. I could see him squirming, and I actually had to stifle a laugh.

"Masen, what are you doing here?" I asked. He was dressed in a fancy suit and every woman in the waiting room was ogling him just like Bree. For a fleeting second, I felt jealous until I remembered it wasn't my place to be jealous because of the fact that he wasn't mine.

"I'm here to work. Point me toward a chair or a space, and I'll get started," he offered with that trademark smoldering, disarming smirk. It wasn't going to work on me any longer.

"Um, follow me," I ordered curtly. I led the way to the small office that I occupied, and once he was inside, I slammed the door. What the fuck he was doing there was unknown to me, but I wasn't about to let his arrogant ass use those women who so desperately needed help to get into my good graces. Esme had told me some of what he said when he showed up at my house the day after Christmas. I wasn't stupid, and he was going to understand that his usual tricks weren't going to work on me.

"This is a bit small for two people. Will we work in shifts or something?" he asked as he took off his jacket and hung it up on the hook next to the filing cabinet.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed.

He wheeled on me and laughed. "A bit casual for the work day, aren't you, Swan?" He was referring to the fact that I was wearing blue jeans and a sweater.

I'd found it necessary to leave my designer clothes at home in order to gain the trust of my clients. Most of the women had their fill of fancy suits that did nothing to help them. They certainly didn't need to be reminded that we all had much better jobs and made a lot more money than they'd ever known in their lives. They needed our help, plain and simple.

"How much did that…I'm guessing Armani or Hugo Boss…suit cost?" I asked defensively.

"Hell, I don't know. I can call my personal shopper at Neiman's and ask if it will make you feel better," he sniped sarcastically.

Oh, I was going to relish in taking his ass to the wood shed. "I'm guessing a few thousand dollars. See those eight women sitting out there? Yeah, their combined monthly income isn't anywhere near what you paid for one suit. Let's not even address the price of your shoes, shirt, tie or briefcase," I responded as I crossed my arms over my chest.

I saw him look out into the waiting room through the glass door and then I saw recognition sit in. "Shit. I get it now. I'll change before I show up tomorrow," he answered contritely.

"What are you even doing here?" I asked.

"Serving my sentence handed down by Judge Murphy," he answered. I eyed him carefully to see if he was lying, but I didn't get any indication, so I didn't lay into him like I truly wanted.

"Why?" I asked.

"She's pissed at me because of my handing off of the last two _pro bono_ cases that she assigned to me, so in order to get back into her good graces I'm to work here in the afternoons for the next three months. Look, I had no idea that this was the place where you were working. Shirley lied to me and told me it was a church when I asked her to look up the address for me. I plan to fire her in the morning," he responded as he reached up and pulled off his tie, rolling it up and tucking it into the pocket of his jacket.

"Great. Okay, look, these women are very, very leery of men in general, sexy flirtatious men in particular. Please keep your contact with them to that of a business nature," I demanded. I knew he was a serious businessman who'd never mix business with pleasure, but I knew that a lot of attractive women came into the clinic and I didn't want him to mine the ranks for entertainment purposes, so to speak…at least that's what I was telling myself.

"As much as that statement offends me, I'll swear on _The Rules of Civil Procedure_ if it makes you feel better," he answered.

"Thank you. Now, there's an office down the hall and to the left next to the seldom-used men's room. Feel free to make yourself at home," I offered as I opened the door and walked out of the office to get my next client.

He walked out behind me and stopped, leaning down to whisper, "You can't help but still love me, can you? You'll see, Bella. I'll grow on you again."

"Like a fungus, I'm sure. Cassandra Miles," I called. He laughed and walked away in the direction I'd told him. I wasn't looking forward to working with him…well, not much.

##

"Here's what I need. I need to orchestrate a food drive for the food pantry near the Center. I need to figure out how to get daycare for these women so that they can work, and I need to find them jobs. Any ideas?" I asked my mom, Esme, and Alice.

It was Saturday morning and they were all at my house. I'd worked with Edward all week, and I'd found a way to be civil to the man who'd carelessly stomped on my heart. He'd taken to wearing jeans and sweatshirts in the afternoons and it seemed to endear him to our clients, not that he needed much to endear him to members of the opposite sex.

"Well, a food drive is easy enough. I'll just start calling grocery stores around the city. I'll get Jasper to help me collect donations after he gets off work, and I believe that in no time, we'll have the pantry fully stocked. Oh, I just had a great idea. We should set up a clothes' closet. Mom and Renee have a lot of friends who have closets full of clothes that they don't wear anymore. Women could assemble work wardrobes to assist in the job search. I'll call my friend, Chantal, and see if she has any contacts in the area that might be able to help us out. This is going to be so fun," Alice gushed as she bounced in her seat at my kitchen table.

"I just had a great thought regarding daycare. What if we set up a time-swap situation? If a woman wants to leave her children at the center for four hours, then she commits to putting in four hours of time? We provide a place for the center and all of the things that they'll need, including food, and we allow them to work out their own schedules, thus giving them the power and not making them feel like it's a handout. What do you think?" Esme asked.

I knew I'd assembled the right people for the job. "Um, that sounds great, but the Center is run by the Seattle Bar Association, and if any of this is going to be affiliated with the Center, I'm sure we have to run it by the Bar Association," I offered as I peeled the paper off of a key lime muffin that Mom had made. It was a new recipe, and it smelled wonderful.

Esme looked at me and smiled, rising from the table and walking to my phone. She dialed and then leaned over the counter. "Hi, Liz. I want to talk to you about a project, but is Senior around? I need to ask him about something," she began. That was when it hit me. Edward Masen, Sr., was the sitting President of the Seattle Bar Association. Of course, Esme would pressure him into helping us. I felt more optimistic in that moment than I'd ever felt in my life.

##

"Can I talk to you about something?" Edward asked as he stood in my doorway looking as tired as I felt. It was the beginning of February, and optimism was in the air.

Alice had, as she'd promised, stocked the food pantry in the neighborhood, though I often wondered if she just went to the store and bought food to stock it because I couldn't believe that food just kept rolling in as she claimed. I didn't probe the issue because I didn't really want an honest answer. I was just happy that it was happening.

Mom and Esme had found space in the neighborhood to set up the co-op daycare center, and there was a lot of interest among our clients. The two of them were busy cleaning up the space and stocking it with everything that was needed with the help of some of the students at the school where Phil taught. I couldn't believe how well things were going.

"Sure. What's up?" I asked as I finished making notes in the stack of files on my desk.

"I have a client who I believe is lying to me. She wants an enforcement order against a guy who claims that he has proof that the baby isn't his, but she swears that it is. He's gone to the lab and given a DNA sample, but she absolutely refuses to take her son in for the test, claiming that she doesn't have the time. I get the impression that she's hiding something, but when she and I talk and I try to get answers, she flirts with me and asks me about my situation. I'm really at the end of my rope with her. What should I do?" he inquired.

I picked up my cold cup of coffee and took a sip, probably making a face at the bitterness of it. I looked at my watch and saw that it was nearly 7:00 PM, and we'd both been working far too many hours of late. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Lauren Mallory. She's alleging that a guy named, uh, Mike Newton is the father, and he claims he isn't. I'm not sure what the hell to do about it," he yawned.

I walked around the desk and took the file from his hand, flipping through it. I knew Mike Newton. He worked at Black & Clearwater. Last I knew, he was hooked up with Jessica Stanley, and as much as I didn't like him, I was pretty certain that he hadn't gone off and impregnated another woman.

"What's this Lauren do for a living?" I asked, not seeing a notation in the file. I saw that she wasn't on any public assistance, so I was certain she had a job of some sort, but there wasn't anything in the file that alluded to what it was.

"Well, she won't really give me a straight answer, but I believe she's a, um, I think she's a stripper," he responded looking a bit embarrassed.

"Did you recognize her from a favorite haunt?" I sniped. It was uncalled for, but it came out before I could stop it.

"Contrary to what you may believe, I don't frequent strip clubs or prostitutes. I'm living as a Franciscan monk these days. _You_?" he snapped back.

"A cloistered nun, thank you very much for asking. Give me the file and I'll deal with Lauren Mallory. I know Mike Newton. He works for my firm, and he's in a relationship with one of the partners who I know would emasculate him if she thought he was cheating on her. I'm used to handling women like that," I responded.

He looked at me, absolutely causing me to melt in my seat, and smiled. "When are you going back to B&C?" he asked.

It wasn't something I hadn't thought about. I didn't really have a desire to go back to what I was doing before the Traigor incident. That horrific night taught me a very valuable lesson…money means far less than purpose.

I'd only been about the money in my practice, deluding myself that I was acting for the greater good in high-profile divorce cases, but I couldn't do it any longer. I was living off of savings, which was fine, but I knew that I needed to find a job of some kind before I blew through the whole thing. I thought about applying for a job at the Public Defender's office, but I didn't have the background to represent criminal cases, nor did I really want to. I loved what I did for the Center, and doing anything else seemed like a hollow victory.

"I'm supposed to go back in June, but I just don't have it in me anymore. I need something else, but I need a salary. I'm sorting my options, but I have no idea what to do. I'm thinking about selling my house and moving into an efficiency apartment so that I can afford to continue to stay on here through the end of the year and maybe beyond. I've really never felt more useful in my entire career," I admitted to him.

It surprised me that I could open up to him after everything we'd been through, but if I was being honest, we'd become friends again. We'd shared Chinese food and pizza on more than one occasion while discussing particular cases since he'd started working at the Center, and I actually depended on him a lot more than I wanted to admit.

There were three attorneys and a law professor who volunteered at the Center, but I was the most consistent, so the staff regarded me as if I was their leader. I provided the monthly summary to the Bar Association regarding the caseload we carried and any needs we had, so I supposed that for all intents and purposes, I was the manager of the Center. The Director was actually just an honorary title.

He smiled at me as his stomach growled. "You hungry?" he asked.

"I could eat. Um, you wanna come over and I'll make us some food?" I asked innocently. I truly wished it wasn't quite so innocent, but I was petrified of him because of what had happened after Thanksgiving. I wasn't ready to get my heart broken by him again. I was actually still a wreck, but I was a functioning wreck, nevertheless. Well, apparently, based on my offer to cook for him, I was a masochistic functioning wreck.

"How about we go to a diner between our houses and you cook for me another time? I always love your food, but I've got a partnership breakfast at 7:00 AM and I have to be there. Is that okay?" he asked shyly which surprised the shit out of me. He wasn't shy by any stretch of the imagination.

"Hmm. A good old hamburger sounds great about right now," I answered as I bagged up my laptop and grabbed my coat. He went to his office and gathered his things, and we left together, me locking the door behind us.

I was nervous about what might happen if we started spending more time together, but I'd missed him so much that I couldn't breathe. If we were only going to be friends, I'd take it because he was someone who was worth spending time. It was rare when I thought that about anyone, but he was worth it.

\\\

_**E/N: I've posted two one-shots on this site that were FGB submissions. I hope you'll check them out.**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: First, I swear on my Chardonnay that I'll never try to post to both stories the same night again. If you're reading this and "Labels" you know of my f*ck up and I apologize, yet again.**_

_**Second…my one shot, "If the World Ends" got pimped by the Fellowship of the Peen. Those WordyBitches are incredible, and I was truly honored.**_

_**We're almost done here…one more full chap and then a short epi. I appreciate your interest, really I do.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**\\\**_

14. Redemption

##

EDWARD

"I can afford to buy you a damn hamburger," I bitched as we fought over the bill. I was so incredibly grateful that she agreed to go to dinner with me that I was bound and determined that I was going to pay.

When she suggested going to her place, my first instinct was to say, "Fuck yes," but I knew that I needed to put in the time to win her over again, and I'd do it if it took me until my dying day. I knew that she was the woman with whom I wanted to spend the rest of my life, but I also knew that she wouldn't believe me if I just blurted it out like the stupid moron I was. So, I'd do the legwork and prove myself.

"I didn't mean to make you think that I was under a hardship by not drawing a salary, Masen," she protested. She was so cute with that shit that I wanted to haul her over my shoulder and take her to _her_ house, which I loved a lot more than my own, and show her how much I still loved her. Hopefully, Cupid would shoot as straight to her heart as her mother had when she shot Traigor right between the eyes. That was my prayer, anyway.

"Stop, okay? It's a goddamn five dollar hamburger. You can pay next time. I still…um, I believe I still owe you some meals," I corrected. I damn near told her that I still loved her, but it wasn't the time or place, standing at the checkout counter of the diner.

We walked outside and she hit the fob to unlock the Ford that she was driving. "What happened to the Audi? I always wanted to drive that car," I joked.

"When I thought I had a shot at getting…at becoming a…it was just time to grow up, I guess. I miss it, but this one goes a lot better in bad weather," she answered looking a little sad. I yearned to pull her into me and hold her because I knew what she_ wasn't_ saying, and I felt responsible. I didn't like feeling that way one fucking bit.

"That's nice, though," I offered lamely. She smiled and nodded as she opened the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Masen. I'll handle Lauren Mallory," she called as she climbed into her car and closed the door. I could only wave good-bye.

Another time…another place…a time which I hadn't completely fucked up, we'd both be in my car driving to her house to go home and collapse into bed, hopefully making love before we fell asleep holding each other tightly, each of us grateful to have the other.

It wasn't the time, and it wasn't the place, and that wasn't going to happen, but if I had any say in the matter, it might just happen sooner than later. That was my hope and that was my plan. I was going to get Bella Swan back, and when I did, I'd make damn sure that I never let her go again.

##

We were sitting around the large conference room table, each of us with a plate of food in front of us and we were chatting about mundane bullshit. It was the monthly partnership breakfast, and I hated it but my father had instituted the breakfasts years ago as a way for the partners to touch base with each other, and as the newest partner, I had to endure…albeit bitterly.

Once the dishes and food were cleared, my father began. "So, any new business?" he asked. I was so happy that he was back in the office that I could have kissed his feet. I hated being managing partner, and none of the others appreciated it either, but he was back and in command just as it should have been.

I cleared my throat and took a drink of water. "I've got a proposal that could very well help us with regard to the situation that we face every time we walk into a courtroom here in town. As you all know, I've been volunteering…and I use that term loosely…at the Women's Law Center. The woman who runs it, Bella Swan, works for Black & Clearwater, but she's thinking of leaving. I propose that we bring her on board and funnel all of our _pro bono_ work through her. She can continue to work at the Center and our firm racks up hours of _pro bono_ work without the rest of us having to sacrifice our case loads to reach our required hours," I submitted.

Of course, my father smirked at me and put his hand over his mouth to probably keep from laughing out loud at my lame attempt to have Bella around all the time. I just hoped that the rest of the partnership didn't know my reasons for the proposal.

"I've been up against her in court before. She's tough. Would she have time to take on cases that would actually make money for the firm?" Peter O'Brien asked.

"She would, but I'd say that a condition of her even agreeing to this proposal would be that she'd have veto power over the cases presented to her. I haven't approached her with the idea, but based on what I've witnessed at the Center, she seems to be that type of woman," I responded, looking at my father for back-up.

He chuckled and then took sip of coffee, letting me know I was out in the middle of the lake alone and he wasn't going to offer me a paddle, the bastard.

"So how would she be beneficial to the practice, exactly? We're not a non-profit, you know," Garrett McIntyre reminded, like I didn't fucking know it.

I thought about his comment and then an idea struck me. "Aren't you litigating a custody case that was assigned to you by Judge Sloane? Isn't it _pro bono_ and with the circumstances as I recall them, you've got two associates and a paralegal dedicated to the case. Let's do the math. Two associates at two-hundred dollars an hour plus a paralegal at one-ten? That's five-ten an hour for research and filings, not to mention the fees and then court appearances that you have to make. What's your billable rate?" I asked knowing damn well it was nearly five-hundred dollars an hour.

He sat back in his chair and looked at me, steepling his fingers in front of his mouth. I could tell that he understood my point. Any salary that we paid Bella would be justified because she was worth her weight in gold.

"Wasn't she involved in that shooting scandal with James Traigor?" Eleazer Cummings asked. I'd waited for name recognition to set in, and it finally had.

My dad leaned forward and looked at Eleazer, knocking on the table to get his attention. "Isabella was the victim in that situation. That man tried to rape her, and her mother defended her the best way she knew how. None of that will come into this decision. I support Edward on this because I've met the young woman and she's worth her weight in salt. She's savvy, and she rarely walks out of a courtroom in defeat. I say we put it to a vote. All of those in favor of establishing a section for _pro bono_ work and bringing Isabella Swan in as Of Counsel to head it up, say aye," Dad ordered. Thankfully, it was unanimous.

As the breakfast broke up, I heard my father over the talk, "Junior, a word." I was almost out the fucking door, of course.

I turned around and waited until the room was vacant, shutting the door behind Garrett. "Please don't give me a sermon about this. I believe I had valid points, and it's not about getting Bella to work here," I remarked.

"I wasn't going to make any such accusations. All I wanted to tell you was that the name of the firm is _Masen_ & Associates, and the next partner I take on better have the last name _Masen_. You've got a year if she accepts the job because we only keep people Of Counsel for a year. This ball is in your court. Make the most of it," he called as he grabbed his tablet and walked passed me, squeezing my shoulder.

I hoped and prayed it wouldn't take me a year to make her a Masen. I couldn't imagine living a year without her next to me, so I knew I had to turn up the heat. How I'd do it, I didn't know, but I'd figure it out. Or, so I hoped.

##

"There's a Mr. Yorkie here. He claims he was recommended by Bella Swan," Shirley called over the intercom with a laugh in her voice.

Buying time, I responded, "I'm in the middle of a conference call. Ask him if he can wait."

I picked up the phone and called Bella's cell to find out what fresh hell she'd sent to my doorstep. "Masen, what's up?" she asked sweetly. She knew exactly why I was calling, damn her.

It was early March, and we'd been dating, though we didn't label it. I'd taken her to dinners and she'd cooked for me at my house or hers, but I felt like we were making progress at getting back to "us."

She had accepted the position at the firm, and she was set to start at the beginning of April. I was anxious for her to be there so I could see her on a more regular basis and hopefully, make more headway into the relationship we were building. It wasn't as much of a long shot as it had been when I started in January.

"I have your friend, Eric, here telling Shirley that you referred him. Might I ask why?"

She giggled. "Well, I thought that maybe your firm was more flexible than B & C. I'd been asked by Eric and his partner to draw up a domestic partnership agreement, but the partnership shut it down. I promise you this…if you help them out, they'll bring a lot of business your way. It's a specialty, but if you're not interested…did I mention that Trent is loaded?" she replied with a laugh.

"Damn you, Swan. Fine. You're going to help me with this because I have no idea about any of it, but I'll take it on based on your recommendation. Oh, and I'm circulating the conflicts memo under your name. What time are we meeting up with Alice and Jasper?" I asked. I was so fucking happy to talk to her that I couldn't help myself but draw it out.

"Seven, I believe. Rose and Emmett are supposed to come along. Oh, God, you should bring Emmett into the room and sic Eric on him. Trent is nearly as big as Emmett, and I promise you, the flirting that Eric will do with Emmett should provide you an afternoon of entertainment," she joked.

"I'm holding you to that, love. I'll see you tonight. Have a great afternoon," I responded feeling lighter than air.

"You too, Masen," she answered. We hung up and I missed her immensely. How I was going to tell her that I still loved her and wanted a future with her, I didn't know, but it was becoming more apparent every day that I couldn't wait much longer. I was about to combust with the information, and I knew that I couldn't keep it to myself. I just hoped she'd take it the right way.

##

"They were ruthless. I should spank you for that," I teased as Bella and I were sitting on her couch drinking wine after we returned from dinner with our friends.

The afternoon had been quite entertaining, just as she promised. I'd instructed Shirley to get Emmett, and when the two men walked into my office, they were immediately taken with him. Of course, that left Emmett a sputtering disaster and I wanted to grab my phone and record it.

I'd assured them that Bella would be working with me on the agreement, and we came to an arrangement. When Eric kissed Emmett good-bye on both cheeks, I could see it pissed his significant other off, and it left Emmett speechless.

I had to hear the rant all through dinner with Bella and Rosalie laughing the whole time, and it was the most fun I'd had in a while.

I grabbed the remote off of her coffee table and turned on her CD player hearing the familiar strains of Nat King Cole through the speakers, which brought a smile to my lips. Apparently, I'd rubbed off on the gorgeous brunette, and I could only pull her to her bare feet and hold her in my arms, dancing to "The Very Thought of You" as we'd done once before.

It was time to test the waters, and I wasn't looking forward to it at all, but I needed to do it. "Bella, are we going toward something here or are we just reliving happy memories? I know I sound like a fucking girl, but I've got to know," I asked.

She pulled back and looked into my eyes as we slowly swayed to the music. She took a deep breath and let it go slowly, which caused me to worry. Maybe it was too soon, but I had to have an answer of some kind. If she was going to break my heart, I had to know.

"You know, you really hurt me. I loved you more than I ever thought I could love anyone, and when you told me that you just couldn't be…you weren't the marrying kind, I knew it, but I just couldn't accept it. I get it now, and I'd never expect it from you. I'm fine with where things are right now. We're friends… good friends…and colleagues. I know that's all you can do, and I accept it. I'm still looking for my Mr. Everything, but I just can't seem to find him, so I guess we're just two old spinsters who will grow old together. I'm happy to do it with you," she answered with a chuckle that didn't sound genuine.

That wasn't the answer that I was prepared to get, nor was it one I was happy hearing. It was time to actually take some action, and I knew it was going to be hard to do, but it was a now-or-never proposition, so I swallowed my pride and steeled myself for battle.

"That's a little bleak. I'll have you know that I have found a girl with whom I hope to settle down and I actually have designs on a family. I don't know about you, but I have no plans to spend the rest of my life in solitude," I announced firmly.

She stopped moving and looked at me. If she had her head about her, she'd know the truth because I spent nearly every moment of the day, save sleeping…which I didn't do well…with her, so if she was surprised, I was prepared to rib the shit out of her…after she and I had a serious discussion.

"Oh, well, that's…that's really great, Masen. Is it someone I know?" she asked appearing to be completely flummoxed by my admission.

_For crying out loud, how the hell could she even think that any other girl in the entire free world and most third-world countries could ever turn my head after she got under my skin? God, she didn't see herself clearly at all._

"I'll get her picture," I called flippantly as I left her and went to my briefcase pulling out the two carat emerald cut diamond with sapphires on either side that Alice had told me to get. Maybe she wasn't one hundred percent in her predictions, but she was the closest thing I had to a crystal ball, and she'd assured me that it was the right ring when I took her to lunch the Tuesday before.

I grabbed a picture of Bella and me that my mother had put on her damn Facebook page wherein she declared Bella her new daughter, and I walked back over to where Bella stood with a pained look on her face.

For a fleeting moment, I felt bad about giving her shit, but honestly, after the Yorkie debacle, she deserved something in return.

I walked back to where she stood with a look of devastation on her face, and I knew I'd taken it a step too far. "Here she is. Now, this was taken with a cell phone camera and my mother's photography skills are sorely lacking, but I've been in love with her for quite a while and she's absolutely stunning to me," I announced as I thrust the picture at her.

She smiled a watery smile at me and looked at the picture. I saw the confusion cross her face and when she looked at me again, I chuckled. That fucking look on her face would be etched in my memory forever.

"Did you really think that I could let you go so easily? Did you really think that I could live my life without you? I owe Judge Murphy dinner or a new house for her sentence. I love you, and I've never stopped, though I see that you thought I did, but seriously? How the fuck do you think I was able to stop?" I asked rhetorically.

"I just…I mean…you said you didn't want anything permanent," she threw up to me. I remembered all too well my stupidity and denial, and I wasn't exactly thrilled with the reminder, nor the crow I was going to have to eat for said stupidity.

"I was a completely idiot, okay? When you told me you wanted to foster Janie, I panicked. I had no idea how to be anyone's dad, foster or otherwise, but you seemed so sure of yourself and I felt completely inadequate. That little girl deserved better than me," I responded honestly.

"She deserved better than me as well. I don't know if I'm cut out to be a mother at all. I wasn't prepared for what she needed, and after the whole…well, after everything…I realized it. I'm glad Angela and Ben Cheney were able to take her. She's a special little girl, and she deserves the best. I wasn't the best for her. At least you had the sense to admit it," she replied.

I placed my hands on her face, seeing the tears in her eyes. We hadn't talked about Jane since the night of the anniversary party. "Bella, I made a mistake. I'm not saying that together we'd have been able to give that child what she needed, but I know that you loved her, and I was scared. I'm done being scared. I won't ever let go of you, I promise. I'll do a hell of a lot better job at protecting you, should the need arise, and I want to grow old with you. Will you…will you please marry me?" I asked as I produced the ring from my pocket.

She looked at it with surprise, and then she laughed. It wasn't just a fucking chuckle. It was a goddamn guffaw. She actually fucking doubled over. Once she finally got ahold of herself, she looked at me and wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes. I didn't think one goddamn thing was funny.

"Masen, you are a hell of a good time, do you know that?" she asked, not taking the ring or me seriously.

"What the fuck is so hilarious?" I snapped immediately.

"You want to get married as much as you want another hole in your head. I'm sorry, but we both know that's the truth. Don't try to defend yourself and make bullshit excuses because we both know that you'd have a fucking panic attack at the church and likely pass out before I ever started walking down the aisle.

"To be honest, I've never seen us getting married. Oh, I can see us making a life together, but I can't see it with us being married. You need the escape clause and I know it, so I'll tell you what. I'll put that pretty little sparkler on my finger to appease your jealousy when other men hit on me, and we'll decide if we want to live here or at your place. After that, we settle into a life together. Neither of us sells our houses so that we've got something to go back to if this ends badly, but maybe we try living together. What do you say? Edward Masen, I love you and I'd love nothing more than to live with you in unmitigated sin. Will you live with me?" she asked.

How do you like that? She actually one-upped me. Fuck, I was in for a world of hurt when it came to the woman that was for sure.

##

BELLA

"Your Honor, I respectfully request that the court grant a ten-day stay on the order to remove the children from my client's home. Miss Griffin is working at a law firm and has child care. The State has failed to provide a compelling argument regarding the neglect charge. It's based solely on the testimony of a disgruntled neighbor, and I believe a review of the record, in light of the change in venue, is required before a decision can be rendered fairly," I pleaded.

Judge Murphy was out on sick leave, and the interim judge was a jackoff. I hated her and it was difficult to hold my contempt at bay. Edward was supposed to be there to argue the case, having appeared before Judge Farris before, but something had come up and it was up to me.

"Miss Swan, I've reviewed the record. Apparently, Judge Murphy allowed you to ride roughshod over this court and that's not something I'm prepared to do. I rule in favor of the State. The minor children are immediately remanded to the custody of Officer Reed. Court is adjourned," the judge ordered, striking the gavel on the wooden bench, thus sealing the fate of my client.

Once children were removed from the home, it was nearly impossible to get the decision reversed. I knew it and I could tell that Debbie Griffin knew it.

She'd turned her life around, but she'd never been able to move from her shitty apartment. That was her downfall. Her children weren't crying from hunger any longer because she worked part-time at Masen & Associates, and we made certain that she had a decent salary to take care of her family. It was the jackoff who lived next door who claimed that she abused her children who'd caused it. I hated him, and when I saw the old crackpot sitting in the courtroom, I wanted to hit him.

Just as the judge was calling the next case and Nikki Reed was taking away Jamie and Ashley, Edward came breezing into the courtroom. It was too much too late. He dropped his briefcase on the chair next to where I stood and handed papers to the attorney for DCFS and then he handed a copy to me and stood in the middle of the room.

"Your Honor, I'm sorry I'm late, but there was an accident. Before you enter your order, I'd ask you to review the…may I approach the bench?" he asked.

Judge Ellen Farris was a woman and even she wasn't immune to the charms of the man I loved. "Approach," she called as she sat back down. Counsel for the State followed him, reviewing the document as they stood speaking quietly.

I looked at the paper in my hands and gasped. It was a copy of a felony arrest record for Debbie's neighbor. He was a registered sex offender, but he'd failed to register his latest address, and he was in violation of his parole by living where he did. I hoped it would be enough.

"Step back," the judge ordered. I could tell she was pissed and counsel for the State was pissed because apparently, they hadn't bothered to check into the man, they'd just gone along with his allegations.

"In light of new facts put forth, this Court grants the request for a ten-day stay in order to review the record. The minor children are to remain in the custody of the parent, and get an officer in here. Bailiff, remove that man from my courtroom until he can be dealt with. Mr. Masen, you should teach your colleague how to do her research," she admonished.

I was about to lash out when Edward squeezed my hand. "If I may, your honor, the State nor this Court had knowledge of the background of the accuser. Had the State done its due diligence on the claim, this case would have never appeared on your docket. The man has no legitimate claim, except the fact that he lives next door to a hard-working single parent who has children who laugh and cry and watch television.

"No evidence of abuse or neglect has ever been entered into the record. I'd recommend that the State be required to thoroughly investigate similar charges before a case is brought forth. The tax payers of Washington shouldn't have to bear the burden of the expense because of sloppy work on the part of the State," Edward snapped.

That was the reason that I ached for the man. He was fucking perfect. He was mine, and he was perfect.

"Court's adjourned," the judge snapped without comment. I didn't care. It was all in the record. I turned to Debbie who was smiling because she knew just enough to know that we'd won. That was really what it was all about…doing justice for those who were the least likely to get it. The good guys won one, and we were happy. It was a good day in Mudville.

When we got home that night…my home was where we'd agreed to live…I barely let the man inside the house before I dropped to my knees and undid his belt and pants, whipping them down, along with his boxers, and quickly sucked him inside my mouth. Getting back our physical relationship had been a slower process than either of us liked, but we were both tentative about the relationship and neither of us wanted to do anything to mess it up.

"Gah…jeez…fuck, that feels good," he gasped as I swirled my tongue around his quickly hardening cock. It was time for things to get back to normal, and I didn't mind taking the bull by the horns…so to speak.

I bobbed my head down the length of him and looked up at him through my lashes, seeing him watching me with that familiar glazed-over look on his face that he got right before he climaxed. "Baby, it's been a week since…shit…Bella, I'm about to…FUCK!" he yelled as I felt the hot stream go down my throat.

I knew he'd bitch because I didn't stop when he was trying to get away from me to slow down the magic, but there was a method to my madness. I was nowhere near done showing my appreciation for what he'd done in court that afternoon. I didn't feel like I'd thanked him enough until about 3:00 AM when I collapsed on my stomach after the thorough pounding he'd given me from behind. My gratitude knew no bounds.

\\\

_**E/N: So, we're moving toward something. I know that many thought he should have to crawl across glad for his fail, but this story didn't lend itself (to me) to draw out the pain. I do, however, apologize for not putting up a disclaimer regarding the violence Bella suffered at James' attack. Consider me adequately spanked, please.**_

_**Now, I'll be out of the country for a week or so…hubs is taking me to Croatia for our anniversary. If anyone knows anything about the Dalmation Islands, I'd love to hear it.**_

_**The other thing is, I'll leave my next story selection to you…I have a vamp story that I've been working on and a story about two virgins…I guess I should give you more.**_

"**Choices"**

The Volturis' three most intoxicating agent are dispatched to the United States with orders to bring back three powerful assets. Unbeknownst to the Triumvirate, one of their agents knows that things have changed in the organization and a very important part of the process has been abandoned…the _choice_ of the asset to join or not to join. Will the agents succumb to the orders of their superiors or will they take matters into their own hands to protect the innocents?

Twilight/AU. Vamps/Humans/Wolves/Hybrids…They're all in there, but I mixed it up a bit. Canon couples with a few surprises thrown in. NC-17 for lemony goodness, language. Good guys…bad guys…Beautiful girls.

_**Or the other…**_

"Doors & Windows & Faith"

_The road less traveled was the path on which Edward Cullen was walking. As his mentor had told him, it wasn't for everyone, and as the day approached to make a lifelong commitment, he knew that it wasn't right for him. A flight home to explain his decision to his loved ones puts him in the seat next to someone who would change his path forever._

_All human. Canon couples. NC-17 for language and future adult situations. _

_**So, with that said…Till next time…xoxo**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Hello Lovelies! I'm back from vacay, and I couldn't wait to post this chapter for you. Thank you for your reviews and support of this story. I truly appreciate each and every one of them.**_

_**This is the last full chapter and then I'll post the Epilogue later in the week. It's been a fun story for me, and I'm so glad it was well-received by all of you.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**\\\**_

15. "Ain't That A Kick In The Head?"

##

BELLA

"Jesus, quit fidgeting. It's not you, for God's sake," I whispered as we stood at the back of the garden at my mother's house. She was getting married again, and I was set to walk her down the aisle. I was quite happy for her, and Edward was as nervous as a whore in church.

"I'm not fidgeting. I'm just trying to loosen this damn tie. Your friend, Eric tied it too tight," Edward complained as we waited for Phil to make his appearance. He'd asked Edward to be his best man, and apparently, my boyfriend…live-in…whatever… was having a nervous reaction to the whole damn thing.

It was the middle of June, and Edward's birthday was coming up. He wanted to take a vacation and go somewhere sunny, but we couldn't agree on a location. It was _his_ birthday, but I thought spending thousands of dollars to go to Bali was a bit excessive. We were in negotiations.

"What ever happened with Lauren Mallory?" he asked as more guests showed up. All of my mother's society friends were in attendance, and there were more pearls visible than in Barbara Bush's jewelry box.

I chuckled. "Well, when I was able to get Vanessa to volunteer at the Center for the summer…by the way, she's one the best Tenants' Rights attorneys I've ever met…she jumped Jacob's ass about B & C's less than stellar _pro bono_ work, and he implemented a requirement that his attorneys commit to eight hours a month. The Center was on the list of approved organizations, so a lot of my old colleagues have been showing up, which is why I've been in the office more instead of at the Center. One such colleague to show up was Jessica Stanley. I _might_ have assigned Lauren's case to her…as an accident, mind you…and, suffice it to say, the matter has completely disappeared. Sorry, sunshine, your stripper friend won't be showing up at the Center for a long time," I teased.

"She wasn't _my_ stripper friend, Isabella. I explained that situation to you right away. If I'm going to have the pleasure of watching a woman strip, it's going to be you, love. I believe you remember the explosive results you got from me the one time you did it. I'm just waiting for you to do it _again_," he responded with a wink.

"Waiting for her to do what again?" I heard called behind me and turned to see Senior standing behind us, probably having heard what his pervert of a son had just said to me.

"I'm waiting for Bella to do a lot of things again. How are you, Dad?" he covered. I chuckled and looked around to see Esme standing up on the back porch talking to Liz. I excused myself and went to check on my Mom. Esme was her matron-of-honor, and Carlisle was going to play the piano while Liz sang. Apparently, talent ran rampant in the Cullen/Masen family.

I walked up onto the porch and saw the two women adamantly discussing something, and I feared it was me. Since I had accepted the engagement ring and we'd moved in together, Esme, Mom, and Liz had been doing a full-court press for us to actually set a date and get married. All of their spare time was spent planning a wedding that would likely never be, but at least they had a fucking hobby.

Edward, being the chicken shit that he was, threw me to the wolves and explained to them that he'd proposed properly and that I refused to marry him. He neglected to mention anything about the fact that he was scared shitless that I'd say yes and that he just wasn't really ready to get married. I didn't think he ever would be.

"Oh, you look so pretty. I love the fact that you decided to go with black since you're walking Renee down the aisle. I think it's quite a statement," Esme declared as she hugged me.

Mom wasn't exactly thrilled about it, but when I suggested that she let me wear a tuxedo instead, she acquiesced to the black dress.

"Yes, well, thank you. If I had to wear a dress, I'm glad she didn't pick some pink thing. I'm just not really a pink person," I replied.

"No, I think this is much classier. Um, can you go check on her? She was fumbling with her hair and complaining," Esme informed.

Trent, Eric's partner, was a hair dresser, and while Eric planned the event as a wedding gift to my mother, Trent volunteered to do our hair. He'd planned to pull Mom's hair up in the back and she would have a lot of curls that he planned to pin up in a tasteful updo. She wasn't exactly happy about it. She wanted her signature French twist, but he'd told her it was too cliché for a bride of a certain age. I was surprised that he walked out of that appointment anatomically correct.

As I was heading upstairs to Mom's room, I saw Phil in the living room pacing while he read from a three-by-five card, sometimes closing his eyes and stopping and looking at the card again, seeming to curse under his breath.

I walked back down the stairs and watched him for a minute before I cleared my throat. He jumped a little when he saw me, and then he smiled. "Hey, Bella. You look lovely. How's Renee?" he asked nervously.

"I'm just on my way to check on her. How are _you_ doing?" I asked. He reached into his pants' pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, wiping his forehead.

"I'm a little nervous but it's because I wanted to memorize the vows, and I keep screwing them up," he confessed. I placed my hand on his forearm and I could feel the poor man shaking because he was so nervous.

"Phil, I speak in front of people who, believe it or not, are far scarier than my mother, and I've learned that the best way to handle the nerves is to speak from your heart. Don't feel like you need to go verbatim from the cards. Just have the bullet points in your head and say what you're feeling. That's going to mean more to Renee Swan than any prepared speech, I can promise you," I offered.

He smiled at me and hugged me. "Thank you, Bella. I'm very fortunate not to just have one wonderful woman coming into my life, but two. I don't have an extended family to speak of, and I'm very happy with the family that I've accumulated since I chased your mother down with her debit card outside the grocery store. If I'd have had any idea that I was going to be so blessed with all of this, I'd have camped outside that damn grocery store every day until she showed up," he told me. I stood up on my tip-toes and kissed his cheek. My mom was a lucky woman.

I went upstairs and found her, indeed, messing with her hair in the mirror. "Mom, Trent will have a hissy fit in the middle of the ceremony and pull out a comb and start fixing your hair. It looks fantastic, so leave it the hell alone," I ordered. She started laughing and turned to face me.

"I think I'm just nervous. It actually looks pretty good. What he did at the shop last week, I didn't like at all, but he softened it a little. God, look at you. You look stunning. The black has really grown on me. It's missing one thing, though," she told me as she went to her jewelry armoire and pulled out a slender grey box, handing it to me.

I opened the lid and saw her signature pearls resting in the black velvet lining. I was surprised. She told me she was saving them for me for when I got married. "Mom? I thought you were saving them for when I got married?" I asked.

"Oh, I was, but you've made it known that you don't want to get married, so I've resigned myself to the fact that you and Edward will be like Kurt Russell and Goldie Hawn…you'll love each other and be together for the rest of your lives without getting married, but you'll be happy. Maybe you'll give me grandchildren someday, but I won't hound you two anymore about getting married. If it's not for you, then it's not for you," she explained. I hugged her tightly because I was all for less pressure.

We stepped back, and dried our eyes. I cleared my throat, preparing to give her the speech _I'd_ prepared. "Mom, I have to tell you how proud," I began, feeling myself tearing up. I cleared my throat and powered forward. "How proud I am of you. After Daddy died, I had no idea how you'd get through it, but here you are, a beautiful, independent woman who leads an active life and has fallen in love with a remarkable man who is downstairs beating himself up because he can't remember his vows. He loves you very much, and I can see that you love him as well. I'm very happy for you, and I know that you and Phil will have a wonderful life. I'm proud of you for taking the chance. It gives me hope…" I trailed off because I knew that she understood.

I didn't need to say anything else because, as much shit as I gave her, she'd been there for me more than I ever expected her to be. Hell, she killed a man who posed a threat to me, and she helped me realize exactly what unconditional love really was. If she hadn't been cleared of all charges, she'd have gone to jail and not complained one bit because she'd saved me from a horrible fate. She was a marvel.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Eric breezed inside seeing both of us crying. "Oh, God. No, no, no. Not the make-up. You women will be the death of me. That's exactly why I'm with a man. Men don't cry. Lord, give me patience," he yelled as he looked toward the ceiling, causing both of us to laugh.

After a quick touch up and a lot of scolding, the wedding was underway. When Mom saw Phil waiting for her at the end of the aisle, she pulled my hand so hard it nearly caused me to fall. We were up that aisle like speed walkers in the mall.

The ceremony was lovely. Poor Phil cried the whole time and barely got his vows out. Once they were officially pronounced, he pulled Mom into an indecent kiss and then tossed her over his shoulder and carried her out of the yard, straight into the house, and up the stairs to the bedroom. They didn't emerge for an hour, which was embarrassing to me, but quite comical to all of their friends.

After the newlyweds left for their honeymoon, I began cleaning up my mom's house so that she didn't come home to a mess. Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Liz were helping me inside while Carlisle, Senior, Edward Emmett, and Jasper were cleaning up outside. I was incredibly happy for one damn reason or another, and I could only pin it on all the love that I'd felt all afternoon.

"So, the elephant in the room…when?" Alice asked the same question that she asked me every time she saw me.

"You're the resident crystal ball. You tell me?" I teased as we dried the dishes and put them away.

"You can be just as annoying as my cousin, but look on your left hand. It's exactly the ring I told him about months ago, and lo and behold, it's right there. You might as well give in and just get married," Alice proclaimed.

"If you'd have seen your cousin fidgeting while we waited for Phil, you'd reconsider your stance if you ever want to be taken seriously for your psychic abilities," I teased. Of course, it pissed her off, but I really wanted everyone to stop. I was certain that the more pressure they put on him, the further away from the whole thing he'd get. I never told him _never.._.I just knew that he wasn't ready.

##

EDWARD

"Thank you for helping with the clean-up," Bella told me as she held my hand on the walk home. She was carrying her shoes in her right hand and our hands were swinging between us. I had half a bottle of champagne in my left hand, and she was a little tipsy, which was the plan, if I was being honest with myself.

I was a big enough man to admit that I had things I wanted to discuss with her, and it would go so much better if she was in a good mood. She was happy that her mom and Phil had gotten married, so I saw it as my golden ticket. My dad and Uncle Carlisle had given me a bit of a pep talk when we were cleaning up outside, and I was ready…or so I hoped.

"I'll help you with any and everything you ever need. And, in the spirit of that sentiment, I'll happily help you out of that dress when we get home. Um, I came to a decision that I hope you'll support. I'm putting my house up for sale," I informed as I traded the bottle of champagne for her shoes.

She took a swig and looked at me with a smile. "What happened to your escape clause?" she joked. There was the opening, and I hoped and prayed I'd persevere in my cause…unfortunately part of my brain kept reminding me of Custer at Little Big Horn.

"I've taken all sides of the case into consideration, and I've reached the conclusion that I don't need an escape clause. I put before this court the following evidence for deliberation. Number one, it's financially unfeasible to maintain two residences, especially in light of the fact that one of them is sitting empty. Number two, between the two of us, we have three cars. I'm planning to sell my Mercedes and keep the Cayenne. I agree with you that an SUV travels better in this unfortunately predictable climate of five days of sunshine a year, so I'll keep the SUV. Rosalie actually wants to buy the Mercedes.

"Number three, our personal relationship gives me pause. Um, I know that you believe beyond a shadow of a doubt that I don't want to get married, but you couldn't be more wrong. I want to get married, officially, not in just some hokey-pokey-midnight-naked-candle ceremony under the full moon with the sacrifice of a goat to the god Ra. I want an official representative of the State of Washington standing in front of us and binding us together until the day we die. I'm not happy with the slip-shod arrangement we have because it's not formal enough for me.

"Now, I propose that the Court consider the arguments I've put forth and issue Summary Judgment," I concluded nervously.

I turned to look at her and saw the amused look on her face that I loved and hoped to see every day for the rest of my damn life. On my deathbed, I wanted to see that cute little smile before I went to meet my maker, and the best way to ensure that I would was to marry the woman.

"So, you're putting forth a Motion for Summary Judgment, knowing that this Court is quite possibly compromised by being half in the bag," she replied sarcastically as she waved the champagne bottle in front of my face. Well, she had me there.

"I submit that if this Court is only half in the bag, then there's a coherent half that has the ability to reason and form an opinion. I'll take my chances," I responded.

"Ah, technicalities. This Court is well aware of counsel's ability to operate on technicalities. So, if I'm to understand your motion, you believe that you're ready for an official binding contract wherein we stand before an officiate and agree that, in the event that we reach an impasse in our relationship, we'll have to go before an officer of the court to dissolve the commitment, leaving ourselves subject to the determination of a third party with regard to a fair and equitable split," she summarized.

"While I'm not as pessimistic as this court, I agree that those are the terms with which I'm comfortable living. We can get a third party of your choosing to draw up the financial agreements if that's a requirement, and after we both sign on the bottom line of a mutually acceptable contract, we'll proceed to formalize the arrangement, wherein my only requirement is that you'll be agreeable to taking my surname," I put forth.

She stopped and pulled me to a stop next to her. "Wait, this isn't a joke, is it? You're serious about this shit," she gasped.

"More serious about this than anything I've ever been serious about in my entire life. I love you and I want you to be my wife. I've allowed you to sway me in the past, but I won't allow it any longer. I will continue to harass you regarding marriage until I can drug you just enough that a judge won't know that you're not entirely in possession of your faculties, and then I'll just marry you and deal with the consequences after the fact," I informed her.

She dropped the bottle on someone's yard and threw herself at me. "I've been waiting for this moment since the first time we went out. I love you, and I'd love nothing more than to be your wife. We should wake someone and do it right now before you change your mind," she told me as I held her aloft with her legs wrapped around my waist.

I held her tightly and quickly formulated a plan in my head. "Let's go home, pack a bag, and hit Sea-Tac. We're going to Vegas and getting married as soon as we get there. If we have a big production, one or both of us will change our minds, and I have no intentions of allowing this moment to get away from us," I responded as I walked us home, carrying her as she kissed all over my face.

##

"God, I love you," I gasped as she rode me hard. One of the best things about being in a long-term relationship, as I'd discovered, was that we didn't use condoms anymore. I got to feel her, skin-to-skin, so to speak, and I'd had some of the most intense orgasms that I'd ever had in my life being inside the woman I loved.

"Fuck, Mr. Masen, your cock is spectacular," she gasped as I licked and sucked on her nipple. I kissed across her chest and bit the right one, hearing her squeal and feeling her walls contract around my cock, sending me over the edge behind her.

I pulled her down and kissed her, tasting a bit of her salty sweat on her lips. I was quite proud of myself for having caused her to break out in a sweat. The moisture that had accumulated between us actually made it quite pleasurable as her body slid against mine.

"Mrs. Masen, I hope that you stay well acquainted with my cock. I love you very much," I told her as I slipped from her body much to my dislike.

We'd gotten married two days prior, and we hadn't put so much as a penny in a slot machine. We were in a suite at _The Venetian Hotel_, and the room service was incredible. That was about as much of Las Vegas as I planned to see, especially considering it was my birthday and she'd refused to go to Bali with me.

The ceremony was comical if you were an outsider looking in. Bella had been mortified when the Justice of the Peace's wife had handed her a bouquet which actually had LED lights sprinkled throughout, and when the canned music began playing, it was all I could do to keep from laughing. We were dressed in jeans and t-shirts, and in my opinion, it was absolutely perfect.

"Your mom, Esme, Alice, and I'd suppose Eric Yorkie, will all freak out about this, but it couldn't have been more perfect," she commented as she settled in next to me.

"Well, fuck them. It's what we wanted, and we did it. They'll get over it. Now, I do, however, suppose we should get out of the room and allow the maid to come in and change the sheets and give us fresh towels," I suggested. All we'd done was eat, fuck, shower, and sleep. It was the perfect honeymoon.

"I suppose you're right. Maggie Murphy is going to be pissed that she didn't get to perform the ceremony. It seemed like she really wanted to," she responded.

"We'll invite her to a party celebrating our marriage. I firmly believe that she was angling to get us back together when she ordered me to volunteer at the Center. Maybe she knows the future better than Alice," I joked.

"I guess. Come on, let's go take a bath and then get dressed and go see a little bit of Las Vegas," she suggested as she rose from the bed. I followed her without question, just as I'd probably follow her for the rest of my life.

She turned on the water as I brushed my teeth, spreading toothpaste on her brush as well. We were actually more in tune as a couple than I ever anticipated. Of course, I turned around from the sink and watched her gorgeous ass sway as she swirled the water, feeling myself harden at the sight of her. I didn't spend my usual two minutes brushing my teeth. I'd make it up later.

After she finished brushing her teeth, she climbed into the tub with me and settled between my legs, propping her feet up on the side as I pulled her close into me, feeling the brush of her wedding ring against mine.

I'd dragged us into Cartier in one of the hotels, and we'd picked out matching bands. Call me a sentimental sap, but if we were going to all of the trouble to get married, then everyone was going to know it. The platinum bands we'd chosen complimented her engagement ring very well.

"We didn't do a pre-nup. Do you want a post-nup? I'll go along with whatever you want," I offered as I squeezed bath gel into my hand and began washing her back after I'd pushed her forward.

"If we didn't do it before, I'm not planning to do it after the fact. If this whole thing goes to hell in a hand basket, take me to the cleaners. I won't even know," she remarked as I squeezed a bath sponge over her back, washing the soap away.

I couldn't have agreed more. "Good. Now, when we get home, we'll list my house and sell the Mercedes to Rose, and then I guess we begin our life together?" I asked lamely.

"I think we've already begun our life together, Masen," she teased as she turned in my arms. I was already hard, so I wasted no time pulling her onto my lap and impaling her on my cock. One Republic had nothing on me…it was gonna be a good life.

"Christ, I'd have married you for your cock alone. Your personality was actually the second thing that won my heart…that was after you quit being such an arrogant ass," she whispered as she looked into my eyes, moving on me again as my hands found purchase on her hips, pulling her closer and kissing her like I hoped I could kiss her for the rest of my life.

My tongue swirled with hers in minty freshness, flicking and tasting and darting between our mouths. She moaned during the kiss, and I felt my cock twitch inside her, feeling her gasp. "God, that feels so damn good," she groaned.

She continued to slowly stroke on and off of my cock, which felt amazing, and I continued to kiss every part of her that I could get to. The water was warm, and her pussy was hot, so I wasn't going to complain about anything.

We continued to move against each other and much sooner than I'd have liked, especially in light of the fact that we'd fucked so much over the past two days that I was nearly dehydrated, I felt myself coming inside of her as she threw her head back and gasped, "Oh, God." That was the best praise in the whole fucking world. The fact that it came from the mouth of my new wife was a feeling I'd remember for the rest of my life.

We didn't know what the future would hold, but we were going to face it together. When I looked into her eyes, I knew that I had absolutely nothing to worry about and I wanted to kick my own ass for worrying about it in the first place. As Dino once said, "Ain't that a kick in the head?"

_**\\\**_

_**E/N: So, there it is. Epi will post later in the week. I hope you liked it. I can't wait for you to leave me your thoughts.**_

_**I'll begin posting another story of mine in the near future. I'm tweaking it a bit more, but I hope you'll be on the lookout for it. The virgins beat the vamps in the cursory poll I took, but never fear, the vamp story will probably show up here in the not too distant future.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Happy Thursday! Well, here we are at the end of the road. I truly have enjoyed each and every review and I hope that you've enjoyed this story. It was fun for me to write, and the fact that so many of you said you enjoyed it is like money in the bank to me (if only!).**_

_**I've got a little surprise at the bottom…**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**Let's get to it…**_

_**\\\**_

16. Epilogue: Lucky

##

EDWARD

As I stood at the counter looking at the mail, I was immediately pissed. It had been a shitty day, and the envelope I was holding in my hand didn't hold any promise that it was about to get any better. I ripped it open and took a deep breath, willing myself not to lose control when I unfolded the paper inside. I held onto that little bit of peace for thirty seconds, and then, well, all hell broke loose in my mind.

"Trey, get down here now," I shouted at the top of my lungs. It was exactly as I'd expected, and more than I wanted to deal with that particular afternoon. I'd had to deal with an all-out cat fight between two of my female associates earlier in the day, which was why I was home early, and the last fucking thing I wanted to see was a red-light ticket for my son.

I stood at the counter and loosened my tie, counting to ten just as my father had suggested when I asked him how in the hell I was supposed to be a good father the night that Edward Anthony Masen, III, was born. "You count to ten a lot. God knows I've probably counted to a million with you over the years, so that's what you do. You'll figure it out. Just like me, you've got a good woman at your side, so you'll be fine."

That was the advice he gave me when my son was born and that was the advice he gave me when he retired and turned over his equity stake in the firm to me, putting me in charge. The advice had been more beneficial at the firm than it had been with my family.

"Daddy, you're home," my angel, Beth, called as she ran down the stairs. At fourteen, she looked like a younger version of her mother, and it always stunned me when I saw her.

"Hi, sweetheart. Where's your brother?" I asked as I hugged her. It was the best thing in the whole world at the end of the day…coming home. When I came home from work, my daughter would hug me like she hadn't seen me in weeks. She was as loving as her mother, and I counted my blessings every damn day that I had the family I had, regardless of how much my son pissed me off on a regular basis.

"He's brooding in his room. Claire dumped him, and he's in a bad mood. Mom sent me a text that she had an emergency hearing, but she put out pork chops before she left. She told me to remind you that the grandparents are coming for dinner. Can I help you?" she asked. She was perfect, just like her mother, and I laughed.

"I thought you had a sleepover at Megan's house?" I asked. Megan was Emmett and Rosalie's daughter who was the same age as our daughter, and they were best friends.

"I've already got my stuff ready to take with me. Mom was upset when she left to go back to Court. I don't know what happened, but she seemed to be really mad," she volunteered as she pulled the pan with the marinating pork chops from the fridge.

"Did she mention which case?" I asked as I rolled up my sleeves and flipped them in the pan. I looked into the fridge and saw all kinds of sides because it was actually Bella's day off, and she'd been planning the cookout for weeks.

It was her mom and Phil's anniversary, which was right before our anniversary, and we were having a small party. My parents, Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and their twins were coming as well, and after dinner, Beth was going to the McCarty's house for the night.

"Um, I don't remember, Daddy. Maybe call her?" Beth suggested.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and sent a text because if she was in Court, she'd never answer her phone but she'd answer a text.

_Your Honor, do you have an ETA on your return home? Your children are hungry. Well, one of them is in the doghouse, but we'll talk about it when I see your beautiful brown eyes. Love U._

My wife, the feisty family law attorney was appointed as a family court judge. She'd been appointed after a stint with DCFS as a magistrate, and when The Honorable Margaret Murphy retired from the bench, she spearheaded the placement of my wife.

Bella tried to balk at first when Maggie called the house to tell her the news, but when Maggie said, "Bella, you're one of the most honest and trustworthy members of our legal community and I know you'll be fine. Plus, you owe me one for that stunt in my courtroom when your son was born. It's only fitting that _that_ courtroom should be yours." Bella didn't argue with her after that comment.

I was never as proud as the day I stood by her side as she took the oath. I knew the woman was remarkable, and it was with a smug smile on my face that I held the Bible for her, relishing in the fact that others finally realized her expertise.

_I'm sorry. Emergency motion regarding a restraining order. O'Shea was supposed to handle it, but I guess he's out on his boat. I'll be home ASAP. ILY. B_

I knew she didn't take that shit lightly, so I was prepared to greet the guests and get things ready until she came home. I still had another matter to handle, and he was upstairs not answering my come-to-Dad call.

I grabbed my suit coat and climbed the stairs to change and talk to my son…talk was a loose term for what I'd be doing. He'd accumulated three tickets in the six months that he'd held his license, and the last one would send our car insurance through the roof. I was more than a little pissed about it.

I went to our bedroom and changed into shorts and a t-shirt, and as I was about to walk out of the room, I saw a picture of Bella and Rosalie at Rose and Emmett's wedding which reminded me of the night I'd met her. It was actually the first time that Bella and I had been together, in the carnal sense. I laughed as I remembered it, and I planned to remind _her _when she got home.

I pulled myself out of the memory of how she looked when she stumbled into me outside the bathroom at the hotel where Emmett and Rose had their reception, and I walked to our son's room.

I gave him a cursory knock and then I opened the door seeing him with earbuds in and his eyes closed as he lied on the bed, feet moving in time with the music in his ears.

I stopped for a minute and remembered the night I'd been told about his impending arrival and I smiled, even though I was pissed off at him. I remembered when Bella nervously told me that she'd messed up her pills and she was pregnant after she packed a bag, prepared to leave the house and "let me off the hook," as she told me.

I grabbed her crying ass around the waist as she turned to walk out the door after her grand pronouncement of "I'm sorry, but I got knocked up and I know it's not anything you ever wanted so I'm going to go to Los Angeles, or maybe Fresno, and find a job and a place to live. I'll never ask you for anything. I left you, so the house is yours. Again, I'm sorry."

My response of, "You're not going anywhere. I'm glad that you fucked up your pills because I'm ready for a family, and I knew I would have a hard time talking you into it right now, so this is perfect," before I carried her up to our room and made love to her. It was one of my favorite memories.

The pregnancy was textbook and Bella worked…literally…up until the moment he was born. She was in Judge Murphy's court arguing a case regarding a child support order, and Emmett and I were at the courthouse on another matter, so we stopped in. She was at the Petitioner's table, standing without her heels on and addressing Judge Murphy.

"_Your Honor, Mr. Cory has never paid my client a dime in child support for the five years they've been divorced. At the time the original support order was issued, he claimed his profession was professional gambler, but my client has never received anything from him in support because he always claims that he doesn't win any poker tournaments. He went to Las Vegas to a tournament and won $250,000 that I'm sure my client would have known nothing about had it not been televised on ESPN and one of her co-workers happened to see the finals."_

"_I submit that…ooooohhh…(splat)," we all heard. I saw Judge Murphy stand up and look at the floor under the table and look at Bella._

"_Counselor, I think we'd better postpone this hearing until Mrs. Cory can seek other counsel," Judge Murphy called._

"_Your Honor, I'd prefer that we not. Mr. Cory has a way of hiding his funds, and I believe that any postponement would only…ahh…hee hee hee hoo…hee hee hee hoo…hee hee hee hoo…allow Mr. Cory time to spend the money or give it to some of his friends or family to hide it," Bella continued. Judge Murphy looked at me and pointed to my wife. I had no fucking idea what was going on, so I simply shrugged._

"_Mrs. Masen, are you sure you don't need to leave? Masen, your wife's water just broke and I believe she's in labor," Judge Murphy called. I jumped up from my seat in the back and walked down the aisle and through the rail, seeing a large puddle under Bella where she was standing still studying her notes._

"_Bella, honey, we need to go," I told her. She turned on me like a rabid dog, causing me to flinch and opposing counsel to cough, clearly having caught the look._

"_I'm not leaving here until this matter is settled. Your Honor, please. Mrs. Cory is on public assistance and she's working two jobs while her husband…yowww…hee hee hoo…hee hee hoo…" Bella continued. I looked at the Judge for help, and I could see that she thought I was as useless as tits on a boar hog._

"_Mr. McCarty, approach," Judge Murphy called. I helped Bella sit down as she continued her Lamaze breathing._

_Emmett hurried up the aisle and walked in front of the bench, sidestepping the puddle, to where Judge Murphy was watching me coaching Bella's breathing as they'd taught us in those stupid damn classes we had to take._

"_Honey, we need to go. Have you been having contractions all day, or did they just start?" I asked as I looked at my watch while she took a cleansing breath._

"_I've had them since this morning, but I couldn't get the hearing moved up because that asshole was on a plane back from Mississippi," Bella snapped, looking in Mr. Cory's direction._

"_Your Honor, I object to counsel's derogatory term for my client. There's no legal definition of…" opposing counsel began._

_Maggie Murphy slammed her gavel on the bench and looked at all of us. "This isn't Ringling Brothers', people. McCarty, meet your new client, Paige Cory. I'll take a fifteen minute recess for you to familiarize yourself with the facts of her case because I'm certain Mrs. Masen's notes are impeccable. Clerk, strike Mrs. Masen's and, uh, whoever he is, comments from the record regarding the character assessment of Respondent. Off the record, Mr. Marsh, is it? Off the record, there may not be a legal definition for the term used by counsel for Petitioner, but I believe a lay person would say that the way in which your client has behaved would qualify him to be considered one. People, we're at recess for fifteen minutes. Bailiff, get the janitor up here and Masen, get that woman to the hospital," Murphy ordered._

"_All rise," the Bailiff called as Bella struggled to get to her feet. _

"_You're kidding right?" I said as I scooped her up in my arms and carried her out. _

We got to the hospital just as Trey was crowning, and he was actually born in the emergency room. When I found out that our first born was a son, I actually cried. My dad, one of the toughest son-of-a-bitch's I'd ever met cried as well. Bella chose the name, saying that he was a Masen through and through because he chose to be stubborn, being a week late and then deciding to show up when she was in the middle of court just to piss her off, and I gave him the nick of Trey.

When Beth came, it was a bit more difficult because she was early, but she was fine. Of course, Judge Murphy banned Bella from her courtroom during her last trimester, and I actually made her go on maternity leave for the last two months because she was driving us all crazy at work. She didn't speak to me for a week over that one. It truly was blissful silence after the constant bitching I'd heard at the office about her lack of caseload.

We had one of each so we decided to stop, and I endured the pain of the vasectomy after my wife's argument that it was either that or the priesthood for me. We raised our children and our life was far from a story book, but it wasn't a bad life at all.

I kicked my son's foot and waited for the recognition. He pulled the earbuds out and turned off his iPod. "Hey, Dad. How was work?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Don't pull that shit with me. You didn't take out the trash. Your room looks like a hazmat zone, and you got yet another fucking ticket. Downstairs, now," I ordered as I turned and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, seeing Beth texting in the kitchen.

"Sweetie, could you go do something and leave your brother and me alone to talk? Mom's gonna be on her way home soon," I announced.

She kissed my cheek and left the room as my son lazily ambled into the kitchen, going to the fridge and grabbing a soda. "Dad, you want a beer?" he asked.

Oh, beer wasn't going to do it at all. I shook my head and went to the cabinet, grabbing the bourbon and a glass and settling at the table. He looked my way and I heard him say, "shit" under his breath. _Shit indeed._

"Do you realize that this is your third ticket since you've had your license? What, in the name of God, do you have against sitting out a goddamn red light?" I snapped as I poured myself a drink.

"Dad, I didn't do it on purpose, okay? I was giving Erin a ride and…" he began his defense. I knew a girl had to be involved in some way. After all, he was his father's son.

Just as I was about to unload on him, Beth called, "Daddy, quick, it's the Courthouse."

That got my attention. We both ran to the living room to see the reporter standing outside of the courthouse, and I grabbed the remote, turning up the volume.

"…_a hearing for a restraining order against the assailant ended in blood shed. A judge, the mother of two; her bailiff, a father himself; and the clerk, a young woman of twenty-two; are being held hostage along with the assailant's wife who was in the courtroom filing for a restraining order along with her attorney and the attorney for the assailant. _

"_We're told that the husband, Daniel Bloom, had allegedly shown up at his wife's house the night before and threatened her. Court papers state that there was a divorce pending, and when Caroline Bloom refused to produce her children for a scheduled visit, the perpetrator lost his temper. Police were called and Mr. Bloom was held in custody overnight. The emergency hearing was called today, and Mr. Bloom was able to smuggle a gun into the courtroom, unknown to officials at the courthouse. _

"_We do know that one person was fatally shot and another was injured. Police are withholding the names of the parties, pending notification of the families. We'll keep following this story. This is…"_ I heard. I sat down on the couch and took deep breaths just as the phone rang.

"Don't answer it. Stay here. I'll be back. _Do not _answer the phone. I'll call you on your cells when I know something," I ordered as I left the house to go find my wife. God, I couldn't lose her like that.

##

BELLA

"Counsel, approach," I requested in exasperation. Why we were there was a mystery, but I could see a woman sitting in front of me with a black eye, and a crazed man sitting on the opposite side of the room, which worried me.

I'd presided over many a crazy hearing, but it was my day off, and I had an anniversary party to throw. When I got the call, I kissed my kids good-bye and left, not thinking at all that it might be the last time I saw them.

Jessica Stanley-Newton stood before me representing the Complainant, who I knew was a woman from the Center because I was the acting Director, and I was worried about why we were there. I knew her husband was volatile, and Jessica was representing her in the divorce but I knew nothing more.

"Your Honor, the Respondent showed up at my client's house last night and beat the hell out of her before the police showed up to arrest him. He's behaving irrationally, and I believe that he poses a serious threat to her and her children. I'm asking for a restraining order to give him time to cool off," she presented. It sounded plausible but there were two sides to every story.

I turned to the public defender who appeared to be all of fifteen and I waited. He coughed and choked, finally opening his mouth. "Your Honor, my client lost his temper when Mrs. Bloom refused to present the children for the scheduled visitation. I believe that his behavior was warranted under the circumstances. His children…" the kid began. I could tell he didn't buy it either.

"I'm going to stop you right there, Counselor. If you were heading down the path that his wife deserved the beating she got because she withheld her children, then you and I are going to have a discussion in chambers. Is he dangerous?" I asked his attorney, who seemed to gulp.

"I'm not sure. I just met him fifteen minutes ago," the kid responded.

"Step back. We'll take a recess for fifteen minutes while I deliberate," I announced as I banged the gavel on the desk, hardly believing it was me on that side of the bench. I'd been on the other side for a long time, but being on the sitting side was a completely different monkey.

"_No. Nobody's going anywhere_!" I heard shouted. I turned from my place on the stairs on the way to my office and saw the idiot, Dan Bloom, with a gun held to his attorney's head. Why, oh why, did that shit have to happen in my courtroom?

I saw my bailiff move for his gun, and I shouted, "Felix, no. Mr. Bloom, lower your weapon and let's talk about this situation. That young man was just assigned your case. It's not his fault that he doesn't know you. Talk to me. Come with me and let's go into my office to talk," I pleaded.

"I don't know you, and I don't know him, so I have no problem shooting you. My wife thinks she's gonna keep me from my kids, she's deadly mistaken," he snapped.

I looked at him and he looked vaguely familiar to me. "Mr. Bloom you work here, don't you?" I asked as I shook off my robe and walked from behind the bench to the floor. I knew it was a foolish thing to do, but I believed that if he saw me in my everyday clothes he'd somehow realize that we were all just people in a room…not a judge…not an attorney…just people.

"I'm a night janitor. I pay my support, and I'm doing the best job I can at being a father to my children. She, that whore, she cheated on me, but I was prepared to let it go and give her a divorce. When she told me I can't see my kids unless I give her extra money under the table, I lost it. I don't have extra money, Judge. I'm doing the best I can," he pleaded.

I could see that he was sincere, and as I looked at her, I could see that she was the type of woman who would use a situation to her advantage. I hated her instantly, but it wasn't my place to pass _that_ judgment, and regardless of what she'd done, she didn't deserve the beating he'd given her the night before.

There were innocent people in my courtroom that I needed to get out of there, and I had to talk to the man like I was his best friend in the whole world to do it. It was all too familiar, and I wanted to curl up in a ball and die, but I had a husband and two children to get home to, so I needed it to end.

"Mr. Bloom, all you had to do was notify the court that she was threatening to withhold visitation. There are channels for you to go through. You don't have to resort to this. How do you see this ending?" I asked as I walked over to the table where he was standing and sat down on top of it facing him, just inches away from his gun.

"I, um, I don't know. I just know that I want to see my kids. She's keeping me from my kids," he repeated as he moved the gun from the head of his attorney to point it at me.

"Let's let your attorney go, along with Miss Stanley and my clerk. They have nothing to do with any of this, okay? They can go sit in my office, if you'd like," I asked quietly. He nodded and I raised my hand dismissing three people from the room. Once I heard the door close to my office, I turned back to the crazed man holding a gun pointed at me.

"How old are your kids? I don't have the file in front of me but aren't they eight and eleven? I've got a fourteen-year-old daughter and a sixteen-year-old son, and I can tell you that it only gets worse as they get older. My son believes he knows everything and it drives my husband crazy," I offered.

I prayed that trying to find a common ground with the man would somehow snap him out of his angry trance. I could see he was out of his head, and I prayed that he'd listen to me. It was a long shot.

"Judge, that's not exactly what I wanna hear. I was sorta hoping it would get easier…wait, you're tryin' to get in my head. Go sit over there with him and the bitch," he ordered as he pointed the gun at Felix and his estranged wife.

"Sure. Now, what's our plan? I can be your best friend or your worst enemy. My husband says I have the worst…" I began.

"Dear God, shut the fuck up. I'm surprised he hasn't killed you in your sleep. You just don't shut up," he lamented.

I chuckled humorously. "I guess you're right. How about you let my bailiff go? He's just here doing a job, just like you. He has no dog in this fight. You keep your wife and me, and let him go back to my office. What do you say?" I asked.

"Fine. She stays, and you stay. I like you. Don't make me kill you," he ordered. I nodded to Felix to leave and the man's wife sat down next to me looking very afraid. I couldn't fucking blame her. Her husband was off his rocker, and she'd done nothing to help the situation.

Just then, the door opened off to the side and Maria, the night cleaning lady came into the room with her mop, humming as she always did. Dan Bloom didn't even hesitate. He turned the gun and pulled the trigger, taking her down with one shot.

"Fuck!" I shrieked. Just then, Felix came out of the office and fired a shot at Dan Bloom, hitting him in the chest. He grabbed me and pulled me behind the bench, grabbing the phone on my desk and making the call to security.

I was fine. Mrs. Bloom was fine. The other people who'd been in my courtroom were fine, except Maria who'd gotten grazed on the arm, but at the end of the day, Dan Bloom was dead.

After statements were given and I was cleared to leave, I walked out of the building and saw the one person who I needed at that moment. I ran to him and when he saw me, he caught me and hugged me so tightly that I almost couldn't breathe, but it was okay. I needed to feel him next to me, and there he was. He was waiting for me just as I'd waited for him to marry me all those years ago.

"Jesus fucking Christ…I was so scared, Bella. I swear to God," Edward began, holding me with my legs dangling in the air and his head buried in my neck. I felt the tears against my skin, and I let my own go, having held them in until I saw him.

"Baby, I knew I had to get out of there alive because you'd be a mess if I wasn't there to boss you around," I joked, trying to calm us both down. It worked because he laughed and looked into my eyes, planting several short kisses on my lips, reminding me that I was, once again, safe in his arms.

"You've got that shit right. Come on…let's go home," he responded, walking toward the police barricade that had been put up toward his car, having not put me down or released his hold on me one bit.

I knew that whatever happened in our life, I'd always have Edward waiting for me. He knew that I'd waited for him, and he was willing to return the favor.

There was a fine line between love and hate, and we'd walked it many times, but at the end of the day, I'd learned that the one thing that both sides of that line had in common was passion. That was definitely the foremost thing I had in common with the man I loved…passion.

We'd walked the line, and thankfully, we both settled on the side of love. It was a great place to be, and I'd never regret one misstep we'd taken because it led us to the place we settled into. Love.

\\\

_**E/N: *sniff…sniff* There you go. I truly hope I did it justice. Thank you so much for reading and leaving your thoughts. I truly have enjoyed the journey with you.**_

_**On another note, I ran across a story that I'd written and forgot about, so I decided to start posting it here. It's entitled "A Friend of the Family." Summary: **_How does someone inadvertently get mixed up with organized crime and live to tell about it? Good question. I'd have never dreamed that my life would have taken the path it did, but when I was summoned back to the Midwest to take care of my mother as she fought a life-threatening disease, I got in touch with an old friend…a woman… and it all started from there…naturally.

AH/OOC…All EPOV…violence (not graphic)…language…Lemons(!)…canon couples and a few surprises thrown in. Rated NC-17 just like all my stories. Give it a shot?

_**(D&W&F is still going to post here. I'm just fine tuning it a bit. Don't worry, we will get around to sacrificing those virgins…ha, ha.)**_

_**For the last time (for this story)…xoxo**_


End file.
